


Sweet Baby James

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Blow Jobs, Caregiver, Carrying, Cribs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendship, Diapers, Disabled Character, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Infantilism, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursery, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Panic Attacks, Regression, Sex Toys, Showers, Spanking, Stress Relief, Stuffed Toys, Thumb-sucking, Vibrators, Widowed, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: ((I know I had deleted this before, but I have some new ideas I wanted to try with this plot, so I'm re-uploading it.))James is a widowed man who lives alone and works in a record store, doing his best, but struggling to lead a "normal" life.He, unfortunately suffers from bouts of regression, sometimes triggered by stressful events, and in turn, chooses to wear diapers and baby clothes, sucking a pacifier to keep himself calm and happy.His neighbor, Kirk just so happens to work in a coffeeshop he frequents....but what will happen when he discovers James' "little" secret?
Relationships: Cliff Burton/James Hetfield, David Ellefson/Dave Mustaine, Kirk Hammett/James Hetfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 2001, Rain patters onto the streets outside, creating a haze of colorful lights that illuminated the dark pavement and gave some color to an otherwise dreary afternoon. 

James pauses from sorting records in a music store, sighing as he runs his fingers through his short hair tiredly. 

Leaning against the shelf, he itches for the last few minutes of his shift to be over, watching the clock tick slowly. 

He soon grows restless and fidgety, finding himself sucking and biting at his knuckles as he waits impatiently, sighing once the clock read 6:00.

Clocking out, he breathes a sigh of relief, eager to get home and relax for a bit, but not without a bit of coffee first. 

Thankful that there happened to be a coffeeshop across the street, James held his denim jacket over his head and jogged across the street, ducking inside after. 

Hearing the jingle of the bell above the door, Kirk looked up from where he'd been cleaning the countertop. 

Kirk smiled at seeing the man approaching the counter.

He immediately recognized as his neighbor, James, a man he'd secretly been admiring for the last few months. 

James was a bit of a regular, visiting the shop at least twice a day to get his coffee fix. 

"Hello." He spoke in a friendly tone, looking up at the man. "What can I get you?" 

"Oh....just some plain coffee, no cream or sugar." James smiles, gently tapping his fingers against the countertop. 

Kirk nodded, smiling. "Sure thing. Will that be for here or to go?" 

James was so lost in his spiraling thoughts that he found himself absentmindedly sucking on his thumb. 

Despite working in a record store and seeing tons of different customers everyday, he had a hard time functioning and suffering from bouts of involuntary regression didn't help matters. 

He'd been this way for years, often sucking his thumb or fingers while working, or flat out having accidents for no apparent reason. 

There was no clear indication of why this happened at the most random times, but it did and if he didn't need the money, he wouldn't be working, but safe at home, instead. 

Kirk frowned, deciding to just pour it in a to go cup, seeing as they were going to close soon. 

He noticed that James had a lot of times where he didn't seem like himself. 

It was true. Ever since the untimely death of his husband, Cliff, James seemed to plunge into a deep depression, spiraling deeper each day. 

Cliff was the only other person on earth that knew about James' regression, taking the necessary precautions to make sure he was happy and felt safe. 

Whenever James would come home from work upset or just have a bad day in general, Cliff was always there to comfort him and make it all better. 

Now, sitting at home alone meant he was a prisoner in his own mind, no one hearing his cries at night or comforting him after a nightmare. 

James shakes his head, blushing as he quickly yanks the digit from his mouth, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'll take it to go, thanks. Sorry I just kinda spaced out on you, there." 

Kirk shakes his head, handing him the coffee with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it. You're fine." 

"No, it's not.....I need to get some help or something. I can't be suckin' my thumb in public." 

"Well, if it makes you feel better, then I don't see any harm in it." Kirk smiles. 

James smiles and nods. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks for the coffee." 

He takes out his wallet and pays for the beverage, walking out of the shop and back to his car. 

Climbing in and placing the coffee in the cupholder, he groans as he bangs his head against the steering wheel. 

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" He grumbles, feeling like a moron. 

He didn't know why he was always regressing at the most random times, but all he wanted was a bit of peace. 

Instead, he was always left beating himself up over it, feeling like such a misfit. 

Glancing at the picture of his late husband on the dash, he frowned, wishing he were here to make it all better. 

No one ever understood him quite like Cliff did, and he feared no one ever would again. 

It was hard for him to trust people and he was afraid to let anyone else in, to let them see the other side he was forced to keep hidden due to society's view of "normal". 

He's experienced gay-bashing and homophobia from both society and his family, running away with Cliff as soon as the two finished highschool together. 

This, however was something completely different, as being an adult baby was seemingly considered more taboo than being gay. 

James lived in constant fear of being exposed somehow, which would put him out of a job and ruin his life. 

Even within this evolving New Millennium, it seemed that the world would never be accepting of a grown man who sometimes needs diapers and a pacifier to feel safe. 

All James ever wanted was to be accepted and understood, not to live in shame and fear. 

Sighing softly, James starts the engine and pulls onto the street, driving a few miles to the suburbs of Irvine. 

He parks outside his small, two bedroom home, stepping out and walking to the front door. 

Taking his keys from his pocket, he unlocks the door and steps inside, drinking down the rest of his coffee. 

Locking the door, he places his keys on the kitchen table, heading to the bathroom to take a bath and unwind. 

Stripping off his clothes and tossing them onto the floor, James hums softly as he begins to run the water. 

Grabbing a bottle of bubble bath, he poured some into the running water, smiling softly as bubbles started to form. 

He used to love it whenever Cliff would "force" him to take a bath, promising lots of cuddles and snuggles if he was a good boy. 

Of course, he always obeyed, practically jumping into the tub like a trained lion jumping through a hoop. 

He remembers how Cliff used to play with him, having little battles with his toy boats and rubber animals. 

No one could replace that magic or bring it back. 

Sighing softly, James drags out the cardboard box full of his bath toys, dumping them into the tub, and climbing in after. 

He immediately grabbed his favorite rubber duck, squeaking it before pushing it around in the water, thumb planted firmly in his mouth. 

Letting out a soft giggle, James continued to push the duck around the water for a while, not even concerned with bathing himself, only focusing on making cute little quacking sounds.

Bathtime was usually a gateway for him to regress in a safe and harmless environment. 

Sure, it was no fun bathing by yourself, but maybe one day in the future that would change. 

James sits in the sudsy, strawberry scented water until he starts pruning, only deciding to get out after the water grew cold and unenjoyable. 

Stepping out of the tub and draining the water, James wraps himself in a towel, drying off before walking down the hall to his nursery. 

Cliff was the one who initiated the idea of James having a nursery after he realized how much they would both benefit from it. 

He'd painted the room while James was at work, moving to construct the furniture after. 

Within a month, the room was completed, containing a solid oak adult crib, matching changing table and rocking horse. 

James had no idea where his husband got the idea or carpentry skills, but he was forever grateful for it. 

Opening the door, James smiled fondly, switching on the light as he looked around. 

The walls were illuminated in a soft blue hue, with clouds painted nearest to the ceiling, green grass along the bottom. 

Above the crib read "James" in bright, white letters, something Cliff added as a personal touch. 

Hopping onto the changing table, James hums to himself as he grabs a diaper from the shelf, along with baby powder. 

While it was a bit difficult to diaper yourself without help, James seemed to have mastered the technique, having done it for the past 10 years since his husband's passing. 

Leaning against the wall, he stuck out his tongue in concentration as he fastened the last tab on snugly. 

Hopping off the changing table after, James makes his way to the closet, opening it and looking through his pajamas. 

He was extremely grateful for the internet and the fact that other people catered to this so-called "fetish", creating adult-sized versions of infant and toddler outfits. 

Of course, James was an avid customer, adding a new outfit to his wardrobe every other month. 

Picking out a soft, fleece onesie, he smiled, removing it from the hanger and slipping it over his head and arms. 

He tugs it down before snapping it closed over the diaper, the feeling of wearing such a babyish outfit making him feel so small and safe. 

Grabbing a pacifier from the shelf as well as his favorite stuffed tiger, James makes his way to the living room, flopping down onto the couch. 

He grabs the blanket that's draped over the couch, wrapping it around him as he watches tv, cuddling his tiger close. 

About 15 minutes into the show, James stomach let out a rumble, demanding food. 

This is another thing he dreaded. Cliff used to cook almost all their meals, and of course, would feed James his most of the time. 

Though there were sometimes he fed himself, resulting in a mess. 

Sighing, he stands up, making his way to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. 

" _Hmm....maybe I should order a pizza or something.....I'm not used to cooking. I don't wanna burn the house down_." He thinks to himself. 

It's not that James didn't know how to cook, he just gets overwhelmed by such daunting tasks. 

Sighing, he grabbed an empty bottle from the cabinet, filling it with chocolate milk before heading to the couch. 

Plopping back down, James removes his pacifier, placing it on the coffee table before he begins to drink his bottle. 

Meanwhile, Kirk arrives back home, parking in his garage and entering through the back door. 

He places his wet jacket on the coat hanger to dry before moving to grab a bottle of wine from the fridge. 

Not even bothering to grab a glass, Kirk uncorks the wine bottle, drinking it down with a sigh. 

Not in the mood for cooking, he decides to order a pizza, watching a little tv until it arrives. 

Sitting at the table with a sigh, Kirk frowns, unable to keep from thinking about James. 

He knows the man's been in a dark place since his husband's death, but he had no idea how much he was actually suffering. 

Sure, James' behavior had been a bit erratic and he sometimes looked disheveled when he came in for his morning coffee, but Kirk figured it was just depression. 

Little did he know just how much James was suffering. 

There were multiple times he's wanted to talk to him about the thumb and finger sucking, but he simply figured it was just some kind of oral fixation. 

It never once occurred to him that James was suffering from random bouts of regression. 

Placing his pizza down, Kirk frowned, deciding he'd pay James a little visit to make sure he was okay. 

He grabs his keys, locking the door before he walks over to James' house, knocking on the door. 

James gasped softly, moving to peek through his blinds to see who was at the door, hoping it was no one important. 

His eyes widened and he wanted to scream at seeing Kirk standing outside his door. 

Why was he there and what could he possibly want? 

Panicking slightly, James whimpered before calling out , "Just a minute...I'm not decent!" 

"Okay!" Kirk responded, crossing his arms as he waited for James to answer the door. 

James quickly moves to place the bottle in the sink, hiding his pacifier and grabbing some sweatpants from his bedroom, tugging them on and cringing at the diaper bulge he still had. 

Sighing, he accepted and opened the door, greeting Kirk nervously. 

Kirk gave James a friendly smile before speaking. 

"Sorry for just showing up. I just came over to check up on you. Have you been doing okay? You've seemed a little...off, recently." 

James frowned at that, doing his best to stay still, though he was currently soaking the diaper he was wearing out of fear. 

"I hope I wasn't being too rude when I said that." Kirk finished, tucking his hands into his pockets.

James shakes his head, chuckling lightly. 

"Me? Nah...I'm fine....honestly, but I really appreciate that you came to check on me. No one else has ever really done that before." 

He shifts nervously, sincerely hoping the man wasn't able to tell he was diapered. 

No one else knew that he did this, not his work buddies or even his closest friends and he wasn't about to let his neighbor find out. 

He doesn't know why he lied to the man like that, when he knew he truly needed help and honestly wanted someone else to care for him when he was regressed.

Kirk tilts his head slightly. "Are you sure? I know things have been hard for you since you lost your husband."

James frowns, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Yeah, they have."

"Well..." Kirk places a hand on James' shoulder. "If you ever wanna talk about it, you know where to find me." 

Kirk gives him a reassuring smile before he starts walking across the grass to his home. 

James smiles softly, "Alright." He nods as he watches Kirk walk away. 

Heading back inside, Kirk moves to store the pizza in the fridge for tomorrow, chuckling to himself. 

He felt James was doing something more than just greiving when he got home in the evenings. 

Kirk was going to have to do some investigation to get to the bottom of James' strange behavior. 

Right now, however, the only thing he wanted to investigate was the other side of his pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

James seemed a bit on edge the next morning as he walked into the record shop, hand tucked into his pocket and fiddling with the change inside. 

  
He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before on account of the usual recurring nightmares he had about Cliff's death and with the overwhelming feeling that Kirk knew his secret somehow. 

  
Sighing, he arranged a few things that were out of place before making his way behind the front counter, mentally preparing himself to engage with customers. 

  
Lars yawns as he enters the shop, coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, quickly stuffing the bagel into his mouth and giving James a friendly wave. 

  
James returns it with a small smile, soon turning his attention back to his work area. 

  
Lars leans against the countertop and removes the bagel from his mouth, frowning at the way James seemed to be jumpy and fidgety. 

  
"Hey, man. You feelin' okay? You seem kinda.....off this morning. Bad night or something?" 

  
James shakes his head. "No. I'm okay, honest. I'm just kinda tired, that's all." 

  
"Alright, man. I'm just checking on you. I know you haven't really been in a good place lately." Lars frowns before he moves to arrange some classic rock records. 

  
He groans at seeing how mixed up they were, wishing people could be a bit more respectful of their inventory. 

  
"Ugh. I swear, if people don't quit doin' this shit I'm gonna start jumpin' down their throats over it. Doesn't this get on your nerves, too?" Lars grumbles. 

  
James nods, but doesn't answer, moving to fiddle with the change in his pocket again, wishing he had a toy or even his pacifier to keep him level-headed while he worked.

  
This was going to be a long day, he could already tell, especially since Lars seems to have woken up with a stick up his ass this morning. 

  
James sighs, letting his head rest in his hands as he waited for a customer to come in, getting lost in his thoughts in the meanwhile. 

  
He remembers when he was bored how Cliff would always think of some fun activity to cheer him up, whether it was racing with his Hot Wheels, playing a new song on his guitar, or simply cuddling his baby. 

  
The sound of the shop door opening snaps James back into reality and he greets the girl with a friendly smile. 

  
Lars does the same, stepping back from the shelves to let the girl find what she was looking for. 

  
"If you need any help with anything, just let us know." James smiles, running a hand through his hair as he watches the girl, itching to get to the cafe across the street for coffee. 

  
He hadn't stopped for any this morning and figured that was also attributing to his morning jitters. 

  
Nearly 30 minutes of browsing later and the girl approaches the counter, holding several Beatles records under her arms. 

  
Lars wanted to say something about her choice in music, wanting to suggest another, better band, but decided to keep his mouth shut. 

  
James smiled as he rang up the total, humming along to the current Ramones song that was playing over the radio. 

  
"Thanks. Hey, tell your friends about us....we've been running a little low on business lately." He smiles, giving the girl back her change. 

  
"Sure! No problem, you guys are awesome!" She grins, picking up the records before leaving. 

  
James sighs once she's gone, rubbing his face and fidgeting a bit more than usual, doing all he can to keep his thumb from slipping into his mouth. 

  
Lars notices this and frowns, approaching him. "Hey, man, why don't you go get a coffee or something? You're gettin' a bit restless back there."

  
"Nah, I'm okay....I'm just trying to keep myself awake. I gotta go to bed earlier tonight." 

  
"James...." Lars places a hand on his shoulder. 

  
"Go get some coffee and calm down. You know what, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" 

  
James frowns. "Are you sure? I mean, I know how you get with your temper sometimes. You gonna be okay to handle this place by yourself?" 

  
Lars nods. "Yes, now go, and don't come back until you're feeling better." 

  
"Alright. Just call me if you need me for anything." James says as he pats Lars shoulder, walking across the street to the cafe after. 

  
Standing in the middle of the cafe, James looks around for a moment, thankful there weren't that many people there, despite it being close to the lunch rush. 

  
He figures they were probably at the nearby bars and more upscale restaurants, passing up ones like this. 

  
Kirk looks up from cleaning the espresso machine, eyes softening at the sight of James. 

  
He looked more unkempt than usual, hair unbrushed and clothes looking as if they hadn't been washed in days. 

  
"Hello, stranger." He smiles, washing his hands. "What can I get for you?" 

  
James blushes at the greeting, looking over the menu as he sits at the table closest to the countertop, feeling a bit more safe that way. 

  
"Oh, just the usual coffee and....I'll try one of your paninis. I'm kinda hungry, I haven't eaten yet today." He smiles softly. 

  
Kirk nods. "Coming right up." He smiles as he pours some fresh black coffee into a cup, placing it on the countertop before moving to prepare the panini. 

"Oh, hey, what'd you want on your sandwich? Or did you just want one our specialties?" 

  
James looks over the menu, tapping his chin as he tries to decide. "Um, I'll take one of the turkey, but I don't want that weird sauce." 

  
"Alright." Kirk hums softly as he moves to quickly prepare a panini for James, trying to shake the idea of him participating in weird activities out of his mind. 

  
Once the food is prepared, he carries it out to him on a plate, placing his still-hot coffee down beside it. 

  
James smiles "Thank you." He takes a sip of his coffee before digging into the sandwich. 

  
"No problem." Kirk smiles, clearing his throat lightly. 

  
"So....is there anything you'd like to talk about? How're you doing?" 

  
James blushes at the questions Kirk was asking, but he nods, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

  
"Oh, I'm hanging in there, I guess. I didn't really sleep well last night, I kept having strange dreams." 

  
Kirk frowns. "Would you like to talk about it?" He leans against the table, making eye contact with James. 

  
James shakes his head. "Not really, I'm sorry. I just don't think you'd understand."

  
"Really?" Kirk raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" 

  
"Well...." James sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know. We can't discuss them here.....it's a very....private and personal issue." 

  
Kirk nods. "Ah, I see. Well, maybe on my break we can take a little drive and talk about it?" 

  
James frowns. "I don't know. I just don't think I can tell you. I--I can't tell anyone." 

  
"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to, I'm not gonna force you, but I do wanna help you. I know you've been hurting." 

  
He nods meekly, nearly dropping his coffee cup on the floor, tightening his grip on it once he feels himself slipping. 

  
Kirk pats his shoulder before he returns to the counter, keeping an eye on James in case he needed help or anything. 

  
As James tries to relax and calm his nerves, he loses himself in the music being played over the radio, tapping his fingers against the table. 

  
Though, the next song triggers an unwanted reaction from him, as it was one of his late husband's favorites. 

  
Cliff used to sing along to it all the time and whenever James was sad or upset, it always brought a smile to his face. 

  
Now it only filled him with painful memories he could never replace and get back again. 

  
Whimpering softly, he curls into his chair, sucking his thumb.

  
He was soon so overcome with sadness that he couldn't tell he was regressing, needing comfort.

  
Kirk looks over, a little concerned at how upset the man looked but not wanting to bother him. 

  
A moment later, gunshots could be heard from down the street.

  
James whimpers as he turns his head in the direction of the noise, eyes widening as he freezes. He remembers the all too familiar sound from nearly 10 years ago. 

  
Cliff had decided to visit a guitar shop while he was shopping in a nearby clothing store. 

  
A man, supposedly under the influence of heavy drugs entered the store, brandishing a revolver from his coat. 

  
Sensing the iminent danger, Cliff tried to reason with him, tried to get him to surrender the gun, but the man was insane and this mistake untimately cost Cliff his life.

  
He can never get the sight out of his mind. Cliff laid on the floor of the guitar store in a pool of crimson blood, gasping and clinging to life as the paramedics arrived shortly onto the scene. 

  
James had to fight them in order to see his husband again, holding his hand tightly as he muttered out his last words. "I love you." 

  
He then watched as his husband died right before his eyes, another life cut way too short by the hands of fate. 

  
Kirk has ducked behind the counter, but upon hearing James whimper, he worriedly looks in that direction, slowly moving to approach him.

  
James leans against the wall, knees tucked into his chest and thumb firmly planted in his mouth. 

  
Honestly, he wanted to move, he knew he needed to seek shelter, but the only thing he could do at the moment was curl up, whimpering and afraid. 

  
He yelps once he notices Kirk approaching him out of the corner of his eye, shaking slightly.

  
"Hey. Are you okay?" He asks, looking over the terrified man in worry, never having seen him respond like this before. 

  
James slowly turns his head to look up at the man, blue eyes filled with tears and worry. 

  
He slowly moves into a sitting position and begins to relax once the gunfire ceases and the sound of sirens fills the air. 

  
While he knows that someone probably lost their life, he was thankful he didn't have to see it.

  
Kirk frowns, deciding that James was in no position to be there right now and needed to get away. "Why don't you let me take you home?" 

  
James nods, swallowing heavily as he stands up, grabbing onto Kirk's arm as he feels his knees buckle under him. 

  
"'M sowwy...." He mumbles around the digit in his mouth.

  
"Don't be. That was really alarming. I think it caught us all off guard." He says, placing a hand on James' back, leading him out to his car. 

  
James fidgets with his seatbelt the entire duration of the car ride, squirming and holding himself. 

  
He knows he needs to ask Kirk to stop so he can use the bathroom, but everytime he tried to talk, everything just came out as a choked, confusing sound. 

  
Whimpering softly, James crosses his legs in an attempt to hold it in, but finds he can no longer, closing his eyes and relaxing his bladder, blushing as he feels the wet warmth trickling down his legs and surrounding his crotch.

  
"Oh....." Kirk murmurs softly, not wanting to bring up the accident, but he wanted to know why James was suddenly acting this way. 

  
Parking the car at James' house, Kirk helps unbuckle him, shushing his whimpers. 

  
"Shh....it's alright. Everything's okay, now." He cooed softly as he guided him into the house and to his bedroom to get changed. 

  
Not even caring that he'd just had an accident, James whines as he flops down on the bed, curling up into a fetal position as he moves from sucking his thumb to his fingers.

  
Kirk blushes lightly. "Hey, man. Don't...don't you wanna get changed? You're all wet, I know that can't be comfortable." 

  
James shakes his head no at that, whining tiredly as he rolls onto his other side, back now facing Kirk. 

  
He didn't wanna get cleaned up. He didn't want new pants or underwear. All he wanted was a nap to forget all this was happening.

  
Relaxing and closing his eyes, James finds himself driting in and out of sleep, though he lifts his head up once he hears Kirk rummaging through his back room, letting out a panicked gasp. 

  
Kirk gasps as he enters the room, switching on the light and looking around in disbelief. 

  
He couldn't believe what he was looking at, rubbing his eyes and hoping this was just a dream and that there was no way he was seeing an adult nursery. 

  
Jolting up off the bed, James frowns as he makes his way to his nursery, face turning beet red at seeing Kirk standing there, a concerned look on his face. 

  
"Hey! What're you doin' in here?!" James growls, crossing his arms angrily. 

  
Kirk frowns, throwing his hands up defensively. "Hey, calm down, I'm just looking for the bathroom, I need to pee." 

  
"Oh." He frowns. "Well, you're not gonna find it in here. It's, uh, just down the hall." James says, rubbing the back of his neck before turning his attention to his own wet pants. 

  
"Sorry about what happened in your car. I guess all that coffee got to me." He chuckles.

  
Kirk raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh...." He replies, not believing the excuse James was trying to throw at him. 

  
"I think you need to get some help, you've had an accident in my car, you're crying and sucking your thumb, you're clearly not okay." 

  
James frowns at that, brows furrowing. "I don't need help! I'm fine! It was just an accident! And sometimes I suck my thumb, so what?" He scowls.

  
"James, I saw your nursery, I'm not a moron." Kirk says.

  
Kirk was right. What good did it do to try and preseve your reputation when the evidence was right in front of you? 

  
"This is _not_ what you think.....if you give me a chance, I can explain it to you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else." 

  
Kirk thought for a moment, before giving a nod. "I won't, but you seriously need to considor changing." 

  
James sighs at that, heading to his room and emerging nearly 10 minutes later with a dry pair of jeans and underwear on. 

  
He leads Kirk to the living room, sitting down on the couch beside him, taking out a photo album from the nearby magazine holder.

  
"I'm going to show you some very important pictures....ones that will hopefully help you to open your eyes to my....situation. I've never shown anyone else these before." 

  
Kirk nods, folding his hands in his lap and scooting a bit closer to James so he could see them better. 

  
He watches as he opens the album, aptly titled "Daddy and Me", and was decorated with vintage stickers of baby animals and cute things.

  
Littered amongst the album were picture of James, dressed in either just diapers or with babyish outfits and Cliff taking on the role of his caregiver.

  
Each one had a little story to go along with it and had been decorated with stickers by both Cliff and James...mostly James in his regressed headspace. 

  
They depicted a world that Kirk never even knew had existed....but was now growing increasingly curious about. 

  
He didn't really understand what he was looking at or why they'd chosen to photograph it, but he did understand these pictures were very special to James. 

  
"See....Cliff wasn't just my husband....he was my Daddy behind closed doors....and he always took the best care of me." 

  
Kirk clears his throat before speaking. "I see.....I....had no idea it was ever like that for you two." 

  
James nods, frowning. "Yeah....he was always there for me when I was having a bad day or just needed someone to talk to....kinda like you...." 

  
Kirk pauses for a moment, but smiles, looking over the pictures once more. 

  
"So....if you don't mind me asking....why do you do this? Is it a fetish? Is it sexual or anything?" 

  
James shakes his head. "No. No, it's not sexual....at least it wasn't for us. We kept that seperate from our baby play." 

  
"The truth is....that I regress involuntarily....usually without warning and I can't control it. It's why I was sucking my thumb and why I had the accident in your car. It's triggered by stressful events....like that shooting." 

  
Kirk frowns. "Yeah, I was pretty stressed during that too...it was pretty scary." 

  
"Unfortunately, I don't always get to choose when I regress, but if I'm home...wearing diapers and sucking a pacifier certainly helps things." James says as he puts the photo album away. 

  
"I can totally understand that. Everyone in life has their own way of comforting themselves and coping with stress and yours is....diapers and pacifiers." 

  
James nods. "Yeah. It's honestly harmless and very soothing.....but you can probably imagine it's not very fun to regress alone. It's terrifying sometimes...being alone, with no one to hold you when you're crying." 

  
Kirk takes James' hand, holding it gently as he makes eye contact with him. 

  
"Well....how would you feel if I were to start checking up on you? Maybe staying with you on weekends?" 

  
James smiles softly, blushing. "O--Okay....I guess that'd be alright. I'm not supposed to go back to work until I'm "feeling better", so I guess I'll be off a while." 

  
Kirk chuckles, nodding. "Great! It'll give us more time to get to know each other." 

  
James nods, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it will....and maybe you'll even learn a thing or two.' 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the weekend had finally rolled around, Kirk was happy to finally get a break from work. 

  
He was thankful that David didn't mind taking over his shift for him so he could spend time with James. 

  
Having called James on his lunch break, the two made plans to order a pizza and just stay in. 

  
Kirk smiled as he glanced up at the clock, gathering up his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

  
Once it was finally 6:00, Kirk clocked out, greeting David and patting his shoulder as he walked inside.

  
"Thanks for covering for me this weekend. Sorry it was on such short notice." He frowns.

  
David shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I didn't have any plans, anyway. Have a great weekend."

  
Kirk smiles. "You too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

  
He walks out to the parking lot, unlocking his car and climbing in, placing his bag down in the passenger's seat.

  
Running a hand through his hair, he relaxes for a moment, turning the radio to a local heavy metal station.

  
As he was relaxing, his thoughts shifted to James and what he was doing. 

  
He frowned at the possibility that he could be hurt, and in his regressed mindset wouldn't understand how to call for help. 

  
Swallowing heavily, he starts the engine and pulls onto the street, heading to James' house, growing more and more concerned by the minute.

  
Nearly 30 minutes later, he finally arrived, practically jumping out of his car and racing to the door.

  
He knocks twice but receives no answer, which only made him panic even more. 

  
Pushing on the door, he frowns at seeing that it's unlocked, opening it and walking inside. 

  
"James? Where are you? Are you here?" He called out, looking about the house for any sign of James. 

  
He stopped at seeing that the nursery door was open, sighing at seeing James inside. 

  
The man was leaning against the wall, hugging a blanket close to him, rubbing his cheek against the soft material.

  
Kirk smiles as he approaches him, brows furrowing sympathetically once he notices the look on James' face. 

  
It wasn't a look of boredom, but of loneliness and longing.

  
Crouching down in front of James, Kirk gave him a smile, extending his arms for a hug. 

  
It took James a second to notice, but he smiled when he did, leaning into the hug and nuzzling Kirk.

  
Kirk had been reading up on information pertaining to James' lifestyle so he could communicate with him better in headspace.

  
Those websites helped to open his eyes even further to James' situation, explaining it in a way that was a bit more easy to understand.

  
"How was your day, Jamie? Did you do anything fun? Have you been a good boy?" 

  
James pulled away from the hug, eyebrows raising in surprise at how Kirk was speaking to him. 

  
Perhaps he had done his research, after all. 

  
He gives him a nod before standing to lead Kirk to the kitchen, picking up a piece of paper and shyly handing it to him.

  
Kirk smiles as he looks over the crayon scribbles, stickers and glued-on macaroni noodles, with the words, "Thank You" written in big letters.

  
"Make dat... fow you." James smiles, blush creeping up on his cheeks and he hides his face.

  
Kirk furrows his brows, blinking away tears, sniffling softly as he wipes them away, pulling James into another hug.

  
"No one's ever made anything like that for me before. Thank you so much, buddy. I love it, you did a great job!"

  
He squeezes James lightly before guiding him to the couch to sit down. 

  
"Now..." He places a hand on James' knee. "Do you still want to get a pizza?"

  
James thinks for a moment before giving the man a nod and replying in a babyish tone. "Pizza." 

  
Kirk smiles at that and nods. "Okay. What's your favorite kind? We can get whatever you want."

  
James thinks for a minute, chewing on his fingers lightly as he leans against the couch cushion.

  
"Cheese?" He smiles, squirming in his soggy diaper, needing to be changed.

  
Kirk nods. "Okay, we can get a cheese pizza. Would you like anything else? Some breadsticks?" 

  
James shakes his head, standing up and heading to the nursery to grab a diaper and wipes, hoping Kirk would change him.

  
Kirk picks up a nearby phone and dials the number for a local pizza place, placing their order for a large cheese pizza and a side of breadsticks. 

  
He glances over and notices the diaper and wipes lying beside the couch on the floor. 

  
Once the order has been placed, he returns to James, still glancing at the changing supplies. 

  
He clears his throat as he looks at him, noting the blush on his face. 

  
"Do...do you need a diaper change? I don't mind helping you." 

  
James nods, picking up the diaper and handing it to Kirk. 

  
"Okay. Can you lay back on the couch for me?" 

  
James nods and does what Kirk asks, lying down on the couch and folding his fingers together across his chest.

  
Kirk sits on the other end, unsnapping James' onesie and revealing the sodden diaper. 

  
He picks up the container of wipes and places it aside for the moment, noticing the look on James' face.

  
"You okay, buddy?" Kirk gently rubs his exposed tummy, hoping to soothe him, knowing he was probably nervous.

  
James nods, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking it passively. 

  
"Okay, I'm just checking on you. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything." 

  
He untapes the soggy diaper and removes it, grabbing a few wipes and cleaning any residue away.

  
James giggles and squirms at the feeling, kicking slightly as he was being wiped clean. 

  
Kirk chuckles at how adorable James was like this, innocent and somewhat naive. 

  
Once he'd been cleaned up and the new diaper was taped on, he was then guided to the nearby playpen to play until the pizza arrived.

  
Kirk decided to watch tv for a little while, keeping a watchful eye on James, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

  
He smiled as he watched the man get lost in play, letting out happy gurgles and babbles as he chewed on a jingly plush block. 

  
Observing this behavior firsthand was a little...unusual, but nothing about it was overly creepy or disturbing.

  
It was just a man playing with baby toys, nothing really taboo, at least, not in his eyes.

  
There was nothing sexual or perverted about this behavior and it was a shame that James had to hide his true self from everyone.

  
It was then that an idea formed in Kirk's head. 

  
If James wouldn't be accepted then maybe he should go somewhere that he can be himself without fear...but where?

  
Kirk was still very new to all this and had no idea how to even set up an event like that...or would he nor James have the time.

  
They both still had to work to support themselves, pay bills and everything.

  
Maybe one day in the future they could meet other people like James so he can feel like he finally belongs for once. 

  
Watching James for a bit longer, Kirk looks up as he notices a pair of headlights in the driveway. 

  
"Oh, good. The pizza must finally be here. I'm starving...how about you, Jamie?" 

  
He smiles at James, who was now sitting up in the playpen, leaning into his touch as he ruffles his hair. 

  
Kirk makes his way over to the door, deciding he wasn't going to let the delivery man get a glance at James as he opens it. 

  
James furrows his brows, letting out a soft whimper as he covers his face, hoping the man didn't see him. 

  
Once their food had been paid for, Kirk carried it inside, placing it on the table and returning to James. 

  
"Hey...it's okay. He's gone now. You don't have to hide anymore." 

  
Kirk smiles softly, slowly moving James' hands away from his face, helping him out of the playpen. 

  
James frees himself from Kirk's grip and moves to open a nearby closet, dragging out his highchair. 

  
Kirk's eyes widened slightly, but he smiled, helping James into it before locking the tray in place. 

  
He rummages through the kitchen for a bib and frowns whenever he doesn't find one. 

  
"Where do you keep your bibs, buddy? Are they in your nursery?" Kirk asks, to which James nods.

  
"Okay." He smiles, patting James' shoulder before heading to the nursery, returning shortly with a Cookie Monster bib.

  
He ties it around James' neck and grabs two plates from the kitchen, giving James a few slices of pizza along with a bottle of milk.

  
Pouring himself a glass of water and sitting down at the table, Kirk gives James a smile before he begins to eat his own food. 

  
James eats his food somewhat messily, getting globs of gooey cheese and tomato sauce on his hands and in his facial hair. 

  
Kirk chuckles and shakes his head at how cute James looked covered in food, just like a baby. 

  
"Is that yummy, buddy? It looks like you enjoy it." He smiles, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

  
James nods, eating half of his breadstick before letting out a burp, picking up his bottle and guzzling down the contents.

  
Kirk finishes up his water and takes his and James' plates to the kitchen, placing them into the sink for later and returning to James. 

  
"I think we need to give you a bath now. You've got dinner all over you!" Kirk chuckles as he takes James from his highchair, leading him to the bathroom.

  
Sitting James on the bathmat, Kirk strips him of his messy bib, onesie and diaper, humming softly as he runs the water, keeping a close eye on him.

  
Once the tub is full enough, Kirk helps James into the tub, gathering up some rubber toys and blocks that float around him, as well as some foam alphabet letters.

  
"Look, Jamie..." He picks up a "J" shaped block, showing it to him. "Can you spell your name for me?"

  
James smiles, nodding as he picks up a nearby block, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on it happily. 

  
"No, silly....we don't eat it! Here...Let me show you!"

  
He finds another "J" block, along with the rest of the letters in James' name, spelling it out on the wall for him.

  
"See? That's your name....James!" Kirk grins, moving to wash James' body and messy face, frowning when James whined, pushing him away. 

  
"No! Not messy! No do dat!" He fusses, whimpering and pouting. 

  
Kirk shushes him gently. "It's okay. I just need to get you all nice and clean before bedtime." 

  
James fusses a bit more before he finds himself growing tired, leaning against the wall while Kirk washed his hair.

  
He hums happily at the feeling of Kirk's gentle touches, relaxing and closing his eyes. 

  
Once James had been washed and his body rinsed clean, Kirk helped him out of the tub, wrapping him in a soft, warm towel and leading him to the nursery.

  
Helping James onto the changing table, Kirk pushes a pacifier into his mouth as he moves to diaper and dress him for bed. 

  
James suckles his pacifier innocently as he's being diapered, squirming slightly from the happy feeling it gave him. 

  
Kirk smiles, gently patting his tummy before helping him sit up and hop off the changing table. 

  
"What would you like to wear to bed, Jamie?" He asks, leading James to his closet. 

  
James looks through his clothes until he finds a set of teddy bear pajamas, pulling them down and handing them to Kirk. 

  
Kirk then tugs the bottoms and top onto James, making sure he was comfortable before taking him to the living room to cuddle on the couch.

  
Sitting down, Kirk allows James to lay in his lap, petting his hair as his head's cradled in the crook of his elbow.

  
James is quiet as he cuddles with Kirk, curling into him and finding himself drifting in and out of sleep. 

  
"Would you like a bottle, Jamie?" Kirk asks, gently sitting him up in his lap. 

  
James, of course, nods in response, removing his pacifier eagerly. 

  
He always loved it whenever Cliff would feed him his bottle before bedtime, which only aided in his sleepiness.

  
"Okay. You wait right here while I go warm one up for you." Kirk smiles, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

  
He pours some milk into an empty bottle, warming it on the stovetop. 

  
James lets out a sleepy yawn as he leans against the couch cushions, grabbing at his feet innocently as he waits. 

  
Returning to James a few minutes later, Kirk sits on the couch with the man in his lap, cradling him close as he brings the bottle to his lips. 

  
Kirk smiles and hums to James as he feeds him, their eyes meeting and staying locked the entire time. 

  
James stubbornly stays awake until he's emptied the bottle and his stomach is warm and full.

  
Once he's been burped, James lets out an exhausted yawn, stretching and curling into Kirk as he falls asleep. 

  
Kirk smiled as he gently patted James' back, amazed that he could make this helpless man feel safe enough to fall asleep in his arms.

  
Honestly, it wasn't so bad taking care of James and Kirk could definitely see making it a weekend thing.

  
He just hoped that James thought he was a decent caregiver...he was so new to this and had no prior experience with children. 

  
Now he knew what James meant when he said he'd probably learn a thing or two.

  
As much as he hated to admit it, James made a pretty cute baby. 

  
This was going to be an interesting weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Kirk yawned and stretched out on the couch.

  
However, with James still asleep on top of him, there wasn't much wiggle room between them. 

  
Kirk smiles as he watches James sleep, head nestled against his chest and resting snugly beneath his chin. 

  
As much as he hated it, he knew he'd have to wake James to get him changed and dressed for the day. 

  
Before he'd fallen asleep last night, Kirk made plans to have a fun day out with James, to let him be little for a while.

  
The only question was, if he was willing to try it.

  
Kirk only wanted James to be happy with himself, as he deserved to be. 

  
Though, shoving this kind of lifestyle into a vanilla crowd's face, might not be the best idea. 

  
He shrugged that feeling off as he gently nudged James, who slowly opened his eyes and yawned. 

  
The two locked eyes for a moment before James sat up, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself further.

  
Removing his hands from his face, James gave Kirk a confused look. 

  
"You're still here? Wow....you must really like me, or something."

  
Kirk chuckles. "Of course I'm still here, silly. We're spending the weekend together, remember?"

  
James scratches his head for a moment before nodding. 

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought you left last night....stupid me." 

  
Kirk frowns slightly. "You're not stupid. In all honesty, you were probably in such a euphoric state that you forgot what rational thinking was."

  
James nods. "Yeah, I was in pretty deep, but it was...really nice. I haven't been that way in years." 

  
"I could tell. The way you looked at me, I could see it was like heaven to you. I enjoyed it too....I like being your caregiver." 

  
James smiles as he leans into Kirk and wraps his arms around him, refusing to let go.

  
"Awww. Someone's a cuddly baby this morning, isn't he?" Kirk coos as he gently pats James' back. 

  
James answers with a meek nod as he continues to cuddle into Kirk, wanting to stay like this forever.

  
The two men continue to hug and cuddle each other for the next 10 minutes until Kirk decides it's time to get changed and dressed.

  
He gently pulls away from the hug and decides to check James' diaper, slipping a hand beneath his onesie. 

  
James blushes as his diaper is checked, as he knows he's pretty wet from last night. 

  
At least with Kirk there was no shame in hiding it....even if it was a bit embarrassing. 

  
Kirk tsks playfully after checking James' diaper, giving the front a gentle squeeze.

  
"My goodness, you're a soggy boy this morning! I think we should get you changed before you get a rash." 

  
With that, Kirk stands up and takes James' hand, leading him to the nursery for a diaper change. 

  
Hopping onto the changing table, James sucks his thumb as he watches Kirk gather supplies from the nearby shelf. 

  
"Before I change you I wanted to propose an idea...we don't have to do it, but I thought you might want to try."

  
James nods, removing his thumb from his mouth. "Okay. what is it?"

  
Kirk places the changing supplies down on the edge of the table and gently takes James' hand.

  
"I was thinking...maybe we could have a fun day out today. We could go to a toy store or have ice cream."

  
James frowns. "I--I don't know....I mean, I don't know about bringing my baby side out in public."

  
Kirk nods. "I understand. We don't have to. I just thought you'd wanna go get a new toy or something. I won't force you, Jamie."

  
James bites his lip as he thinks. "Well....I guess it could be fun. And I won't be alone this time."

  
"That's right! I think it'll be fun and I'll be right there with you the whole time."

  
James nods, lying back on the table and resting his hands atop his chest with a sigh. 

  
He relaxes and lets his mind wander as Kirk changes him, letting out a soft giggle as he feels Kirk's fingers trailing along the sides of his tummy. 

  
"Does that tickle, Jamie? Huh?" Kirk grins as he moves his fingers to the center of James' tummy.

  
This only causes James to giggle even louder, kicking and squirming as he pushes at Kirk's hands. 

  
Kirk chuckles, moving his hands away. "You're such a silly baby! Yes, you are!" 

  
James shakes his head no and brings his thumb to his mouth, smiling around it as he's being taped into a nice, clean diaper.

  
He sits up on the table before hopping off and making his way to his closet with Kirk, who opens it.

  
"Let's see....we need to find something that's not so babyish..." Kirk mutters, looking through the wardrobe.

  
He smiles as he takes out a pair of red shortalls and a striped blue shirt, thinking James would look adorable in them. 

  
"What do you think about this, Jamie? Do you like it...or would you rather wear something else?"

  
James stares at the clothes for a moment before nodding. "I wike dem...." 

  
Kirk grinned and nodded. "Okay, then. Let's get you dressed, buddy." 

  
He slips the shirt onto James and tugs it over his tummy, giving it another tickle before he helps James into the shortalls, snapping them closed over his diaper.

  
Standing back, Kirk admires his adorable charge, giving him a pacifier before leading him to the living room. 

  
He guides James to sit at the kitchen table before preparing a bottle and some oatmeal for him. 

  
Once they were finished and cooled to an appropriate temperature, Kirk placed both items in front of him, grabbing a bib from the nursery. 

  
"Now...I need to run next door and take a shower. Can you sit here and eat your breakfast like a good boy?" 

  
James pouts softly from the idea of being alone, but he nods, knowing showers were important to grown-ups.

  
Kirk smiles, ruffling James' hair gently before he leaves, trekking across the yard to his house. 

  
He unlocks the door and heads to his bathroom, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper before he starts the shower. 

  
Stepping inside and closing the sliding glass door behind him, Kirk sighs softly as he scrubs his body with soap. 

  
As much as he tries to relax and clean himself throughly, he finds it difficult as his thoughts keep shifting to James and if he was okay. 

  
" _Surely he's fine. He's been alone like that before...._ " Kirk thinks. 

  
He massages shampoo into his scalp before rinsing off and turning off the water. 

  
Grabbing a nearby towel, Kirk quickly dries himself off before heading to his bedroom to get dressed.

  
Meanwhile, James has finished his oatmeal, thankfully without getting it all over himself. 

  
The table, however, was a different story as he'd switched from using a spoon to his fingers, resulting in a huge mess with oatmeal smeared everywhere.

  
Now, with his tummy full of food, James makes his way to the nursery, plopping down and drinking his bottle as he pulled out some of his toys. 

  
Kirk blow-dries his hair before tugging on his shoes and heading back to James' house. 

  
He enters the house and makes his way to the kitchen, sighing softly at seeing the mess all over the table. 

  
Hearing a clattering sound coming from the nursery, Kirk quickly went to check it out, hoping James was okay.

  
Standing in the doorway, he smiles as he watches James play with some of his Fisher Price toys, this one being a zoo set. 

  
The bottle had been emptied and discarded on the floor near James' feet and there were clumps of oatmeal in his facial hair. 

  
Entering the nursery, Kirk placed a hand against James' shoulder and smiled when he turned to look at him.

  
"Hey, Jamie. I see you finished your bottle like a good boy. How about we get you cleaned up and ready to go bye-bye?"

  
James looked at Kirk, then at his toy set with a frown. 

  
"Pway wif toy...." He pouted, clutching a little plastic giraffe in his hand and sitting firmly on the floor.

  
"No, come on, Jamie. We need to clean your face and brush your teeth. Then we'll go shopping for a new toy! That'll be fun!" 

  
Kirk took James' hand and grunted as he struggled to pull him up. 

  
"No! I wan' pway!" James whined, fussing and pouting like the baby he was dressed as. 

  
"You can play later, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up." Kirk said, pulling James onto his feet and leading him to the bathroom.

  
James pouts as he sits on the toilet, crossing his arms as Kirk brushed his teeth before wiping the sticky residue out of his beard and off his face. 

  
"Aww. Such a fussy boy! I figured you'd be excited to go get a new toy. I guess I was wrong..." Kirk teases.

  
James' expression changes and he nods, fumbling with the green pacifier in his pocket. 

  
Once James' face was clean and his shoes had been tugged on, Kirk moved to pack a diaper bag for their adventure. 

  
Finding a multicolored messenger type bag, Kirk begins to pack it full of items he knew they'd need, while James watched quietly. 

  
After making sure they were all prepared, Kirk cleaned up the mess on the kitchen table and grabbed James' house keys from the shelf, ushering James out the door before looking it. 

  
James covered his face as he was led outside, afraid someone else was going to see him dressed like a baby.

  
Kirk frowned at that. "What's the matter, Jamie? You okay? Do I need to get you some sunglasses so the sun doesn't hurt your eyes?" 

  
James shook his head. "No. I---I'm hiding...."

  
Kirk nodded, frown still present on his face. "I see. Do you still wanna go out? We don't have to."

  
James bit his lip, but nodded. "Yeah, I do...I can do it...I promise. I want to...I _really_ do."

  
"Okay. Let's get you buckled in, then. I want my baby to be safe." Kirk says as he opens the back door of his car. 

  
Sitting down in the seat, James paused. "Kirk? I'm your baby? Do...you mean that?" 

  
Kirk blushes as he buckles James in snugly. "Well...yeah...of course you are! I'm your caregiver, right?"

  
James nods, fidgeting with the seatbelt. "Yeah, you are. I was hoping maybe one day in the future you would....become my Daddy." 

  
Kirk grinned. "I'd like that a lot. I'd love to be your Daddy! I'll be the best one ever!" 

  
With that, the two men share another hug before Kirk shuts the back door, climbing in and starting the engine.

  
He looks back at James, who is now suckling on his pacifier, before heading into the nearby city. 

  
By now, James has fallen back into his regressed headspace, feeling just like a baby in an adult's world.

  
He watches out the window with wide eyes as they pass numerous cars on the highway, excited to see all the toys at the toy store. 

  
"How're you doing back there, Jamie? Are you okay?" Kirk asks, as he turns up the radio, getting a nod in return. 

  
Nearly 15 minutes of driving pass before they finally arrive at a Toys 'R Us, which already looked packed with kids. 

  
"Well....this should be interesting." Kirk mumbles to himself as he finds a parking space. 

  
The good thing about this store, was that there was a restaurant that had ice cream right beside it, so they'd be killing two birds with one stone with this trip.

  
After unbuckling James, Kirk takes his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. 

  
"Are you ready, Jamie? This is gonna be a huge step for you!" 

  
James removes his pacifier and nods, squeezing Kirk's hand in return as they then enter the store, met with a barrage of screaming kids.

  
"Okay, Jamie. You can get two toys...whatever you want...just as long as it'll fit in the trunk." Kirk chuckles.

  
James nods as he looks around in awe, not having set foot in one of these in years. 

  
He was so shocked by how much the toys had changed, though he immediately recognized the ones he wanted to look at first. Hot Wheels.

  
"Cars!" He grins, tugging free of Kirk's grip and making his way to that asile.

  
He grunts as he shoves children out of the way to get to the toy he wanted, holding it away from one boy who was reaching for it. "Mine! My toy!"

  
"Hey, no!" Kirk scolds, grabbing James' wrist and pulling him back. 

  
He had no idea what had suddenly gotten into James that caused him to act with such anger and force toward a child. 

  
"If you do that again, we're going home and you're not getting a toy."

  
James frowns at that, pouting softly as he holds the toy close. "My toy! Mine!"

  
"Jamie, no. You don't get to take things from other people."

  
"But.....I wan' it." He whimpers, giving Kirk the best pout and puppy dog eyes he can to try and bribe him.

  
"We'll find you another toy, but that boy wanted it first and it's very rude to take it from him. Now, give it back before we leave with nothing."

  
James sighs, giving the toy back to the child, who quickly runs to his nearby mother, clinging to her leg.

  
She narrows her eyes as she looks over James, scowling slightly. 

  
"I cannot believe they let people like _you_ in here...I mean, you're obviously retarded...isn't there some institution you should be in?" 

  
This slur causes James to whimper and he moves to hide behind Kirk, crouching so he didn't have to see the lady's face. 

  
Kirk frowns at that. "What? What the hell do you mean by that, lady? James isn't retarded!" 

  
"Well...just look at the way he's dressed! Only a retard would dress like that and act like that over a toy!" 

  
By now, James has started to cry, face buried in Kirk's shoulder, attracting unwanted attention from children and parents alike. 

  
"Oh, nice going, lady. You made him cry. I hope you're happy with yourself, you stupid bitch." 

  
The lady scoffs and drags her son away from the scene, though the boy leaves the toy after he sees how hurt James looked.

  
Leading James to a more vacant corner of the store, Kirk shushes him and moves to pull him into a hug. 

  
"It's okay, Jamie. That lady was just being a meanie. Don't worry about what she said." 

  
James sniffles softly as he looks at Kirk for a moment, he feels terrible about how he acted and knows it was his fault. 

  
"I sowwy. Still have toy?" He mumbles softly, fidgeting with his pacifier before shoving it into his mouth.

  
Kirk nods. "I know you are, Jamie, and yes, you can still get a toy. Show me the ones you want."

  
James takes Kirk's hand and leads him down every asile until they come across one with stuffed animals for babies in a bin. 

  
Digging through all of them, James smiles softly as he pulls out an adorable stuffed brontosaurus with a jingly bell inside.

  
He hugs it tight and looks at Kirk. "Wan' dis toy!" 

  
Kirk smiles and nods. "Okay, buddy. We can definitely get that one. You can pick out one more, then we'll go get some lunch."

  
James looks through the rest of the stuffed animals and smiles as he picks out another stuffed dino companion. 

  
"I love them, Jamie! Let's go pay for them so we can get some food in our tummies!"

  
Kirk leads James to the checkout counter and pays for his dinosaurs, thankful they were actually on clearance and weren't $25 a peice.

  
After placing the dinosaurs in the back seat, Kirk led James to the restaurant that was next door, hoping they wouldn't have another little incident.

  
Walking inside and sitting at a table that was more secluded, Kirk smiles as he ties a bib around James' neck, giving him a menu to look at.

  
"I want you to choose something from the kid's menu, okay? And if you eat all your food...including your veggies, I'll get you some ice cream!" 

  
James blushed and nodded, knowing he would be a good boy and do what Kirk wanted. 

  
Looking over the menu, James already knew what he wanted, pointing to it eagerly.

  
"You want a burger, Jamie? Are you sure you can handle it?" Kirk asked, digging in the diaper bag for a sippy cup.

  
James nods. "Yep! I a big boy! I hab big boy teefs!" 

  
Kirk chuckles. "Yes, you do, Jamie. I'm sure you can eat it with no problem."

  
A waiter finally comes to their table, staring at James for a moment. "Hello. Are you guys ready to order?" 

  
Kirk nods. "Yes. I just want a burger and so does he, but he wants one off the child's menu with a side of carrots...and can you please fill his sippy cup with milk?" 

  
The waiter appears to hold back laughter as he nods, taking the cup and their menus before heading to the kitchen.

  
"Hmm...he seemed very...okay with seeing you like this, James."

  
James nods. "Uh-huh. Maybe he's one himself...or knows one."

  
"It's possible." Kirk says as he reaches beneath the table to check James' diaper.

  
James blushes, pushing Kirk's hand away. "No....not in public...I--I'm not _that_ wet." 

  
"I know, sweetie. I'm going to wait until you poop to change you this time." 

  
James frowns. "What?! You want me to...mess myself? I--I don't know about that, Kirk."

  
"Aw, Jamie. It's only natural. Besides, you're just a baby, you don't know any better."

  
James covers his face and groans, not moving his hands until their food came. 

  
He looks over his food and smiles at seeing the ketchup smiley face on his open-faced burger. 

  
"Aww. Isn't that cute? They made a little face for you, Jamie!" 

  
He notices his sippy cup and takes a drink from it, milk dribbling down his chin, which was wiped away with a napkin. 

  
Kirk then leaves James to eat his food on his own, wanting him to enjoy himself like he had this morning. 

  
James does, digging into his small burger and practically devouring it, before moving onto his carrots, which he decided to eat with his hands.

  
Kirk shakes his head as he watches James practically having inhaled his food, hoping that wouldn't make for an upset tummy later.

  
However, as James was guzzling down his milk, he couldn't help but feel a growing pressure in his bowels, causing him to frown.

  
Placing his sippy cup down, he whimpers softly, gripping the edge of the table as the pressure grows stronger.

  
Kirk raises an eyebrow and looks at him in concern. 

  
"Jamie? What's the matter? You okay?" He asks, though he has an idea as to why James is upset. 

  
James answers with a grunt as he pushes a mess into his diaper and sits back with a sigh once he's finished. 

  
Of course, some of the other diners were upset and disgusted by that, but James didn't care. 

  
He just knew he felt much better and that's what mattered. 

  
Sitting there in his mess, James blushed, feeling very little and infantile from what he'd just done. 

  
"Good boy, Jamie. I bet you feel a lot better now, don't you?" Kirk smiled. 

  
James nodded, leaning into Kirk and letting out a soft yawn as he moved to rub his eyes. 

  
"Aww. I think it's about time for someone's nap. Do you still want ice cream or do you want to go home and get changed?" 

  
James yawned once more, looking at Kirk tiredly. "Go home....take a nap." 

  
Kirk nodded. "Okay, just let me pay for our food and we can leave." 

  
He flagged down their waiter and paid for their meal, leaving a tip before grabbing James' sippy cup and placing it back in the diaper bag.

  
Taking James' hand, Kirk then leads him back out to the car, buckling him in and ruffling his hair. 

  
James smiles, hugging his dinosaurs close as they made the journey back home, so very thankful for Kirk.

  
"Did you have fun today, Jamie?" Kirk asks, glancing back at James through the rearview mirror. 

  
James nods. "Uh-huh. Had fun. Tank yew...." 

  
Kirk grins. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I hope we can have more days like this....maybe without mean ladies next time." 

  
By the time they'd arrived back home, it was already late afternoon, which made for a beautiful sunset. 

  
"Wow. It's so late already! Time just flew by today, huh, Jamie?" Kirk asks as he pulls into the driveway.

  
James nods, letting out another yawn as he tugged on his seatbelt, whining softly from his full diaper.

  
Opening the back door, Kirk frowns at James' whining as he unbuckles him. 

  
"I know, buddy. I'm gonna get that icky diaper changed, I promise. Then we'll have a nap." 

  
Kirk takes James inside and guides him to the nursery for a diaper change. 

  
James nearly falls asleep on the changing table, hugging his brontosaurus close and squirming slightly.

  
The change takes a bit longer than usual due to it being a messy diaper, but Kirk manages, helping James into his crib after.

  
He leaves James in just his shirt and diaper to nap, gently petting his hair as he sleeps.

  
"Sweet dreams, Jamie. You deserve them."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the weekend came, it went, and needless to say James wasn't quite ready to go back to work yet, even though he knew he needed to. 

Seeing how he was still in his crib from the previous night, he couldn't help but smile, appreciative of the fact that Kirk had allowed him to sleep in it. 

He lets out a yawn as he stretches, untangling himself from his blankets and sitting up, blushing at the feeling of a wet diaper beneath him. 

Of course, he'd normally expect Kirk to come change him, but James figured he was getting ready to go to his own job and he didn't want to bother him or make him late. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he unlatches the side of the crib and hops down, rubbing his face as he makes his way to the bathroom for his morning routine. 

Disposing of the wet diaper, he then removes his shirt, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. 

As James scrubs his body with soap, he can't help but to smile at the squeaky rubber duck in the corner, the toy bringing up the memory of the wonderful weekend he'd gotten to enjoy.

Bending to pick it up, he can't stop himself from squeezing it, an innocent giggle escaping his lips from the infantile sound it made. 

Though as soon as the smile was there, it disapeared, with James becoming more aware that he had to be an adult today....just for a little while.

Sure, he missed Lars and had hoped Dave was back from his little trip to Oregon, so he'd get to see all the cool stuff he bought, but he missed Kirk even more. 

Maybe they could go on a little lunch date together or at least get some time alone to talk, as long as James got to see Kirk, he was happy. 

Scrubbing shampoo into his hair, James hums happily, knowing he was going to make the best of today and not let his stupid regression spells fuck him over. 

Once he was finished with his shower, he stepped out, drying himself off with a towel and making his way to his bedroom. 

Flipping on the switch, he looks around, feeling as if he hadn't been in there for years, after having spent all weekend sleeping and being dressed in the nursery. 

His eyes glance around the room, falling on a framed photo of his late husband, sitting on the couch with his favorite bass, his Rickenbacker in his lap, and cigarette dripping ashes onto his jeans. 

It seemed like Cliff was at his happiest when he played bass, as if it transported him to a whole other world entirely and James thought it was amazing. 

Though, when he wasn't playing bass, he made sure James was always by his side, no matter where he went or what he was doing, James loved that.

Cliff always had a very...reserved and calm nature about him, that made James feel at ease, and sure there were times he seemed like an ass, but really meant nothing by it. 

That's why it's still so hard for James to fully let him go....though he can see a lot of his traits in Kirk...so it's a great thing they were friends. 

Blinking a few times, James shakes his head, snapping out of the little trance he was in, taking some clothes from the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. 

In remembrance of his husband, he tugs on one of his favorite Misfits tees and some jeans, hating the fact that he had to wear his briefs instead of a diaper today.

He was always afraid of an accident happening at work or while he was out in general, but it's not like he could take diapers to work....or could he?

Opening the storage closet in the hallway, James grins as he finds a duffel bag that was the perfect size for work. 

Heading to the nursery, he quickly stuffs the bag with two diapers and a few other things that he thought he might need, including his favorite pacifier and a small toy he could possibly fiddle with. 

Once that had been taken care of, James made his way to the kitchen for some quick breakfast. 

Looking over the tiled kitchen countertop, his eyes fall on a note, which he figures has been left by Kirk before he went back to his own home early this morning. 

Picking it up and unfolding it, a smile forms on James' lips as he begins to read it, leaning against the countertop. 

_"Sorry I just left you this morning, I got a call to come into work earlier than usual._ _I really want to thank you for making this weekend one of the best I've ever had...hopefully you feel the same way._ _I can't wait to spend more time with you and I'll be there if you need me._ _I hope you have a great day at work, Jamie. Try to keep your pants dry."_

Hugging the note close to his chest, James hums softly as he reminisces about the weekend, hoping to do the same with Kirk again very soon. 

Glancing up at the clock, he gasps, seeing that he'd be late for work if he didn't leave in the next few minutes. 

Grabbing a bottle of water and a granola bar from the cabinet, James sighed as he picked up his duffel bag and keys, heading out the door before locking it and making his way to work. 

The morning commute is pretty boring and a little frustrating, but James doesn't seem to mind, thankful it gives him enough time to eat his breakfast before work.

Getting lost in the current song playing, his thoughts keep falling back to the weekend, and how nice it was to go out in public without everyone laughing at him. 

Without Kirk, he would've never had that kind of confidence...not even with Cliff, who preferred to keep his baby hidden safely away. 

It was actually amazing that he could do that, seeing as most ABDL's prefer to keep their activities very private. 

Of course, he'd never let Lars or Dave know his secret, no matter what they offered them. 

They, besides Kirk, were his only friends and there was no way he was going to lose them and his job because of it. 

It wasn't long before the traffic began to flow evenly, and James was able to finally able to make his way to Mayhem Records for the day. 

Parking outside the building, he grabs his duffel bag from the passengers side, slinging the strap over his shoulder as he enters the shop, giving Lars and Dave a friendly wave.

Lars is the first to approach him, happy to see that he's back and seems to be feeling better than last week. 

"Hey, man. Glad to see you back. I take it you're feelin' better now?" Lars asks, eyes meeting James'. 

James nods. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for letting me have the time off, I'll make it up to you." 

Lars shakes his head as he leans against one of the shelves of records.

"Don't worry about it. We all need a break sometimes. All that matters is that you feel better." 

James smiles at that and moves to stand behind the register, placing his duffel bag down on the floor. 

He then turns to Dave, who was eating a donut from an open box that was atop one of the tables. 

"So, how was your trip to Oregon? Did you have fun? Get anything new I should know about?" 

Dave scoffs and shakes his head. "It was boring as fuck and the damn guitar I picked up broke a string the first time I tried to play it." 

"Why'd you go to Oregon for a guitar when we have a guitar store not far down the street?" 

Dave shrugs, wiping some powdered sugar from his mouth and shirt.

"Well, the guy said it was the last one they had and it was in mint condition so I figured what the hell? Besides, they don't have a very good selection at the store here." 

James nods, moving to take a donut from the box as he was still hungry, quickly making up a lie about what he'd done this previous weekend. 

"I see. I didn't do much this weekend, mostly spent it in front of the tv, just lounging around in my underwear, you know how it is." 

Lars chuckles. "I know exactly how that is. Seems like there's nothing to do anymore....at least nothing that's interesting." 

James nods. "Yeah. It's sad to say, but I honestly think if you've done one thing here, then you've basically done them all...though having someone to do things with helps." 

Lars frowns. "I know it's been hard on you since Cliff passed, and I don't blame you for not wanting another relationship. To take that kinda blow....it's really hard." 

"Yeah, it is, but it doesn't mean I wanna give up on a relationship forever...I'm just waiting for the right person to come along." 

Dave smiles, his thoughts shifting to David and how he was doing at the cafe, wondering how many pieces of latte art he'd made for customers this morning. 

David had always been very artistic and loved to bake, so working in the cafe was the perfect job for him. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, James. I can't imagine life without David. We haven't even known each other long and it feels like we're soulmates." 

James tilts his head sightly. "Who's David? Is he your boyfriend or something? You've never mentioned him until now." 

Dave blushes lightly, rubbing the back of his head and running his fingers through his mane of red hair. 

"Well, I guess you could say that. I met him at that little cafe across the street. I was pretty drunk and wanted some coffee."

James and Lars share a chuckle at that, seeing how the ginger was still the avid drinker he was when he was younger and remembering the things they used to get up to. 

"David happened to be working that night and after some drunken flirting from yours truly, I found myself at his place, waking up the next morning naked and confused." 

James grins. "That's the Dave I know. Only you would do something like that. It must've been really good if you're still together." 

Dave scoffs, shoving James lightly before turning his attention to some of the records that had been rearranged by some kids last week. 

They were discounted, so of course, they seemed to get the most attention out of their inventory, besides classic rock and metal, which was more his territory. 

"Why can't these fucking kids learn to put these things back where they're supposed to go?! We need to make that a rule here or something." 

Lars nods. "I know. They come in and do this shit all the time, disrespectful little punks." 

"I guess we should have a sign made up about this and put in in the front. What do you think, James?" Lars asks, frowning when he sees James fiddling with something in his bag. 

Dave notices too and peeks over the counter to get a better look, frowning when James quickly pulled the bag out of sight. 

"What'cha got in there, man? Drugs or something?" He asks. 

James swallows heavily, quickly pulling the toy from the bag and shoving it into his pocket as he was beginning to feel a bit bored and his mind was wanting to regress. 

"No. It's not drugs. It's just some personal stuff...it's nothing bad or anything." 

Dave raises an eyebrow but shakes his head before turning back to his work, sighing when a customer entered, dressed in very gothic clothing and sporting jet black hair. 

He wants to laugh at how strange they looked, but knew he had to keep his mouth shut, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to after they left. 

"Hey there....what're you looking for sir?" Lars asks, moving away from the current shelf he was rearranging. 

"Um....I'm not sure exactly. It's something very rare. I don't know if you have it or not." 

Lars nods. "Well, you can browse through all of our selection and if it's not here, then you can browse through some of the stuff we have in the back. We keep some rare stuff back there." 

The guy nods before he begins to browse through their entire inventory, which earns him a soft sigh from Dave. 

James was barely paying attention, and was gripping the toy in his fingers beneath his pocket, wishing he were with Kirk as he was missing the comfort he'd given him. 

Meanwhile across the street, Kirk was glancing up at the clock, leaning against the espresso machine with a sigh. 

He smiles at seeing that his lunch break was approaching and that he'd be able to spend time with James again, hopefully he was able to get away for a lunch date. 

All morning long, Kirk couldn't keep his thoughts away from James and whether he was okay at his job. 

Sure, he could go see him, but he wouldn't want to distract him from work and while they were so busy, it wouldn't seem fair to leave David with all the customers. 

Once the clock reached 12:00, Kirk let out a triumphant noise, clocking out and waiting for James to come by, which he figured would be very soon. 

James was so entranced by the toy in his pocket that he failed to notice it was noon, though, jumping slightly whenever Lars tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, man. It's your lunch break. Aren't you gonna go get something to eat or whatever?" He asks. 

James glanced at the clock and shook his head slightly, grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Sorry...I guess I was in my own little world there for a bit." He chuckles. 

"That's alright. It happens to the best of us. I'm gonna have a pizza delivered and wait for this guy to leave." Lars says. 

James nods, walking to the door and opening it, holding it for a moment.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the cafe, I'll be back in a bit. Don't have too much fun without me, guys." He chuckles as he leaves, dodging cars as he crosses the street. 

Dave watches James leave before speaking. 

"What do you think he has in that bag? You don't think it's something bad, do you?" 

Lars shrugs. "No clue. Maybe it's some antidepressants or something. I can't really see him with anything too harmful."

Dave nods. "Yeah. He's probably got his wallet in there....maybe some porno mags or condoms....wait....that's what I'd have." 

Lars rolls his eyes at that, dialing the number of a local pizza place and putting an order in for himself and Dave. 

Reaching the cafe, James smiles as he enters, blush creeping up on his cheeks as he sees Kirk sitting at one of the tables in the corner, sipping a cup of water. 

Looking up, Kirk smiles once he sees James, motioning for him to come sit with him. 

James happily obliges, making his way over to him, pulling out the chair that was across from him and sitting down. 

"Hey. I'm so happy to see you. I got the note you left me this morning. That was really sweet of you and we'll definitely have to start spending our weekends together." James smiles. 

Kirk gives the blonde a smile in return, placing his empty cup down.

"Oh, it was nothing, honestly, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you." 

James blushes at that and nods. "I know. I care about you too...I care about you a lot. To be honest, I can't get you off my mind." 

"Wow. I've never really had anyone care about me like that. Not even my mom." Kirk chuckles, taking James' hand as their eyes meet.

James curls his fingers around Kirk's and squeezes them lightly, glancing over his shoulder at the long-haired brunette watching them behind the counter. 

Kirk notices and smiles, standing up and making his way to where David was standing, leaning against the countertop. 

"Oh, James. This is David. He's the newest employee here." 

James smiles, making his way over to the counter to meet him, extending his hand to the man. 

"Hey, I'm James. You must be the David that my buddy Dave was telling me about this morning. I'm sorry you met the drunk, horny version of him." 

David blushes, but smiles as he shakes James' hand. 

"It's okay. I've dealt with worse. Dave's told me about you, too. I'm so sorry about your husband. I can't imagine the pain you must feel." 

James shakes his head. "It's okay. I just take it day by day and try not to let it bother me. Working in the record store helps keep my mind off it." 

David smiles, giving James a nod before turning his attention back to icing some of the cookies for the display case. 

Kirk places a hand against James' shoulder. "How about we take a little drive? We can go to the park and have lunch if you want?" 

James nods at that, eyes widening at the mention of eating at the park. 

"Sure! Let me grab my bag and we can go!" He grins, picking up his duffel bag and following Kirk out to the parking lot. 

Climbing into the passenger's side of Kirk's car, James smiles, leaning his head back with a happy sigh, thankful to spend more time with Kirk. 

Kirk soon joins him, fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine, turning the radio down so it wasn't blaring loud. 

"So...is there anything in particular you'd like to eat? We can eat wherever you want to." 

James shakes his head. "No, not really. I'll eat anything, to be honest. I just wanna spend time with you." 

Kirk smiles. "Okay, how about we just settle for burgers, then? We can eat them at the park...or in here if you want....and if you want me to feed you I'll be happy to." 

James blushes. "Yeah. That would be really nice. I like it when you feed me. Maybe we can sneak in some baby play on our break..I..uh...have stuff in my bag." 

"I was about to ask you about that. I was getting a bit worried that you'd have an accident. I picked up something for you. It's in the trunk." Kirk says as he pulls onto the street. 

"Really? You didn't have to buy me anything, honest. I--I didn't know we were supposed to get gifts....I would've gotten you something...." James frowns. 

Kirk shakes his head. "Oh, Jamie. You don't have to get me anything. You've already given me a gift. I finally get to be a Daddy. I thought the day wouldn't come." 

James smiles softly, thankful that Kirk had now transitioned to the role of Daddy, meaning they could possibly take their budding relationship to an intimate level soon.

The car ride is quiet, accompanied by some early metal playing softly over the radio, and the gentle humming of the engine. 

About 15 minutes pass before they reach a secluded spot in an area of the city that was way less populated than the others, parking beneath the shade of a few trees outside a building. 

"Alright. How about we get you in a diaper, then we'll have some lunch and if you're good, cuddle in the back?" 

James nods, giving his bag to Kirk after climbing into the backseat, kicking off his boots, jeans and underwear, covering his soft cock in case someone were to see him. 

Kirk tsks, gently grabbing James' hand and moving it away, pressing a gentle kiss to it. 

"I'm gonna get your present out of the back. Try not to pee everywhere, okay?" Kirk chuckles, unlocking the trunk and taking out two bags. 

He smiles as he hands James a soft teddy bear and a baby blanket, which he'd gotten his name embroidered onto in the corner. 

"I got the blanket made for you. It has your name on it, and whenever we can't be together, I want you to hug the bear....just pretend it's me." 

James smiles softly, tears forming in his eyes as he hugs the bear close to him, enjoying the strawberry scent it gave off. 

"Aww. You like your bear, don't you, Jamie? I figured you would. I know how much you like cuddling your toys. Now your dinosaurs can have a new friend to play with!" Kirk smiles.

James nods, sucking his thumb as he hugs the bear with one hand and his blanket is tucked beneath his opposite arm. 

"Let's get you diapered so we can have some lunch. I'm sure my baby boy is starving." 

Kirk takes a diaper from James' duffel bag, unfolding it and slipping it beneath his bottom before taping it on snugly, a little disapointed that James forgot to pack baby powder. 

"Do you wanna wear your jeans or the outfit I bought for you?" Kirk asks, picking up James' jeans and folding them over his arm. 

"Um...I'll try the outfit you bought. As long as my diaper stays hidden." James replies, sitting up and rubbing his diapered crotch softly. 

Kirk nods, placing James' jeans into his bag before taking out a pair of purple corduroy overalls, which he had paid a seamstress to add crotch snaps to, along with an adorable Barney t-shirt. 

"I love it. I don't have any purple overalls or a Barney shirt. When did you get this? You can only get stuff like this online, I know." 

"Well, I told you I went into work early this morning, but I really went to buy these and get these made for you before lunch came. The lady was really nice and understanding about it." Kirk says.

He tugs off James' shirt and slips the Barney shirt onto him, following up with the overalls, standing back to admire his baby and how cute he looked. 

James blushes, hugging his blankie close and squirming excitedly, as he hadn't really expected to be this babyish today, though he wasn't complaining.

"Awww. You look so sweet, Jamie. Let's go get some food and Daddy will feed you, okay?" 

James nods, taking Kirk's hand as he makes his back back to where he was before, with Kirk buckling him in this time, as he wanted his baby to be safe. 

Kirk smiles at his baby once more before they head back into the city, grabbing two burgers from one of the best joints there were, along with some milk to feed James in a bottle. 

The two then made their way to the park, finding a secluded spot away from all the little kids and trouble-making teens that often hung around either doing drugs or smoking cigarettes. 

"Stay in here?" James asks, currently in his baby headspace, and not really feeling confident enough to eat amongst all the people there. 

Kirk frowns, but nods. "Sure, Jamie. I'm not gonna make you get out, I don't want a repeat of the toy store incident. I don't want my baby crying today." 

He gives James his burger, keeping an eye on him, in hopes he wouldn't make too big of a mess as he ate, though that hope was quickly tossed out the window. 

James wasn't even halfway through and he'd already managed to get ketchup and mustard all over his shirt, overalls and in his facial hair. 

"Oh, Jamie. I wish you had packed a bib. I'll have to help you pack a bag next time, okay, sweetheart?" 

James blushes, sucking some ketchup off his fingers. "I sowwy, Daddy. I no mean to..." 

"I know you didn't, Jamie. Here, I'll clean you up with some napkins." Kirk says, finishing up his burger before wiping off James' fingers, pouring the milk carton into his bottle after. 

James notices this and reaches for the bottle, licking his lips, all the bread he had just eaten having dried out his mouth. 

"You want your bottle, baby?" Kirk asks, unbuckling himself and James before they both move to the back. 

James happily cuddles into Kirk, settling himself on his lap, head nestled in the crook of his elbow. 

He closes his eyes with a happy sigh before he begins to suckle down the contents of the bottle, milk filling his belly and making him sleepy. 

"Someone's a thirsty baby, isn't he? Yes, he is. You just drink down your milk and relax, sweetheart." 

Kirk smiles as he gently pets his baby's hair, gently pulling the bottle from James' lips when it seemed he was finished. 

"Good job, baby. Can you sit up so Daddy can burp you?" Kirk asks, helping James into a sitting position and moving him so his chin rested on his shoulder. 

James whines softly, grabbing onto Kirk's shirt and fussing slightly as his back was then rubbed and patted until a burp escaped him. 

"There's a good boy. How about we have a little nap now, hmm? Don't worry, I won't let you get in trouble at work....I'll handle it. I promise." Kirk says, gently rocking James. 

With that, James falls asleep in his Daddy's arms, not even concerned about his job at the moment. 

He was just happy to spend more time with Kirk. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was a bit different and I'm sorry it's so long.)

As the weeks went by, James and Kirk's relationship began to blossom. 

They'd made it a point to sneak in at least 30 minutes of baby play on their lunch breaks and had spent every weekend together, thankfully without any growing suspision from their friends. 

Of course, everyone just assumed they were dating and Dave had even accused James of getting in a quick fuck before returning to work and doing the same on weekends. 

James wasn't very amused by that assumption but decided he'd take it over being questioned about "suspicous behavior" with another man. 

Kirk had never been happier than he was when he was with James, before, often spending lonely nights at home with a wine bottle as his only companion. 

James felt the same, seeing how this release seemed to help keep him balanced at work, since he knew he'd be able to regress safely with Kirk later. 

However, he was very surprised whenever Kirk brought up the idea of going on a date Saturday night, instead of their usual routine.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone on a date and he knows he hasn't after Cliff's passing. 

Of course, James was a little hesitant at first, but he accepted, figuring it couldn't hurt to try. 

Kirk was so happy to hear James' decision and was proud of him for trying something different for once. 

Though, how were you supposed to be in a relationship with someone if you didn't squeeze in some adult time every now and then? 

James hadn't always wanted this to be a baby/caregiver relationship and it wasn't that way for him and Cliff before. 

They still had their adult moments and didn't allow the adult baby lifestyle to completely consume them, which was very important. 

James knew he wanted to have that all over again eventually, and now that he's finally found that special someone, he can. 

Eventually, Saturday night had rolled around and James had never felt so nervous before in his life. 

Stepping out of the shower, he rubs himself dry with a towel before heading to his bedroom to find something nice to wear. 

That was going to be a bit difficult, seeing how all of his clothes were either jeans and t-shirts or adult baby outfits. 

He wasn't even sure he owned a tie. 

Looking through his closet and all of his drawers, he was happy to find that he owned a plaid dress shirt, along with some khaki pants that would pair well together. 

Tugging on some underwear and the clothes, James then made his way to the bathroom, combing and styling his messy, short hair.

He brushes his teeth after and digs around in one of the nearby cabinets for some cologne, though the kind he finds is several years old, so he decides to go without. 

After doing this, he grabs his house keys and leaves, making his way to Kirk's house, but not before stopping by one of the plants in his front yard, plucking a few flowers to form a small bouquet. 

Letting out a nervous sigh, James walks up the steps and rings the doorbell, waiting for a few minutes until he heard footsteps approaching from the other side. 

Kirk unlocks the door and smiles at the sight of James dressed up, noting the blush that tinted his face as he held out the flowers like a 5 year old giving a Valentine to his crush. 

"Aww, you got me flowers? That's so sweet of you, James!" Kirk smiles, taking them in his hand. 

Though he knows the flowers are just from James' front yard, it's the thought that truly counts and James was a very thoughtful person. 

James rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he stares at Kirk momentarily, face burning red. 

"I hope you like them. I...didn't really have time to go to the florist and get any for you....they're from my front yard." 

Kirk shakes his head. "No, that's fine. I love them! In fact, I think it's wonderful you even brought them. I don't have anything for you....except a night out." 

"Are you kidding? That's _way_ better than some dumb old flowers. I can't remember the last time I went out on a date with someone....it's been years." 

Kirk nods. "I know. I was shocked when you said yes to going on one with me, especially since we've really only regarded each other as "baby" and "daddy", lately." 

"Yeah. It's kinda nice to do something different for a change, and hey, at least if any of the guys from work see me, I won't be embarassed." 

Kirk smiles, heading inside to grab his keys and to put the flowers James has given him into a glass of water, since he had yet to own a vase. 

Curiosity gets the best of James and he slowly follows Kirk inside, looking around at all the decor he had, most of it being vintage movie and metal band posters along with sci-fi knick-nacks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he spots a guitar but is unsure, though if Kirk could play, that would be amazing. 

"Whoa....I love all the stuff you have! It's so cool! Where'd you even get all of it?" James asks, grinning. 

"It's just some stuff I've collected and held onto over the years. I really like old sci-fi and horror movies. That's just a little taste of what I have. There's a lot more around the house." 

James nods, moving to get a closer look at one of the posters, Kirk joining him with a smile. 

"This one's really rare. I've had it for over 10 years and it's one of my most prized possessions...besides you." Kirk smiles, taking James' hand. 

James blushes, fingers intertwining with Kirk's as he turns to look at him, still nervous. 

"Are you okay? You've seemed kinda nervous since I talked to you on the phone this morning." 

James nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to going on dates. Cliff and I rarely did those kinds of things....at least not in public. It was...awkward." 

"We don't have to go out if you don't want to. I don't wanna make you feel upset or uncomfortable." Kirk says, rubbing the top of James' hand. 

James shakes his head. "No, I wanna go. I can do it. I'm a big boy this time and I'm going to stay that way.....at least for tonight." 

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you for doing this. I know how hard this must be for you." 

"Nah, it's not that bad, besides, I can't always be a baby, you know? I still have to be an adult sometimes too." 

Kirk nods. "That's right! Well...let's get going, huh? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry." 

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too. I haven't eaten much today....I've been too nervous to eat a full meal." 

Kirk frowns. "Oh, James. You don't need to be nervous with me. You can do anything you want and tell me anything. I'm here for you and I always will be." 

James smiles at that, wrapping his arms around Kirk and hugging the man tightly, even managing to lift him off the ground slightly. 

Kirk chuckles and smiles, returning the hug before he was placed back on his feet and the two make their way out to his car. 

Buckling up, James moves to hold Kirk's hand, and doesn't let go the entirity of their trip to an upscale Italian restaurant downtown. 

Kirk, of course, doesn't mind a bit, and is happy to hold James' hand and to also have this oppurtunity to see the more adult side of him. 

He wonders if James will be strong enough to fight off his regressive urges throughout the rest of the night. 

Arriving at the resturant 15 minutes later, Kirk finds a parking space that's closest to the front, shutting off the engine and looking at James, who had moved to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

"Hey..." He grabs James' chin as their eyes meet, James' brows furrowing slightly. 

"What?" James asks, forgetting about the seatbelt for a moment and diverting all his attention to Kirk. 

"You don't know how happy you make me. I hope we can have a fun time tonight. After this, we can do whatever you want." 

James blushes. "You make me happy too. I never thought this would ever happen to me. I thought I was going to be alone forever....I'm so glad we met." 

Kirk smiles. "Me too. I'm happy you decided to let me into your world. I've learned so much about you and I can't wait to learn more." 

James rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"I can't wait to show you. There's way more to me than just being an adult baby or a record store cashier." 

"I know, sweetheart. You're a very unique person and I love you for it. Now...let's head inside and get some food, huh?" 

Kirk unbuckles his seatbelt and watches as James follows behind, grabbing onto his arm lightly. 

"Wait....Kirk....did you just say you love me? Do you really mean that?"

Kirk nods, taking James' hand once more.

"Yes. I fell in love with you the very first weekend we spent together. I just didn't tell you because you were so deep in headspace, I was afraid you'd think it was like the love of a father and his son..." 

James nods understandingly. "Ah. That's understandable. Well, all that matters is that we love each other and that we're together, right?" 

Kirk nods as they enter the restaurant. "That's right! We both need to be happy with each other." 

The two are seated at a table and given menus, thanking their waiter as he walked away, soon returning with a small basket of bread and olive oil dip. 

James stares at the bread for a moment before picking up a small peice, dipping it lightly into the oil before taking a bite. 

"Is that good? I've never eaten anything like that before. I mean I've had bread, but not the dip." Kirk says. 

"The bread's good. Tastes like bread, and I don't really know how to describe the dip." 

Kirk chuckles at James' response about the bread, and decides to try some of the dip for himself, eyebrows raising in surprise at the taste. 

"I like it. It's very....different from the burgers and paninis I'm used to having at the shop. Maybe I should see if David will start serving this stuff." 

James nods, speaking around a mouthful of bread. "You should. I'd definitely give it a try. In fact, I'd be happy to try all the little treats you two come up with. I love trying new foods." 

Kirk smiles, nodding. "Okay, then. I'll tell David about it the next time I head into work." 

The two look over their menus, both deciding to order spaghetti and meatballs as that was basically the only thing that was semi-Italian they'd both eaten before. 

"Would you like any wine with your meal? It pairs well with virtually any dish we serve here." The waiter says. 

Kirk looks to James, who seemed to be twiddling his thumbs beneath the table. 

"Do you drink, James? Would you like to have some wine with me?" 

James nods, smiling. "Yeah, I drink on occasion. I'd love to have a drink with you, sure." 

The waiter nods, taking their menus and returning shortly with two glasses and a bottle of red wine, removing the cork before going to put in their order. 

Kirk pours an adequate amount of wine into both glasses, taking a sip from his after. 

James picks up his glass and examines it for a moment before taking a small sip and wincing at the taste. 

Kirk chuckles at the look on James' face. "What's the matter? Is it too strong for you?" 

James nods. "A little. I don't drink much and when I do, it's just a beer here and there....maybe a mixed drink or a few shots." 

"Ah, I see. I usually try to sneak in a drink while I can, but lately I haven't been too concerned with that. It's not a necessity, but taking care of you is and I'll gladly spend more time doing that."

James smiles, moving his hand beneath the table and grabbing onto Kirk's, their fingers intertwining as the waiter returned with their food. 

Kirk thanks the waiter and watches as a large group of people leave the restaurant, leaving him and James virtually by themselves. 

Looking down at his food before digging into it, James laughs at what this situation reminds him of. 

Kirk raises an eyebrow at James' laughing, wondering what was so funny. 

James clears his throat. "Sorry. I was just thinking about that movie, "Lady and the Tramp", the scene where they eat spaghetti and those guys are singing." 

Kirk nods, smiling at how adorable James looked even as an adult eating spaghetti, and he very much wishes he could put a bib on him to protect his clothes. 

It seems that James always tended to eat messily and now, since he had gotten so used to being in headspace, eating like a proper adult proved to be a bit difficult. 

In all honesty, he wanted to eat the spaghetti with his hands and use the rest to play with, but knew that was unacceptable at an upscale Italian restaurant.

Kirk downs the rest of his wine and finishes up his food, folding his hands and watching James eat his. 

"Sorry if you feel a little creeped out by me watching you. I guess it's just kind of a little habit I've developed. I just don't want you to choke or anything." He blushes. 

James nods, though he knows the reason Kirk calls it "a little habit", seeing how much he does that when he's eating or being fed in headspace and there's nothing wrong with being concerned. 

"No, it's fine. At least you're not like Dave. I swear sometimes it feels like his eyes are piercing through me like glass or something. I feel like he knows what I've been doing." 

Kirk frowns. "Why? You haven't let any words slip or anything, have you? Have you been sucking your thumb at work? David knows nothing about it. He thinks we're just dating." 

James shakes his head, placing his fork onto his empty plate and wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"No. I've just been taking my bag but told them I had medications in there and they left me alone about it. Besides, I don't really think Lars would judge that much. We've been friends since we were teenagers." 

Kirk nods understandingly, taking James' hand as he flags down their waiter and pays for their food and wine, leaving a generous tip for the waiter. 

The two then leave the restaurant, sitting in the car for a few moments to decide how they wanted to continue the rest of their night together. 

The car is fairly quiet, the radio not even playing or even turned on, which was a huge shock to James, since Kirk always had music playing when they were in the car together. 

They continue to sit there until James finally breaks the silence, asking a rather alien question....at least it was to him in this respect. 

"Hey...I..I was wondering if....maybe I could...kiss you? I haven't done that with another man in so long." 

Admittedly, Kirk is a bit taken aback but he happily agrees, knowing that deep down, James probably wanted to have a more intimate relationship with him, as well. 

Gently grabbing and holding James' face, Kirk smiles as their lips meet, soon locking with each other as their tounges swirled together. 

Of course, this only begins to excite both men, and Kirk can't seem to keep his hands to himself, unbuttoning James' pants and stopping when he crosses his legs. 

James frowns. "I'm sorry. I'm used to you touching me for a diaper change, but not in a sexual way. I don't mind, but please don't do it so suddenly." 

Kirk's brows furrow and he moves to hug James tightly. 

"I'm sorry, honey. I was getting way too ahead of myself. I know this is very different for you. I won't do it anymore, unless you want me to." 

James returns the hug, leaning back into the seat after, unsure how to feel about the kiss, since he was feeling a mix of emotions. 

"Well...I'd like to try having sex with you sometime, while I'm not in headspace or on a work day." 

Kirk nods. "Okay. Well, how about tonight? Would you like to try at my place? We don't have to, I won't force you." 

James scratches his chin, nodding in response. "Sure. I'm willing to try...besides it's been so long since I've had sex, I'm practically a virgin." 

Kirk chuckles. "Okay. I don't have any supplies and I'm sure you don't, so why don't we go on a little shopping trip? I know the perfect place to take you." 

James has a good idea of where Kirk wanted to take him, though he wasn't sure how he felt going into a store like that. 

There were times that James felt as if he weren't an adult and believed he was an actual child instead, leading to his slight awkwardness at dating, kissing and other adult tasks. 

Of course, while he knew adults were allowed in those stores, children weren't and since he was an adult tonight, he was perfectly okay. 

So the two men make their short journey to an adult novelty store, thankful they're the only two there, as it was going to be closing in 30 minutes and most people were packed into the multiple bars and restaurants downtown. 

Taking Kirk's hand and following him inside, James bit his bottom lip as the need to urinate became present, and he hoped they had a bathroom he could use, otherwise there'd be an accident to clean up.

Kirk frowned as he noticed James' squirming, stopping for a moment to make sure he was okay.

"James...do...do you need to go to the bathroom? I don't want you to have an accident. We don't have any supplies with us." 

James nods, grabbing onto Kirk and tugging him inside behind him, approaching the checkout counter and getting directions for the bathroom. 

He then leaves Kirk to find it, locking the door behind him, pushing the closest stall door open. 

Instead of browsing, Kirk waits outside of the bathroom in case James happened to need help or didn't make it in time. 

A few minutes later, James emerges, nearly having a heart attack from finding Kirk on the other side of the door, though he's happy Kirk was patient enough to wait on him.

"I don't see any spots, so I assume everything went smoothly?" Kirk asks, looking up at James. 

James nods. "Yeah, it went well. I admit, using the potty...er...toilet is a bit difficult for me after I've been diapered for extended periods of time, but I manage, though it makes me a bit...incontinent." 

Kirk frowns. "Well, you could've worn a diaper if you needed to, James. I wouldn't have minded at all." 

"No. I'm supposed to be an adult. I'm more than capable of doing that. I wanna prove it to you." 

"James, you don't have to prove anything to me. I love you just the way you are! Now, why don't we do a bit of shopping before they close? We need a few things for later, anyway." Kirk says, taking James' hand. 

He leads him to a section of the store that contained various lubricants, oils, and other liquids, picking out some lube as he knew James nor himself have had sex in a long time so the "first time" will be a bit unpleasant. 

Kirk then grabs some condoms, as he knew nothing about James' sexual history and he wanted them to be safe. 

Meanwhile, James had managed to slip away from Kirk, finding himself looking over the collars in the BDSM section of the store, thinking it would be kinda nice to have one...just to wear occasionally. 

While most of the were heavier, wider collars used strictly for BDSM purposes, there were a few that were signifigantly smaller, such as a black one with blue rhinestone studs, tiny blue bell and moon charm. 

That was the only one that seemed to be the most masculine out of that group, so he took it from the shelf and went to find Kirk, bumping into him as he turned around. 

Kirk's eyes fall on the collar in James' hand and he smiles, though is surprised to see James' interest in the object. 

"Would you like me to buy that for you? I'll buy you some adult toys too, if you want to try playing with them for me sometimes." 

James blushes at that thought of that, but he nods, following Kirk to the next asile which held sex toys of all types, covering his face shyly. 

"I think the best toys for you will be a smaller dildo, a beginners plug to start with and a vibrating wand. I could use that over your diaper if you're an especially good boy." Kirk grins. 

"Okay...which..um...dildo should I get? I've never used one. Cliff and I never really got kinky in the bedroom. It was more like basic sex and a cuddle after." 

Kirk nods, looking through the inventory and smiling as he picks out a 6" purple dildo which was mostly marketed to beginners, but he figured James would still enjoy it. 

He then picks out a small beginner butt plug and a magic wand, heading to the checkout counter with James after, seeing as they were closing in 5 minutes. 

After paying for their items, the two men then make their way to Kirk's house, with Kirk leading James to his bedroom, opening the door and turning on the light. 

James looks around the room in awe, knowing Kirk wasn't kidding whenever he said the living room decor was just a little taste of what he had. 

"Man. I can't believe you've never invited me over until now. I would've been happy to stay the night while in headspace. I don't need a crib to sleep like a baby." 

Kirk chuckles, sitting on the bed beside James.

"Well...how about you come stay the night here next weekend? You can bring whatever you want and we'll have lots of fun!" 

James smiles. "Okay! That sounds awesome! I can't wait! The guys at work will be so jealous!" 

"You think so, sweetheart?" Kirk asks, staring at James before moving to remove his clothes, save for his underwear. 

James watches and begins to do the same, brows furrowing slightly as he was both nervous and excited about having sex, though he trusted Kirk. 

"Okay...so...are you ready to have sex? Would you like to play with your toys first? We're gonna do what you want, James." 

"Well...I just want to have sex. I really like you a lot. I love you and I want us to have a stronger bond than we have already. I want it to be special." James says, running his fingers through Kirk's hair. 

Kirk nods, leaning forward to press a kiss to James' lips, fingers trailing all over his bare skin until they found their way beneath his underwear, but James didn't mind, seeing as he was getting aroused. 

Soon, both men discard their underwear and James lies back on the bed, head resting against a pillow while Kirk applies a thick coat of lube to his hole and to his fingers after rolling on a condom.

After pressing another kiss to James' lips, Kirk looks down at him, free hand moving to wrap itself around his stiffening cock. 

"I'm gonna have to open you up a bit and I'm gonna use my fingers. Let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop. I never want to hurt you, honey." 

"I will don't worry. I'm trying to relax for you. I remember my disastrous first time...I was 19 and he was 22 and it was in his parents' house, I was so scared. I had never done anything, but he was gentle." 

Kirk smiles. "Aww. You're lucky to have had him. He seems like he was a wonderful person that took care of you." 

"I was. I miss him every day, but I'm so glad I found you. Not many people would be as accepting of me like you are. You're special." 

"Thank you, James. I never once imagined I'd be a Daddy to an Adult Baby and a very amazing adult. Now...hold still." 

James nods, biting his lip and crying out slightly as Kirk gently inserted two fingers into his hole, carefully thrusting them in and out until it seemed James was loose enough for sex. 

He looks down at him, slowly removing his fingers and wiping them onto his shirt, not caring about stains. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just felt a little weird at first, but you slowly get used to it. I'm ready for you to put it in me now." 

Kirk nods. "Okay. Do you want me to just do you, or would you like to do me? I don't mind, either way." 

James bites his lip. "Um...can I play with you? Like after you're finished with me? I've never dommed before. Maybe I can try that sometime."

Kirk nods. "That's fine. I'm open to almost anything, though I do have my limits." 

He sits up on his knees, lining his cock up with James' hole, bending down to kiss him as he slowly enters him, moaning softly as he begins to ram his cock deeper into James, who grabs onto the bedsheets. 

James gasps and bucks slightly as Kirk continues to plow into him, moving to pump his own cock, overstimulated from the simple act of sex. 

How was he supposed to feel after not having sex for years? James honestly thought it wouldn't be enjoyable, but he was dead wrong. 

The bed creaks and squeaks as Kirk thrusts into James as hard as he can, causing the man to orgasm, load spurting all over. 

By now, Kirk is feeling satisfied that he brought James to orgasm, pulling out of him and wrapping his arms around him, shushing the blonde as he starts to cry. 

"Shhh....shhh.....it's okay. You were so amazing! I know it was really scary for you but it looks like you really enjoyed it. I made you cum so I know I did something right!" 

James sniffles as he hugs Kirk tightly, sitting up on the bed after and wiping his eyes. 

"I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so damn happy. This has been such a wonderful night. How can I repay you? Name the amount and it's yours." 

Kirk shakes his head, rubbing James' shoulder.

"No, James. You don't owe me anything, honest. I wanted you to have a good time and to have some adult fun for once. I feel like it's my job to take care of you in every way

now." 

James nods. "I understand. I just feel guilty. You buy things for me and I haven't gotten you anything. I'm not really used to this treatment. Cliff didn't even do this much." 

"Well, I'd like you to get used to it, because we've got a lot of fun times ahead of us. I can't wait to take you to the beach or on a road trip if time allows." 

James grins. "That sounds awesome! Oh...also, I don't wanna be...sexual anymore...at least not for tonight. Is that okay?" 

Kirk nods. "Of course! I understand completely. How about we go cuddle on the couch? It's getting late and I'm tired." 

"Well, if you're tired, why don't we just stay in here? There'd be a lot more room for both of us to cuddle comfortably." James says, tugging on his underwear. 

"Okay. That sounds like a plan. Let me find a shirt. You can get under the covers if you want."

James nods, letting out a tired yawn as he tugs back the covers, snuggling himself beneath them and nearly nodding off before he was joined by Kirk, who gave him a loving smile. 

"I love you so much, James, I don't want you to ever forget that." Kirk smiles. 

"I won't I love you too. Thank you for everything. We'll have to do this again." James mutters, pressing a kiss to Kirk's lips before nodding off, arms wrapped around him tightly. 

Kirk slips out of James' arms momentarily to turn off the light, cuddling back into him after, smiling as he feels that James has his thumb in his mouth. 

Hopefully, he wouldn't have an accident. 


	7. Chapter 7

Around 5:00 the next morning, James bolts up in bed, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath and assess the nightmare he'd just experienced. 

It started out like most of the nightmares he'd been having lately, which, thankfully hadn't featured Cliff in any way. 

He'd gone into work and everything seemed normal...except for the fact that he was dressed like an overgrown toddler. 

To make matters worse, he was greeted by Lars, who began to check his diaper while Dave handed him a bottle of milk. 

His eyes widened in horror and he pushed the two men away from him, only to be scolded for being a bad boy. 

"Such a naughty boy! You're supposed to be nice to your babysitters!" Dave coos, grabbing onto James as he tried to make his way to the front door. 

"No! Get off me! You're not my babysitters, and you're not supposed to know about this!" 

Lars simply laughs at that. "Don't be silly, Jamie. We've known about this little secret of yours for a long time!"

Dave nodded, grinning. "Your Daddy left us in charge of you, so it looks like you're stuck with us today! Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun!" 

"No! He'd never do that! This is a dream....this has gotta be a dream! Wake up! Wake up!" 

James repeats the phrase until he manages to wake himself up, happy to be free from that hellish nightmare. 

Now having caught his breath, he mutters softly as he tries to calm himself down. 

Leaning back against the headboard, James sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes before glancing over and seeing Kirk's still asleep beside him. 

That's right...he was still in Kirk's house, and it was now Sunday, which meant he had to go back to work tomorrow. 

However, after the nightmare he just had, James wasn't sure he wanted to go back. 

He could always call in sick or make up some excuse as to why he can't be there, Lars would probably let him off the hook. 

That way, he could possibly hang around the cafe with Kirk....but only if he minded. 

He never wanted to distract Kirk from his job and if he was there all day, he'd probably feel like he was being a burden on Kirk, who'd have other customers to take care of. 

Running a hand through his hair, James frowns, hopping out of bed and making his way to the nearby bathroom. 

He sighs heavily, unsure what to do about work, though he knows he has an entire day to figure it out. 

As much as he likes working in the record store, it's become increasingly stressful for him. 

For some reason, James just couldn't shake the feeling that Lars or Dave knew his secret from his mind. 

Honestly, the bag he always carried probably looked suspicious and his nervous, awkward behavior didn't help matters. 

James hadn't always been that way, not even after Cliff passed. 

He used to be very outgoing and liked engaging with his friends and customers who came into the store. 

They used to get a ton of business for that reason, and after his demeanor changed, the store seemed to be on the edge of closing. 

There'd been times where Lars was dead set on closing it because they just weren't getting business like they used to, seeing how CD's and now, iPods were becoming more popular. 

Kirk awakens at the sound of James moving about in the bathroom, squinting his eyes at the bright light emanating from the slightly open door. 

Sitting up, he rubs his face and gets out of bed, heading to the bathroom to make sure James was okay. 

He pushes the door open and walks inside to see James leaning against the sink, brows furrowed in sorrow. 

"James? You okay? What's the matter?" He asks, moving so he could see James. 

James looks at Kirk and whimpers. "I...I don't wanna go back to work anymore. I had a terrible nightmare....they were bein' so weird...it was so creepy." 

He wants to vomit from how he was feeling, blinking as tears began to drip down his face. 

Kirk frowns and tilts his head slightly. "Oh, James. It's okay. Come here...." 

He takes James into his arms, hugging him tightly as he gently begins to rock him side to side. 

"It's still the weekend and we have a whole day to discuss this...but for now, I think someone needs to be a baby for a while." 

James pauses at that, but nods, leaning into Kirk's touch with a soft smile, nuzzling his Daddy lovingly. 

The two continue their hug for a few more long seconds before they pulled away, with Kirk leading James back to the bed. 

"Do you have your house keys with you? Daddy needs to go get some of your baby things." 

James nods, picking up his discarded pants and fishing around in the pockets, retrieving his keys, which he hands to Kirk. 

"Thank you. Now, you be a good boy and wait in here until Daddy gets back. I promise it won't take long." Kirk says. 

"Otay, Daddy...." James replies, thumb now planted firmly in his mouth. 

Kirk ruffles James' hair and pats his head softly before changing into some clean clothes. 

"Is there anything in particular you want me to grab from your place? Any toys or outfits?" 

James shakes his head. "Not really. Just surprise me. Besides, I'm too little to pick out my own clothes, anyway." 

Kirk chuckles as he tugs on some shoes. "Alright, Jamie. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

James nods as he watches Kirk leave, thumb finding its' way back into his mouth as he feels his mind slipping. 

He flops onto his back and giggles as he plays with the bedcovers, pretending to hide beneath them as he played peek a boo with himself. 

Sure, it was a lot more fun to play with Daddy, but he was busy and James knew not to bother grown-ups when they were busy. 

Rolling around on the bed, James giggles and babbles nonsense to himself, soon finding he's tangled up in the covers. 

With a bit of effort, he frees himself, sitting up on the bed and turning his attention to his soft cock, slipping off his underwear. 

While James knows he probably shouldn't touch himself without Daddy's permission, he can't help it, seeing how his once dormant sexual side had been awakened last night. 

He gently strokes his cock, gasping softly as it begins to stiffen from the attention given to it. 

Stroking it more firmly only causes it to become erect, curving itself toward James' stomach. 

James grins at that, falling back against the headrest as his gives his cock even more attention, squirming as it twitched and the head began to glisten with precum. 

He then moves to start jerking off, panting heavily and on the verge of climax whenever he heard the door opening, Kirk walking in with arms full of supplies. 

Of course, Kirk was caught off guard by the sight of James masturbating, placing the items down with a frown. 

"Jamie! Just what do you think you're doing, mister?" Kirk asks, taken aback by what he sees. 

A look of guilt befalls James and he soon stops, moving to cover his face, afraid he was going to be punished. 

"I...I was...pwayin' wif my peepee. 'M sowwy, Daddy. I no do it again." He mumbles, releasing his grip on his cock. 

Kirk frowned at that, sitting down on the bed beside James, gently grabbing his hand and pulling it away from his face, which was beet red. 

"I'm not mad at you, Jamie, though I want you to ask for permission from now on, okay?" 

James nods, turning to face Kirk. "Otay, Daddy. I will. I sowwy. It feew weally good." 

Kirk chuckles. "It does? Well, maybe Daddy can make it feel even better. We still have your special toys and we haven't broken them in yet." 

James blushes at that, squirming excitedly as he thinks about the fun they'll have with his new toys. 

"Can we pway wif them later?" He asks, though he knows Kirk will probably say yes. 

Kirk nods. "Sure, baby. But first, we need to get you in a diaper and some clothes." 

He rips open the package he'd grabbed, taking a few diapers out for later, and saving one to be used right now. 

James, without even being asked, lies back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he allows Kirk to diaper him. 

"Good boy, Jamie." Kirk smiles, gently patting James' tummy as he unfolds the diaper and slips it beneath his bottom, picking up a nearby tube of baby powder. 

He hums softly as he powders James generously, rubbing it in and stroking his stiff cock to tease him. 

James squirms slightly from the touch of Kirk's hand, liking the way it felt and wishing he'd do it more. 

"I know you're excited, Jamie. We'll have some fun later, I promise. It's mandatory that you have your release before you go back to work." 

James frowns at that, sitting up after Kirk tapes the diaper on snugly. 

"Mandatory? Why's it mandatory? Am I gonna get in trouble if I don't do it or something?" 

Kirk shakes his head. "No. I just wanna make sure you get all your cummies out before tomorrow." 

James nods, knowing that Kirk was more of an expert at this than he was, and that he was just along for the ride. 

"I don't want you touching yourself at work or while you're away from me. Only Daddy gets to touch your peepee, understood?" 

James blushes at that, but nods, beginning to like the way Kirk was taking control of him. 

With Cliff, things were very different, as they never dreamed of having this dynamic, only wanting to keep it strictly Daddy and Baby when they were able to. 

Of course, they had their time in the bedroom, but that was kept separate from their baby play entirely, never mingled in with it. 

Kirk smiles, gently petting James' hair as he looks through the outfits he'd grabbed for him, deciding on a striped Misfits shirt and some shortalls. 

He tugs the shirt over James' head, pulling it down and chuckling whenever it just barely covers his tummy. 

"Looks like this shirt's a little small, huh, Jamie? Have you had it for a long time?" 

James nods, staring at the logo on the front as he sucks his thumb, brows furrowing as the shirt reminded him of his late husband. 

"Cwiff buy it for me. It weally ware. They wewre his favorwite band. He had a tattoo of them on his arm." 

Kirk smiles at that, though he didn't mean to remind James of Cliff. 

"That's really cool, baby. I'm sorry if I just upset you or anything, I wasn't meaning to." He says as he takes James' hands. 

James shakes his head. "No. It otay. I know he happy to see me weawr it." 

Kirk nods. "I'm sure he is. Looks like we have that in common as well. The Misfits are one of my favorite bands, too." 

"Weally?" James asks, standing up so Kirk could dress him in his shortalls, thumb finding its' way back into his mouth, where it was promptly replaced with a pacifier. 

Kirk snaps up the shortalls. "Yeah, really. I love the horror aspect of them, as well as their looks and music. They're awesome!" 

James smiles behind his pacifier, wrapping his arms around Kirk and hugging him tightly, never wanting to let him go. 

Kirk smiles as he returns the hug, rubbing James' back before they eventually pull away after several long seconds. 

"Alright, now that you're dressed, how about we have some breakfast, huh? I was thinking about pancakes. Do you like pancakes, Jamie?" 

James grins behind his pacifier and he nods eagerly. "Yesh, Daddy. I wove pamcakes!" 

Kirk chuckles at the way James pronounces pancakes, thinking his baby talk was absolutely adorable. 

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go make some, huh? Then, when we're done we can do whatever you want." 

He takes James' hand, leading him to the kitchen, where he then began to prepare enough batter so they could each have at least three pancakes. 

"What's your favorite kind of pancakes? Do you like blueberry, chocolate chip, peanut butter?" 

James tilts his head slightly as he thinks, trying to decide just how he wants his pancakes to be made. 

After a few long seconds, he finally reaches a decision. "I wan' chocwate chip, Daddy." 

Kirk nods, grabbing a bag of chocolate chips from the nearby cabinet, opening it and adding some to the batter. 

James watches curiously, but soon finds himself growing bored, wandering into the living room to look at some of the things Kirk had displayed about. 

He finds himself staring at a framed poster for 1931's "Dracula", thinking it was amazing to have such a rare item available for anyone to see. 

It was also beginning to give him an idea, and he sincerely hoped Kirk wouldn't be mad at him for executing it. 

Making his way back to the kitchen, James moves as quietly as he can, sneaking up behind Kirk and removing his pacifier before playfully biting at his neck. 

Kirk gasped at that, nearly dropping the plate of pancakes he was holding. 

"Jamie! What are you doing? Why're you biting me?" He asks, gently pushing James away from him. 

"I'm Dwacula! I want to suck yowr bwood, Daddy!" James laughs, wrapping his arms around Kirk. 

Kirk soon realized what James was doing and that he was just playing, chuckling as he hugs his silly baby. 

"You silly boy! Next time, make sure you tell Daddy that you're playing vampire, okay? Daddy could've burned himself." 

James nods. "Otay, Daddy. I will. I sowwy. I jus' wanted to pway wif yew! I know yew wike monsters." 

Kirk smiles. "It's alright, Jamie. Let's sit down at the table and eat our breakfast before it gets too cold." 

He carries two plates of pancakes to the table, placing one in front of James and the other in front of himself. 

James sits at the table beside Kirk, who cuts up his pancakes for him, frowning once he realizes he forgot to put a bib on him. 

"Wait, Jamie. Daddy needs to put a bib on you and get you some juice. Would you like a bottle or would you rather try a sippy cup today?" 

James thinks for a moment before answering. "Sippy cup, Daddy! I can do it!" 

Kirk nods, moving to grab a bib and a sippy cup, which he then fills with orange juice, handing it to James after tying on his bib. 

He then sits back down at the table, digging into his pancakes and keeping an eye on James as he ate his, watching as sticky syrup dripped onto the front of his bib. 

James hums happily as he eats his breakfast, not even minding the fact that he now had syrup all over his hands, around his mouth and in his facial hair. 

"Such a messy boy. Daddy's gonna have to clean you up, won't he?" Kirk smiles as he finishes up his own food. 

James nods, shoving the last bite of pancake into his mouth before washing it down with some of his juice, sinking back into his chair with a satisfied noise. 

"Well, I take it you really liked those, huh, Jamie?" Kirk asks as he takes their empty plates to the sink to be washed later. 

"Dey wewre yummy, Daddy." James smiles, licking some stray syrup off his fingers. 

"Aw, thank you, Jamie. I hope I get to cook for you more often. It gets lonely cooking for just me." 

Kirk returns to James with a wet dishcloth, and much to his dislike, begins to clean his sticky face and hands. 

James whines and fusses, pushing at Kirk as he hated being cleaned up and didn't think he was that messy in the first place. 

"Shh...it's okay, Jamie. Daddy's almost finished." Kirk coos as he scrubs the rest of the syrup out of his facial hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek after. 

Once everything was cleaned up from breakfast, Kirk led James to the living room, sitting down with him on the couch. 

"So, Jamie...before we do anything else, I wanted to discuss the topic of work with you. If that's okay?" 

James nods, breaking headspace so he can have an adult conversation with Kirk. 

"I know you said you didn't wanna go back tomorrow, but I think you need to, James. You can't let a nightmare keep you from working." 

James sighs. "I know...it's just...it's really hard to keep this contained. I'm constantly on edge and worried I'm gonna give myself away." 

Kirk frowns. "That's completely understandable. I have to keep this a secret just as much as you do, honey." 

Imagining the worst happening in his head, James frowns, letting out a growl as he allowed anger to consume him. 

"I hate this! I hate this part of me! I wish I could be normal like everyone else! This is ruining my life! I don't deserve you. I need to be locked up, I'm a freak." 

He turns and buries his face in a nearby pillow, growling and gripping the edge of the couch as he sobs, chest heaving and back arching. 

Kirk watches for a moment, unsure what to do as he knows anything he says will probably just make the situation worse. 

He hates to see James so upset and beating up on himself, and he knows just how badly he needs this release. 

Sighing softly, he pulls James into his arms, shushing him as he gently begins rocking, running his fingers through his baby's hair as he curls into him, sobbing into his chest. 

"It's okay, Jamie. Just let it all out. Daddy's right here, baby. I've got you." He whispers, gently patting James' bottom. 

He looks around for his pacifier, frowning whenever he saw it sitting on the kitchen table. 

Shaking his head, he continues to hold his baby, humming softly to him in an attempt to calm him down. 

Kirk hated the way James referred to himself as a freak, thinking he was quite the opposite. 

In all actuality, James was really just a shy man with a sensitive side, who never meant any harm toward anyone else. 

If his friends and the public could see him like Kirk did, then maybe they'd be a little more forgiving and understanding. 

After nearly an hour of crying, James finally begins to calm down, sitting up on the couch and rubbing at his eyes, which were bloodshot, cheeks red and tear-stained. 

Kirk gives him a smile, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Hey, baby boy. Are you okay now?" 

James nods, sniffling softly. "Uh-huh. I otay now, Daddy. No worry 'bout me." 

Kirk shakes his head. "Oh, honey. I'm going to worry about you. I'm your Daddy, it's my job."

"Otay. I be a big boy and go to wowrk tomorrow. I can do it, I pwomise, but only if I can see yew." 

Kirk nods. "Of course you can! I'll tell you what. I'll come and see you instead! I've always wanted to see where my baby works. I bet you're in charge of the whole store, huh?" 

He gently tickles James' tummy, which only causes the baby to giggle and squirm in place, diaper drooping as he soaks it. 

"No, Daddy! Stop it! I alweady went potty!" James laughs, squirming in his wet diaper as he pushes his hands away. 

Kirk raises a brow at that, chuckling softly. "Really? I'll be the judge of that!" 

He unsnaps James' shortalls and presses a hand against his diaper, grinning when he finds it to be soaked. 

James whimpers as Kirk pushes against the soggy material, cock twitching as it bulges beneath it, liking the attention. 

"Looks like someone's excited! I think now would be a good time to play with your new toys, huh, Jamie?" 

James blushes at that, but nods, as he was excited to try out his new toys, and knew Kirk said it was mandatory that he came, anyway. 

Kirk grins at that, leaving James on the couch momentarily while he goes to grab the magic wand from the bedroom, along with a diaper and changing supplies. 

He then returns to James, placing the supplies on the coffee table and plugging the wand into a nearby outlet. 

"Do you want me to change you, Jamie? Or would you rather wait until after you make cummies?" 

James blushes, shaking his head as he leans back. "I'll wait, Daddy. I fink it'll feew good."

Kirk nods, moving the bottom of James' shortalls behind him. "Okay, baby. I think it will, too." 

He then picks up the wand, making sure it works correctly before he slowly eases it towards James, who's brows furrow at the sight. 

"There's no need to be nervous. I'm gonna start out slow, since I know you're not really used to this." 

With that, James begins to relax, letting out a soft gasp whenever he feels the head of the wand make contact with the shaft of his stiff cock. 

Kirk makes sure James is okay before he continues further, moving the tip of the wand slowly up and down his cock in a low, gentle rhythm. 

"There we go. That's not so bad." He coos softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to James' lips. 

James blushes at that, but gladly returns the kiss, gently bucking his hips in time with the wand, the soggy diaper only turning him on further. 

Noticing that, Kirk smiled as he turned the wand to the high setting, now focusing only on the head of James' cock, knowing he was bound to cum in no time. 

James whimpers, leaning back against the arm of the couch, gripping one of the nearby pillows as a moan of pleasure escapes him. 

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, please don't stop! It feels so fucking good!" He cries, squirming and panting as he feels the pressure building up inside. 

Kirk grins as he watches James' squirm, enjoying the fact that he now had this submissive man wrapped around his finger. 

He'd always wanted to know what it was like to be in control and now that he'd gotten a taste of that power, he was excited to not only be a Daddy to his Baby, but a Dom to his Sub. 

"Come on, baby. Cum for Daddy. I know you want to.....I can tell you can't hold out much longer." 

James whimpers as Kirk presses the head of the wand firmly against the head of his cock, which was beginning to swell with cum. 

His eyes widen and he gasps, arching his back as he finally manages to spurt his load into the soggy garment he was wearing, sinking back with a sigh. 

Turning off the wand and placing it aside, Kirk gently rubs James' thigh, scooting closer to him to check his diaper for evidence of ejaculation. 

"Did you cum for Daddy? I'm sure you did, but let's check to make sure." 

He pulls back the waistband of James' diaper, peeking in and finding his cock to be flaccid and the soggy garment to be splattered with a sticky white substance. 

"Yes, you did! Good boy, Jamie! Daddy's so proud of you! I know this is very different for you, but you really seemed to enjoy it!" 

James blushes, covering his face as he honestly felt really dirty participating in play like this, but part of him liked the way Kirk dominated him. 

For some reason, he felt like it kept him sort of...grounded, and that it wasn't so bad to have adult play in his life. 

Kirk frowned softly at the way James was covering his face, gently grabbing his hands and pulling them away. 

"It's okay, Jamie. You did so great! Daddy's so proud of you! We don't have to do it anymore, since you came, okay?" 

"Otay, Daddy." James says, squirming in his soggy, sticky diaper, wanting to be changed as it was becoming very irritating. 

"Let's get you into a nice, dry diaper. Then, we'll have some lunch. I bet you're hungry after all that excitement, aren't you?"

James nods, lying down on the couch, and sucking his thumb as he allows Kirk to change him. 

Kirk tsks playfully as he untapes the soggy diaper, tugging it from beneath James' bottom. 

"Such a wet boy you are, my goodness! It's so full, I'm surprised you didn't leak!" 

James blushes at that, squirming whenever Kirk began to wipe away any sticky residue with a baby wipe, making sure there was none left as he didn't want James to get a rash. 

Once that was taken care of, Kirk grabbed the nearby diaper, unfolding it and slipping it beneath James' bottom, adding a dusting of powder before taping it on snugly. 

He gives the front a small pat before snapping up James' shortalls and taking his baby into his arms. 

James lets out a happy sigh as he hugs his Daddy, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. 

The two continue to hug for a few more minutes until the quiet is interrupted by a growl coming from James' stomach. 

"Sounds like someone's hungry! Let's get some lunch in your tummy before your nap, Jamie." 

James shakes his head at that, crossing his arms with a pout. "No nap." 

Kirk nods. "Yes, nap. Daddy will even take one with you if it makes you feel better." 

"Not tirwed....wanna pway." James fusses, making his way to the box of toys Kirk had brought over from his house. 

Kirk sighed softly as he followed after James, who was playing happily with one of his stuffed dinosaurs, making the plush toy knock over a tower of blocks. 

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go have some lunch, okay?" Kirk says as he moves to pull James to his feet, sighing when he plopped back down, ignoring his Daddy. 

After a bit of struggling, James found himself seated at the kitchen table, looking just like a grumpy toddler. 

"Dun' wanna eat! Wanna pway wif my dino!" He fusses, smacking his hands against the table angrily. 

He rarely ever got this fussy unless he was very deep in headspace or feeling very stressed out. 

Kirk noticed that, too, though he thought it was actually really adorable to see James all puffed up and fussy, and it definitely made this whole experience feel a lot more realistic. 

Placing a plate of chicken nuggets and apple slices in front of him, Kirk grabbed his hands, directing his attention to the food. 

"Look, Jamie. Daddy made you chicken nuggets! I know you like those, don't you?" 

James pauses for a moment, staring at the food before frowning and pushing his plate off the side of the table, the glass shattering on the floor. 

Kirk gasps as he watches this, not wanting to believe James just did that, never expecting this sort of behavior from him. 

Of course, now he was faced with a tough decision...was he just supposed to let James get away with that or should he be punished? 

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs heavily, deciding that James deserved some sort of punishment for both disobeying him and for breaking his plate. 

Grabbing James by his shirt collar, he drags him to the living room, where he unbuttons his shortalls and tugs down his diaper. 

"Hey! Why yew pulling my diapee down, Daddy? I not wet!" James whines, though he has a pretty good idea of what Kirk's intentions were. 

"Jamie, you're being a very bad boy. You broke one of Daddy's dishes and you're being bratty. I'm sorry, but Daddy's gotta punish you." 

Kirk frowns as he lays James across his lap, administering a warning spank before he starts with the real thing, hoping James wouldn't hate him too much after this. 

James whimpers and squirms, tears pooling behind his eyes as he buried his face in the nearby pillow. 

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Jamie, but you have to learn not to misbehave. I can handle the bratting, but not when you break my things." 

"I sowwy, Daddy. I jus' wanna pway, no wanna eat!" James cries, sniffling as tears drip down his cheeks. 

Upon hearing an apology, Kirk ceases his spanking, now gently rubbing his baby's reddened bottom. 

"I know you do, baby, but we can play later. Right now, someone's gonna have a bottle and take a nice little nap, no 'buts' about it." 

James nodded, sitting up and hugging Kirk tightly. "I weally sowwy, Daddy. Weally sowwy. I means it." 

Kirk smiled. "I know you are, baby. I'm so sorry I had to spank you. I really didn't want to. Let's go get that bottle, huh?" 

He stands and tugs up James' diaper, snapping up his shortalls before heading to the kitchen to prepare a warm bottle for him and to clean up the mess from before. 

James sits in a chair at the table and waits patiently, moving his fingertip around in a circle until the bottle was ready and had been cooled. 

After that was taken care of, Kirk guided James back to the couch, motioning for the baby to lay in his lap. 

James does as told, lying in Kirk's lap and curling into him as he's being fed his bottle, head nestled in the crook of Kirk's elbow. 

"There we go. There's my good baby. You just drink your bottle and relax, Daddy will be right here if you need him." 

With that, James seems to melt into Kirk, draining nearly half the bottle before he'd finally fallen asleep, cuddled into Kirk's arms. 

Kirk presses a kiss to James' forehead and breathes a sigh of relief.

Being a Caregiver really took a lot out of you sometimes, but it was totally worth it. 

He just hoped that James would be able to handle himself at work tomorrow. 


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock, James groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

He almost expected to see Kirk next to him, but remembered it was Monday, which meant he had to go back to work. 

While he knows he told Kirk he would, part of him wanted to call in sick, still feeling uneasy from the nightmare he had the previous night. 

No. He had to go to work in order to get paid, so he could afford his home, food and other adult necessities. 

It was just so hard when part of you wanted to be held and cuddled and the other had to man up and be a grown up. 

At least it was only going to be for a few hours, then he'd be able to spend more time with Kirk. 

Hopping out of bed, he makes his way to the bathroom for a quick shower, singing the Misfits “Die, Die My Darling”, to pass the time. 

He hoped that Cliff was enjoying his singing as well, pausing for a moment to remember him, wondering if he's upset that he was with Kirk now. 

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I really think I need to move on. I will always love you, but I can't spend the rest of my life getting caught up with this." 

James leans against the shower wall, sniffling as tears drip down his face, which he then wipes away. 

He sighs heavily as he calms himself down, shutting off the water and stepping out, wrapping himself in a nearby towel. 

Drying off, he then moves to get dressed for the day, grabbing his bag before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. 

Seeing how he wasn't used to cooking, breakfast turned out to be a bowl of cereal and toast, eaten quickly as he didn't want to be late for work. 

Glancing at the clock, James frowns, finishing up his toast before placing his dishes into the sink and heading out the door. 

As he drives, he mentally prepares himself to deal with work, though he never truly feels ready. 

Honestly, his job wasn't that difficult- just put money into the register and make change, maybe do a little rearranging here and there.

There was really nothing too stressful about it. 

Unfortunately, his brain tended to overthink things, getting James worked up and feeling anxious, which in turn, resulted in an involuntary regression episode. 

That's the only response he had to anxiety attacks, and the only remedy was to be diapered and babied, and just taken care of, in general. 

Parking in front of the store, James takes a deep breath and collects himself before grabbing his bag from the passengers seat and heading inside. 

He greets Dave, who was busy taking stock of all their inventory, and Lars, who seemed to have his attention buried in a "Rolling Stone" magazine. 

Dave gives him a wave before returning to his work, muttering to himself as he alphabetizes some of their newest shipment. 

Lars reaches the end of his magazine, placing it down with a sigh of boredom, picking up a nearby "Metal Edge" magazine to check out the latest interviews and info. 

"I'm guessing Rolling Stone just wasn't exciting enough for you, huh, Lars?" James asks, making his way behind the register. 

Lars shakes his head. "No. It was pretty much shit, to be honest. How was your weekend?" 

"Oh, it was pretty good. I went on a date with my new boyfriend and stayed the weekend at his place." 

Lars raises his brows, smiling. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. I was sure you'd given up with that stuff after Cliff passed. I'm happy for you, man. Congratulations." 

Dave nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's awesome! Where'd you meet him, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Well, he works at the cafe with David. His name's Kirk and he's amazing. I've honestly never met anyone else like him, and he really reminds me of Cliff, but in a good way." 

James smiles, humming happily to himself as he preps the register, leaning against the counter with a sigh, ready to take on anything. 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that he's coming here later. He really likes metal music and he wants to see where I work." 

Lars grins. "Well, we'll have to make sure the place looks good, huh? I wouldn't want him to get any bad impressions." 

Dave nods in agreement. "Yeah, if he's the guy David told me about, then I'm excited to meet him. David said he's a great guy." 

"Yeah, he is. He's got all this old horror stuff in his house, too. I'm talkin' like the 1930's and up. It's so fascinating to look at." 

"Alright, you just gotta let us know one thing. How is he in bed? You have done that with him, right?" Dave asks, making his way to the register. 

Lars frowns, shaking his head at how Dave had the audacity to ask such a personal question as if it were just everyday chit chat. 

James blushes, clearing his throat as he runs his fingers through his hair, chuckling lightly. 

"Well, being sexual is something I'm still kinda....figuring out. I haven't had it in so long, things are different for me. But yes, we had sex....and it was really good." 

"That's great, man! I bet you really felt powerful givin' it to him, huh?" Dave grinned, nudging James' forearm. 

James' eyes widen slightly, but he nods, knowing it was quite the opposite. 

"Yeah. Yeah, bein' on top made me feel good. Made me feel....powerful, so to speak." 

"We're happy for you, James. I hope things keep goin' well for you. You deserve some happiness after all these years." Lars smiles. 

"Thanks. Maybe we can see about finding someone for you next, huh?" James teases, ruffling Lars' hair. 

"Maybe." Lars laughs, smacking at James' hand with his magazine before they open for business. 

"You think we'll actually get some customers today?" Dave asks, sitting in one of the nearby lounge chairs. 

James shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. It's possible. I mean, I'm sure Kirk will buy something when he visits later." 

Lars frowns at the fact that they rarely ever have customers, cursing the invention of the iPod for hurting businesses like theirs. 

Sure, there were hardcore metalheads that preferred the sound of vinyl over anything electronically produced, and baby boomers who grew up with them.

However, most of the population were beginning to go digital, and believed music should be the same, seeing as an iPod was much easier to manage than CD's and especially records. 

"That fuckin' iPod, the internet and those damn computers are hurtin' us, man. We rarely have customers anymore. I'm gettin' kinda worried." 

Dave frowns. "Worried how? Like you wanna close the store or something? I mean, I don't really know what else we can do to attract customers." 

Lars nods. "I know. There's not much else to do. We're not closin' this store, though. We've just gotta come up with a new tactic....but what?" 

The two men then turn their attention to James, who was biting his fingernails nervously, wishing he hadn't heard this conversation. 

He pauses, clearing his throat. "Maybe we could start sellin' guitars and stuff? I'm sure people would come in and buy band merch, too. Wouldn't hurt to try." 

"Hey, yeah. People would definitely come in here to buy a t-shirt or hat with their favorite band on it. That's a great idea, James." Dave grins. 

Lars nods in agreement. "It is. I'll make a few calls and see what I can do about gettin' that set up." 

He then makes his way behind the counter, digging out some phone books along with a pen and a notepad. 

"Well, while he's doing that, I'm gonna put some music on in here. Anything specific you wanna listen to?" Dave asks, standing and stretching. 

James shakes his head. "Not really. Maybe some Diamond Head or Misfits. It doesn't matter." 

Dave nods. "Sure. Actually, some Diamond Head sounds good to me." 

He makes his way over to one of the shelves, picking up a Diamond Head record and inspecting it before placing it onto the nearby turntable. 

As the opening chords for "Am I Evil?" begin to play, James starts to think about Kirk, hoping that he was going to be there soon. 

Turns out, Kirk was a bit tied up with a group of customers, and as much as he wanted to leave, he stuck it out, knowing he'd see his baby soon. 

That, however, didn't keep him from worrying about James, and if he was okay at work. 

Kirk gets a bit distracted while preparing breakfast sandwiches for three customers, staring at the wall as his mind is filled with thoughts of James. 

He's finally broken out of his trance by David, who taps his shoulder, directing his attention to the food in front of him. 

"Sorry, David. I was just daydreaming, I guess. I'm worried about James." Kirk says.

David nods, giving him a smile. "That's alright. I worry about Dave a lot, too. I've already got these guys' coffee. All they need is their sandwiches." 

"Alright. I just have to put them all together, here." Kirk says, assembling the sandwiches and giving each one to the three men in front of the counter. 

He sighs once they take their food and leave, wiping some sweat from his forehead as he leans against the counter. 

Glancing at the clock, Kirk frowns once he sees it's already 11:00, and that he hasn't gone to visit James yet. 

He hates to leave David at the start of the lunch rush, but he was sure he would understand and forgive him. 

"Hey, David. I hate to leave you right now, but I promised James I'd go check out the record store. Will you be okay without me?" 

David nods. "Yeah, of course. I'm a big boy, I can handle it, Kirk. You go see your boyfriend." 

Kirk smiles at that, patting David's shoulder before he clocks out, making his way across the street to Mayhem Records.

He cringes at the fact that he's still wearing his hairnet, ripping it off and discarding it in a nearby trash can before heading inside. 

The sound of Diamond Head assaults his ears as he enters, though he's not bothered by it in the slightest, liking his music heavy and loud. 

He looks around the store at all their inventory, noting the fact that they also have some rare records that he's been trying to find for years. 

Approaching the counter, his eyes meet James' and the two share a look for a moment, before they're interrupted by Dave. 

"Hey, you must be Kirk. I'm Dave. James and David have told me a lot about you." He smiles, extending his hand to him. 

Kirk gives Dave a smile, moving to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dave. I've been wanting to for a while. David's told me some interesting things about you." 

James smiles, walking out from behind the counter so he can show Kirk around the store. 

Kirk chuckles at James' enthusiasm, taking his hand as they look through some thrash metal records together. 

"This place is awesome! I bet you guys get a lot of customers, huh?" Kirk smiles. 

James frowns, shaking his head, along with Dave.

"No. Not really. We're trying to bring in more customers with the idea I came up with...to sell instruments and band merchandise."

"Well...tell you what. I'll be your first customer today. I've already got my eyes on some records I like." Kirk says. 

James grins, hugging Kirk tightly. "Thank you so much. You don't have to...." 

Kirk shakes his head. "No. I want to. I honestly want these records, so we can listen to them together." 

"Oh. That'll be awesome, I can't wait to! What're you gonna get, baby?" 

Kirk scratches his chin as he thinks, trying to take inventory of the records he already had at home in his mind. 

"Probably some more Misfits, maybe some Testament or Black Sabbath...anything like that will do." 

James nods. "Alright. I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you choose. Just bring 'em up to the counter when you're ready." 

He heads back to his usual space, excited to see what Kirk would pick out, seeing his great taste in music. 

Lars finally looks up from the phone book in his hand, smiling at the fact that they had a customer, moving to greet him. 

“Hey, man. How ya doin’? Welcome to Mayhem Records! Hope you find somethin’ you like here.” 

Kirk chuckles. “Thanks, and I am. You guys have a lot of awesome stuff. It’s such a shame people don’t appreciate it like they used to.” 

Lars’ brows raise and he nods adamantly, happy to meet another like-minded person when it comes to records. 

“Oh boy, here we go….” Dave whispers, earning him a soft chuckle from James, who waits patiently.

Nearly 10 minutes pass before Kirk picks out the stack of records he’d like to buy, approaching the counter, eager to see James at work. 

James smiles and hums to himself as he rings up each record, placing them into a bag and onto the counter after figuring up the total. 

“Alright. That’s gonna be $75.53.” He says, taking Kirk’s card as he hands it to him, putting in his credentials. 

He hands the card back to him, as well as his records, noticing the nearby clock read 11:30, meaning it was time for his lunch break. 

“Well, it’s time for my break, so I guess we can go check out those records now if you want.” 

Kirk nods. “Sure. Whatever you wanna do, baby. We can grab a bite to eat first if you’re hungry.” 

James shakes his head. “Nah, I think I’m alright. Let’s go give these records a listen. I’m really excited to hear them.” 

He grabs his bag and clocks out, taking Kirk’s hand as they head across the street to the cafe’s parking lot. 

They hop into Kirk’s car, sitting in silence for a moment until Kirk decides to break it, eyeing James’ bag. 

“Do you wanna get something to eat while we’re out, or at my place? Don’t tell me you’re not hungry either, mister.” 

James blushes at that, biting his bottom lip as he makes his decision, hoping Kirk was going to feed him, as he didn’t want another spanking….though they actually turned him on. 

  
“Hmm...I guess we can just eat at your place. I’ll be a good boy this time, I promise.” 

Kirk nods. “Okay, we can definitely do that, Jamie. Is there anything in particular you want?” 

“Spaghetti?” James asks, thumb finding its way into his mouth as he feels himself slipping, knowing he was with Daddy and everything was okay. 

Kirk smiles. “Sure, Jamie. Daddy can do that. Let’s get you home and diapered before you have an accident in my car.” 

He makes sure their seat belts are buckled before he pulls onto the street, making his way to his house. 

As they drive, James begins to regret the fact that he didn’t use the bathroom before they left, squirming slightly from his full bladder. 

Hopefully he could hold it in long enough, though relying on his bladder was like playing a game of chance. 

Eventually, his squirming is enough to catch Kirk’s eye, and he diverts his attention to James. 

“Jamie….do you need to stop and go potty? I see you squirming over there.” 

“No.” James shakes his head, biting his lip as he let out a whimper, a tiny spurt of urine escaping from him. 

Gripping his seat belt strap, he tries to collect himself, but can’t and right as they turn into Kirk’s driveway, his bladder gives way, urine soaking his jeans and the passenger's seat. 

Kirk gasps at that and is about to reprimand James when the blonde man gives him a pathetic look, hiding his face as he begins to cry. 

“I sowwy, Daddy. I so sowwy….I weally no mean to…..I sowwy.” James sobs, refusing to look at Kirk. 

Kirk frowns, feeling terrible for James as he hadn’t had an accident in a long time, not even the previous weekend when he wasn’t diapered. 

“It’s okay, Jamie. I know you really tried. Daddy’s not mad at you, baby boy. I promise.” 

He just chalks this one up to being over excited or distracted, unbuckling James and leading him inside to be cleaned up and diapered. 

Stripping James of his t-shirt, soaked jeans and briefs, Kirk draws a bath for him, providing some of the rubber toys James had left over the past weekend. 

“I sowwy, Daddy. I no do it again. I bad boy, I sowwy.” James sniffles, covering his face in shame. 

Kirk frowns, grabbing James’ hands and moving them away, forcing him to look at him. 

“Jamie...it’s okay, honey. Daddy’s not mad at you. Your clothes can be washed and my car can be cleaned. It’s not a huge deal. Let’s have a bath, then Daddy will handle the rest.” 

James sniffles, hugging Kirk tightly before he steps into the bathtub and sits down, grabbing a rubber teething ring and chewing on it, relaxing into Kirk’s touch. 

  
The bath is soothing and calming, the warm water enough to easily lull the upset baby to sleep, which is what Kirk was hoping for. 

Sure, he wanted to make spaghetti for James, to watch him make an adorable mess of himself, but it seemed cuddles and sleep were desperately needed. 

James lets out a tired yawn, whimpering a little once the water begins to cool down, not enjoying that at all. 

“Aww. Looks like Jamie’s a sleepy baby, huh? Don’t worry, you’ll get to have a nice little nap soon.” 

James wants to protest, but finds himself growing increasingly tired, taking Kirk’s hand and stepping out of the bathtub, Kirk wrapping him in a soft, fluffy towel. 

After drying him thoroughly, Kirk leads him to the bedroom, going through the process of lotioning, powdering and finally, diapering his baby. 

He digs in James’ bag for a pacifier, which he slips between his lips, tweaking the guard playfully. 

That earns him a sleepy giggle from James, who was nearly asleep by the time Kirk had him dressed, in a soft baby-print shirt and booties for his feet. 

Once that’s over, Kirk grabs a blanket from the nearby closet, bundling his baby and cuddling him close on the bed. 

James gives Kirk a sleepy smile behind his pacifier as he cuddles into him, head resting against his chest. 

“Ni-ni, Daddy....wove yews.” He babbles, drifting off to sleep. 

Kirk smiles, pressing a loving kiss to James’ forehead as he holds him, gently patting his bottom. 

“Daddy loves you too, Jamie. Sweet dreams.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Kirk yawns as he pours a cup of coffee, carrying it back to his bedroom. 

He allows it to cool before taking a sip, placing it onto the nearby bedside table with a sigh. 

It was only 4:00 am, much earlier than he was used to waking up to go to work, but there was a little issue he needed to deal with. 

James was still in his house, having been allowed to stay the night, as Kirk couldn’t seem to let him go in his vulnerable state. 

As he watched James sleep, Kirk sighed heavily, hating the fact that he’d have to wake him up soon, and begin the battle of getting himself and his baby ready for work. 

Finishing up his coffee, Kirk frowned, deciding now would be a good time to try and wake James. 

“Jamie....it’s time to wake up, baby. I need to get ready for work and you do, too.” He coos gently, shaking James lightly. 

James snorts as he wakes up, wiping away some of the drool that had been collecting behind his pacifier overnight. 

He removes the plastic object, thankful it had been clipped to his shirt before he fell asleep last night. 

“Kirk? What am I doing here? It’s not the weekend yet. I’m not supposed to be here.” 

Kirk nods. “I know it’s not, baby. You were kinda upset yesterday so I decided you should stay with me... “ 

James smiles at that, wrapping his arms around Kirk and squeezing him lightly. 

“Thank you. I’m still really sorry about peeing in your car. I can clean it up for you if you want.” 

Kirk shakes his head. “No, that’s okay. It’s not like you did it on purpose. I’m not mad at you, but I think you should wear a diaper under your clothes today, just to be safe.”

James frowns, eyes widening. “What?! I can’t do that! Lars and Dave will start hounding me with questions about it.” 

“James. If they’re truly your friends, then they’d understand. They seem really nice and you have great chemistry with them.” 

James covers his ears, not wanting to hear any of this. 

Kirk frowns, pulling James’ hands down and holding them, gently rubbing the tops. 

  
  
“James. Lots of people have to wear diapers under their clothes every day. They don’t have time to worry about what others think.” 

James scoffs. “Yeah, because _they_ need them. I don’t. I can go without them, I’m a big boy.” 

Kirk raises a brow. “Really? You had an accident in my car yesterday. Besides, you’re wearing one right now, and I’m sure it’s wet, isn’t it?” 

James blushes, tugging down his shirt as Kirk lifts the covers, wet diaper very visible, as the shirt was too short to be tugged too much.

“Yep. I was right. You’re wet, and you think you don’t need diapers. What a silly boy you are!”

James huffs, crossing his arms. “But I don’t! I’m a big boy!”

Kirk chuckles. “Sure you are, Jamie. Let’s get you changed and dressed for work. I already have the perfect outfit in mind.” 

“It better not be something stupid.” James grumbles, muttering to himself as Kirk grabs some changing supplies from his bag.

“It won’t be. You sure are being grumpy about this. Do you need a spanking to change that attitude?” 

James bites his lip at hearing that, moving to stroke himself, the wet garment around his waist not helping matters. 

Kirk pauses once he sees this, an idea forming in his head that he knew James was probably going to enjoy. 

“If I let you make cummies, will you be a good boy and do whatever Daddy says?” 

James nods. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a really good boy. I promise.” 

Kirk presses a gentle kiss to James’ lips, gently pressing the soggy diaper against him. 

He chuckles whenever James squirms, feeling how hard he already was. 

“Okay. Do you wanna play with the wand again, or you wanna try one of your other toys? What about your dildo?” 

James blushes. “I want the wand, Daddy. I really like it. It makes me feel really good. Can...can I play with your toy sometime?” 

Kirk grins, nodding. “Of course, baby. Maybe we should do that first, huh? Daddy wants to feel good, too.” 

He glances at the nearby clock, making sure it wasn’t too late to start this. 

“Okay, Jamie. Let’s try and make this quick. I don’t think we’ll have time to play with your wand, but there’s always next time.” 

Kirk tugs off his underwear and discards them, sitting on his knees in front of James. 

James clears his throat, taking Kirk’s hardening cock into his hand, gently running his thumb over the top as he knew how good that felt. 

Kirk moans softly, biting his lip from the attention he was receiving. 

  
  


“Oh, Jamie. Why don’t you try suckin’ it? Just a little bit. It’ll be just like your pacifier, I promise.” 

James blushes, but does as Daddy says, bowing his head and taking his cock into his mouth. 

He gags at first, but soon gets used to the taste, gently running his tongue along the shaft, feeling it throb. 

Kirk gasps and moans, carding his fingers through James’ hair as he begins to bob his head rhythmically, if not sloppily. 

James never really did this kind of stuff with Cliff, and had only performed a blowjob once that he could remember. 

He honestly hoped Kirk was enjoying it, though by the way he was moaning, James figured he was doing it right. 

“Ah, fuck! That’s it, Jamie. Good boy. Such a good boy.” Kirk moans, his eyes meeting with James as he gives him a smile. 

Before long, Kirk’s alarm rings, bringing an end to their fun for now. 

Kirk sighs as he hits the button to turn it off, pulling his cock from James’ mouth, where he continues to milk it until he’s ready to cum. 

He steadies himself, letting out a moan as he spurts his load onto James’ face, which was then wiped away. 

Panting slightly, Kirk collects himself, wiping some sweat from his forehead before pressing a kiss to James’ lips. 

“Did I do that good enough? Sorry if I didn’t. I’m not really used to it.” James blushes, rubbing his neck. 

“You were fantastic, baby. Thank you. Daddy feels so much better now.” Kirk smiles. 

James smiles at that, thankful that he could please his Daddy, knowing his reward would hopefully be coming soon enough. 

“Now...I’m gonna get in the shower to get ready for work. Would you like to join me?” 

“Sure. Thank you.” He smiles, tugging off his shirt and booties, following Kirk to the bathroom. 

Kirk hums softly as he removes James’ wet diaper, discarding it in a nearby trashcan before turning on the warm water. 

Once the water was warm enough, the two men stepped inside, lathering each other with soap and washing each other’s hair. 

There was a point where they ended up just standing there, enjoying each other’s naked forms as they kissed, caressing every inch of skin. 

It seemed to last forever, but as soon as it began, it was over, suds and grime from the previous night being rinsed down the drain. 

“Mmm...you’re a really good kisser. You have nice, soft lips. Probably from sucking your pacifier so much.” Kirk smiles, arms wrapped around James, gently rubbing his back. 

“Thanks. I like kissing you too. It makes me feel fuzzy inside.” James says.

Kirk shuts off the water, stepping out and handing James a towel before grabbing one for himself. 

The two dry off before making their way to the bedroom, Kirk tugging on some clean clothes and shoes. 

He then moves to diaper James, who still seemed uneasy with the whole idea, though he knew he partially needed it. 

“I know you don’t really wanna do this, Jamie, but I just wanna make sure you’re protected at work. I’d hate for you to have an accident in front of your friends.”

James nods. “Me too. Hopefully they won’t notice, and if they do, they won’t say anything.” 

“Isn’t Lars one of your best friends? I mean, Dave seems pretty laid back, too. Honestly, if they were to belittle you for this, that’s pretty shitty.” 

James sighs. “Yeah, Lars and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We’ve been through a lot together. Hell, he was there when Cliff and I got married. He’s pretty  tolerant of most things.” 

“See? I think you’re just getting all worried over nothing. Remember, if something does happen, Daddy will make it better. Daddy loves you.”

James smiles at that, sitting up and hugging Kirk for a moment, so very thankful to have such a sweet Daddy. 

Kirk returns the hug, standing up after and digging through James’ bag, which is now restocked with extra diapers. 

He finds a pair of plain denim overalls along with a graphic tee, which he figured would do well in hiding the fact James was diapered. 

Tugging the shirt over James, he smiles, patting his bottom before helping him step into the overalls, allowing him to grip his arm so he wouldn’t fall. 

After that was done and James had his shoes on, Kirk decided it was probably best to head out, seeing how it was already 6:30, and it was a 45-minute drive to their respective jobs. 

“Come on, James. Let’s get going. I don’t want you to get in trouble for being late.” Kirk says. 

He makes sure James has everything he needs before they leave, Kirk locking the door behind them. 

“I’m hungry.” James whines, buckling his seatbelt as they pull out of the driveway. 

Kirk frowns. “I’m sorry, baby. Would you like to get something from the cafe to eat at work?” 

James nods. “Sure. I guess I could go for some coffee….maybe a bagel or something.” 

“Okay, I can do that for you when we get there. No problem. Anything for my big, brave boy.” 

James blushes at that, watching out the window until they arrived in the city, which was already wide awake.

Kirk pulls into the cafe parking lot, stepping out along with James, who follows him inside, walking behind him. 

David greets Kirk and James, tying his apron on and tucking his hair into a ponytail. 

“Good morning, you two.” He smiles, pulling some bagels and croissants out of a nearby oven, setting them aside to cool. 

“Morning, David. You’re here early, what’s going on?” Kirk asks, tying on his own apron after clocking in. 

David shakes his head. “Nothing. Just thought I’d come in a bit earlier today and get things started. You saw how hectic it was yesterday.” 

Kirk nods. “Yeah, it was. Thanks. I meant to be here sooner, but James needed my help, so I was at his place for a bit.” 

“That’s understandable. You two are really cute together. We should double date sometime, I think it’d be fun!” He smiles, brewing a pot of coffee. 

James blushes at that, but smiles, taking Kirk’s hand and squeezing it lightly. 

Kirk does the same, wrapping his free arm around James and hugging him close, as he could sense he was feeling uneasy. 

Once the bagels had been cooled, and the coffee had been brewed, Kirk turned to James, who was biting his fingernails. 

“You still want that coffee and bagel?” He asks, to which James nods, pulling his wallet from his bag. 

He pays for a coffee and bagel with cream cheese to go, thanking Kirk after.

  
  
“Well...I guess I need to head over to my job now. Have a good day, I’ll see you later, baby.” 

Kirk smiles. “You too. Don’t have too much fun without me. I love you.”

With that, James makes his way across the street and into Mayhem Records, placing his coffee and bagel on the counter before clocking in.

Dave greets James, though he’s a bit taken aback by seeing James in overalls, seeing how he almost always wore jeans and t-shirts. 

James greets him back, quickly moving to his place behind the counter, where he began to eat his bagel. 

Lars emerges from the storage room with a sigh, greeting James with a tired wave. 

“Well...as of next week, we’ll be able to sell merchandise here! I can’t wait! We should get some customers for sure, then!” He grins. 

“That’s awesome! I hope we get some good stuff to sell. No Beatles or Pink Floyd shit like that….” James says. 

Dave nods. “Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, that’s what’ll probably sell the most. Chicks dig that stuff, you know?” 

James sighs, drinking down some of his coffee, hoping it wouldn’t make him have an accident. 

“I guess we should put on some music while we wait for someone to show up…” Lars says, picking out a Venom record to play. 

The following hours seemed to drag on, with a few customers and curious kids here and there, but nothing really major. 

However, as the minutes ticked by, James felt the need to pee creep up on him, with no help from the coffee he’d drank this morning. 

Biting his lip, he squirms slightly, though he can’t stop the tiny dribble that escapes him. 

Sure, he could just go with no worry, but he was worried about being discovered by the smell of urine that usually resulted from a wet diaper. 

As the growing pressure builds, James leaves his station, grabbing his bag as he heads to the employee only restroom beside the break room. 

Making sure no one else was in there, James sighed, locking the door and unbuckling his overalls. 

Thankfully, Lars and Dave had their noses buried in magazines, so they had no idea he was even gone. 

Of course, by the time he gets them pulled down, he’s already wet himself, the garment around his waist swollen and soggy. 

Unzipping his bag, James takes out a fresh diaper, wipes and powder, about to undo the first tab whenever he hears the door handle rattling. 

He freezes, remembering that, sometimes, even though the door appeared to be locked, it wasn’t and anyone could walk in on you. 

This was the reason they kept a brick behind the door. 

Swallowing heavily, he tries to collect himself, hoping whoever it was would go away. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t and the door swung open, revealing Lars, who was very confused by what he was seeing. 

James stands there, petrified by the fact that he’d been caught in a wet diaper by one of his best friends, who knew nothing of his (not so) secret baby play. 

Lars clears his throat, brows furrowing in concern, unsure if James had some sort of medical issue he’d never told him about.

However, the bottle, pacifier and other babyish items in his open bag said otherwise. 

The two men stare at each other for the longest time until Lars finally speaks. 

“James...I...I don’t know what to say. I don’t understand. Would you...maybe like to talk about this? I’m not gonna be mean to you or anything...I just wanna talk, I promise.”

James whimpers at that, and as much as he doesn’t want to cry in front of his best friend, he can’t help but to, chest heaving as a sob escapes him. 

Lars frowns at that, sincerely hoping he hadn’t done anything to upset James. 

“Aw, James. Don’t cry. Please. I’m sorry if I made you upset...I..I wasn’t meanin’ to. I just want to understand why…” 

James sniffles, wiping his face with a nearby paper towel, unable to keep from shaking, even as Lars moves to hug him. 

“Where do you wanna talk? Here?” He asks, knowing that there was no use avoiding it. 

At least Lars seemed like he was willing to listen and understand things from his perspective. 

“How about we talk in the break room? Did you want Dave to come too, or just me?” Lars asks. 

“I suppose Dave should know, too. It’s just....the only other person that knows about this is Kirk..” 

Lars nods. “I see. I’ll let you get changed and stuff. Just meet me in the break room after, okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks for not...freaking out. I know this is probably really hard for you to process. I’ll explain it all to you….from the beginning.” James says, sighing as Lars leaves. 

He quickly changes into a clean diaper, washing his hands before he leaves the bathroom, making his way to the breakroom, where Lars and Dave were waiting. 

Sitting down at the table with them, he sighs, twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

“So, James. I was talking to Dave about this. We’re only having this little chat because we wanna know what’s going on.” 

James nods. “I know. Allow me to explain in a way I hope you can understand.” 

“I have an issue with involuntary regression episodes. This has been going on for a very long time. When I was younger, Cliff and I lived a double life where he was my Daddy and I was the baby.” 

Lars’ eyes widen, but he nods, allowing James to continue. 

“When I regress, I have accidents and I can’t control my emotions, so being babied helps calm me and makes me feel safe. Kirk figured that out when he first met me and he soon became my new Daddy.” 

“So that’s where you run off to during lunch? To get your release, so to speak?” Dave asks, opening a bottle of water. 

James nods. “Yeah. I spend my weekends like that too, but not always. I _am_ still an adult and I have adult desires and needs. That’s usually kept separate from our baby play.” 

Lars’ brows furrow. “So all those times you’ve spent with Kirk, he would...change you and feed you a bottle, stuff like that?” 

“Yeah. It’s mostly harmless stuff. I play with toys or stuffed animals, he changes me, feeds me, gets me ready for bed. Just like you would an actual child.” 

Lars nods. “I can see where that would make you feel safe and loved. I know it’s been hard on you since Cliff passed.” 

James shakes his head. “It’s not that bad anymore, though I wish I could be my true self in public. I hate hiding myself from the world. Not many people understand.” 

Dave frowns. “Yeah, that must really suck. You’re not hurting anyone, so why should you have to hide? That’s really fucking unfair. At least you have Kirk to care for you.” 

James nods. “I know. Maybe someday I can find more people out there like me to play with....I think it’d be nice to have a playmate or even a little brother.” 

Lars smiles. “Well, maybe Kirk can help you with that. You can always hang out with me...I’m curious to see how all this works, to be honest.” 

Dave nods. “Yeah, I’m sure Kirk wouldn’t mind if David and I were to...babysit you. David loves kids.” 

James blushes at that, never once having imagined he might be babysat by his friends in the future. 

In all honesty, he never had any intention of letting this get out, though he constantly worried about it. 

Now that this had been...lifted off his chest, and the monkey had been pried off his back, James felt liberated, thankful to have such amazing and understanding friends. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Kirk, to hear and see his reactions. 

“If you want, I’ll gladly be your crazy Uncle!” Lars grins, ruffling James’ hair. 

James scoffs, shaking his head as he punches Lars’ arms playfully. 

“Well, you’ve certainly got the crazy part right!” Dave laughs, only to earn him a glare from Lars. 

“Will you relax? I was only kidding! You know I love you, man.” 

Lars nods, chuckling. “Yeah, I know. But I think James needs some love right now, too.” 

“Yeah, he does. You were really brave to tell us about such a secret part of your life, man. I’m proud of you. We both are.” Dave says, wrapping his arms around James. 

Lars smiles, joining the hug. “You’re the bravest person I know!” 

James blushes, sniffling as tears of happiness stream down his face, so thankful for the outcome of this situation. 

There were a lot of ways this could’ve gone wrong, and thankfully it didn’t and James no longer had to hide his secret. 

Work was definitely going to be a lot more interesting from now on. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day rolled around and James was eager to tell Kirk about what happened at work yesterday, though he had no idea how he would react. 

Was he going to be mad? Surprised? Or even proud of his baby boy?

Needless to say after hearing it, Kirk was very shocked, as he knew how important and touchy the subject was for James. 

“I cannot believe I actually told them about it and they didn’t freak out! It was a miracle or something!” James grins. 

Kirk nodded. “I know, baby! I’m so proud of you, you were so brave! It took a lot of guts to do that!”

He hugs James close, gently rubbing his back as the blonde cuddles into him, nuzzling him lightly. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.” James smiles, pressing a kiss to Kirk’s cheek. 

“Aww. My cuddly baby. Daddy loves you, too, sweetheart.” Kirk coos, easing James into sitting in his lap. 

He greets David, who decides to join them at the table, as he was curious about the whole “adult baby” thing, having heard about it from Dave. 

“Sorry if I’m interrupting anything. Curiosity’s just gotten the best of me, I guess. I’ll leave you alone if you want.” 

Kirk shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, honestly. We understand your curiosity, don’t we Jamie?” 

James whimpers softly, curling into Kirk and shyly burying his face in his chest, suddenly not feeling very verbal.

Kirk notices this and eases a pacifier between James’ lips, gently patting his bottom. 

“Sorry, David. I guess he’s gone shy on us.” Kirk chuckles. 

David gives them a smile, nodding. “That’s okay, he doesn’t have to talk to me if he doesn’t want to.” 

  
  


“So, I’m guessing Dave told you about this, right?” Kirk asks. 

David nods. “Yeah. He told me he never really expected anything like this from James, but isn’t judging. He’s gone through some stuff too, though his way of coping is usually with alcohol or drugs.” 

Kirk frowns. “Well, there are no drugs or alcohol involved in this. Just lots of love and cuddles.” 

“I can see that. It’s so wonderful that you both seem to get fulfillment out of this. I think it’s very sweet, it makes me want my own baby.” 

Kirk nods. “It’s definitely enjoyable. I never had any experience with children before I met him, so I guess I became a Daddy by instinct or something.” 

David chuckles. “It’s possible. If you ever need to do some errands or take care of something, I’d be happy to babysit. Dave already said he wouldn’t mind.” 

“Oh, that would be great! James is usually a well-behaved baby. I’ve only had to spank him one time, and that’s only because he truly needed it. I don’t like punishing him.” 

“I can imagine not. Just look at his face. He’s so cute, I bet he couldn’t hurt a fly, could you?” 

David gently strokes James’ arm, to let him know he was safe in his presence and that he didn’t have to hide from him. 

James looks up momentarily, his eyes meeting with David’s, which were warm and welcoming, and he saw nothing bad in his gaze. 

“Hey, there. Are you still feeling shy? Are you hungry, would you like me to cook your favorite food?”

James shakes his head, removing his pacifier, as he thought about what he wanted to say. 

A few minutes pass before he finally mutters out a soft, “H--Hewwo…” 

David smiles. “Hello, James. Would you mind if Dave and I babysat you sometime? We’ll take super good care of you!” 

James looks to Kirk momentarily before nodding, knowing that his Daddy sometimes needed to do boring adult things, which he wanted no part of and would gladly be babysat. 

“Yew comes ta my houwse? I go yews houwse?” James asks, unsure if he wanted to show off his nursery yet. 

“We can babysit wherever you’re most comfortable, it’s no trouble at all.” David says. 

“I think James would be more comfortable at his house. His nursery, highchair and all of his toys are there. It would make it so much easier.” 

James frowns. “Daddy....I dun’ know if I wants ta show dem my nursery. Dat’s my special wroom.” 

Kirk shakes his head. “Jamie, they already know about this, so it probably won’t be too shocking. Besides, don’t you wanna show David where you keep all your cute little outfits?” 

David smiles. “You have dress-up outfits? And a nursery? Aww, that’s adorable! You’re such a lucky baby!” 

Kirk nods. “He sure is. You can’t help but to spoil him! He’s always grateful for the gifts I buy him.” 

“Aww. That’s awesome! If you’re as sweet as your Daddy says, then I can’t wait to babysit you!” 

Kirk grins. “This is so great! Now, you’ll have a pair of babysitters who will look after you while I’m not there.” 

James blushes at that, the very thought of having his diaper checked and possibly changed by his best friends making him feel very small. 

“Aww. Someone’s blushing! Is this making you embarrassed, sweetie?” David asks.

James nods, burying his face in Kirk’s shoulder, a faint hissing sound becoming apparent as he begins to wet his diaper. 

Kirk frowns as he feels James’ diaper drooping against his hand, deciding it was time for a diaper change. 

“Oh, Jamie....I think we need to change your diaper, sweetheart. You’re soaking wet!” 

James whimpers at that, feeling embarrassed that he’d just wet himself in front of David. 

“I really should be getting back to work. My break’s nearly over. It was so nice talking to you, James. I’m looking forward to babysitting you!” 

With that, David stands up, pushing his chair beneath the table before returning to his spot behind the counter. 

“Let’s go take you home and change you, Jamie.” Kirk says, helping James stand and leading him to his car, buckling him in and kissing his forehead.

The two then make their way back to James’ house, where Kirk led him to the nursery for a change. 

Relaxing and sucking his pacifier, James lets out a soft sigh, happy to be home with Kirk, as he was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at the cafe. 

He had nothing against David, he was still trying to process the fact that he, Dave and Lars now knew about the diapers, baby play and regression episodes. 

In all honesty, it wasn’t really a bad thing, and they all seemed to be supportive and willing to learn. 

Not everyone was as lucky as him to have such a wonderful Daddy and great friends. 

There were so many that only dreamed of having this sort of support and comfort from friends, spouses, or family, instead of feeling like freaks who shouldn’t exist. 

This was beginning to give James an idea, though he didn’t know if Kirk would be on board with it. 

Removing his pacifier, James clears his throat before speaking. 

“Daddy? Do you….do you think I could look for a baby playmate or even a little brother?” 

Kirk pauses for a moment, thinking about what James asked and giving him a smile. 

Sure, James had him to play with, but having another baby like himself would be even better and would give him more social interaction. 

Kirk had no problems with welcoming another baby boy into their little family, thinking it would be adorable to see James play with someone that was just like him. 

“I don’t see why not. Once Daddy gets you dressed again, we’ll do some browsing on your computer. How’s that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect, Daddy!” James says, letting out a giggle as Kirk tickled his sides, blowing a raspberry on his tummy. 

Once that little bout of tickling was over, Kirk got James into a clean, dry diaper, leaving him in only his t-shirt for the time being. 

James gives Kirk a hug before picking up one of his stuffed dinosaurs, which he named Rexy. 

He giggles as he makes a roaring noise, bouncing Rexy atop Kirk’s head playfully. 

“Oh no, Daddy! Rexy got you! He says he’s going to eat you next!” 

Kirk lets out a dramatic, yet playful gasp as he tries to duck away, only to have the dinosaur push against his chest. 

“No! Please, Rexy! Leave me be! I promise you I won’t taste good!” He laughs, dodging the toy once more. 

James giggles at that, pulling his dinosaur away and taking Kirk’s hand, tugging on it slightly. 

“Come on, Daddy. Let’s go find a little brother for me to play with! I know just the site!” 

Kirk chuckles at James’ eagerness, allowing himself to nearly be dragged into James' bedroom and over to the desk where his computer was kept. 

He sits down in the chair and balances James on his lap, deciding he’d let him do all the work as far as searching went, only helping him in creating a classified ad. 

“I don’t want you getting on any sites that have really icky content, Jamie, okay? Those are for adults, not baby boys like you.”

James nods. “Okay, Daddy. This site is for adults, but they allow some...sexual content, is that okay? It’s just a place full of people like me.” 

Kirk frowns, knowing that they sometimes incorporate adult toys into their baby play, so seeing others do the same or reading posts about it wouldn’t be too harmful. 

“Alright, Jamie. Besides, we’re only getting on there to post a classified ad, anyway.” 

He gently bounces James on his knee, making him giggle as he opened the site, which was a web page laid out in soothing colors with cute little babyish designs in the background. 

It was filled with various articles, stories, pictures and links to online stores that catered to adult babies and ageplayers specifically. 

Clicking on the forum tab led James to a section where like-minded people could post various topics, polls, roleplay and even find caregivers. 

“You really seem to know your way around this website, Jamie. I bet you get on it pretty often, huh?” 

James nods. “Yeah. I have an account. I used to get on it a lot more before I met you. It was the one place where I felt...normal...like I could be myself without judgement.” 

Kirk’s brows furrow at that and he hugs James close, not wanting to imagine the pain he’d felt for all these years. 

It upsets him even more to know there were so many others who felt the same crippling effects. 

He gets lost in thought until James directs his attention to the screen, which was now displaying a blank form for a classified ad. 

Reading over the posting instructions, he thinks of just the right thing to put, without overdoing it or revealing too much information. 

_“Daddy and Baby Boy are actively seeking another baby boy for our family or just as a playmate. We are a friendly, inviting couple who are not judgmental, so we ask that you aren’t either. James is a very sweet baby and will cherish his new sibling greatly, as will I. Anyone interested is welcome to contact us at the email provided.”_

He posts the name of the city and state they live in, allowing James to post his email for contact purposes only. 

Once that’s finished, the ad is reviewed one more time before it’s posted in its entirety, with James feeling hopeful that he’d be contacted soon. 

“Well, we’ll keep our eye on this, Jamie. Hopefully there’s someone else that lives close to us that’s into this too, huh?” 

James nods. “Uh-huh. I hope he’s a nice boy and smaller than me so I can help carry him around! That’d be fun!” 

Kirk chuckles. “It would be, but if he is, I don’t want you hurting him, okay? Even if it’s just by accident. There can be big adult consequences with that.” 

James frowns. “Okay, Daddy. I promise. I won’t hurt him. I’ll just give him lots of hugs and cuddles.” 

“Good boy. We’re going to be nice and make your new friend or brother feel welcome with us. That means we’ll share our toys, whether they’re made for babies or adults.” 

“Even my...dildo, too? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” James says, cringing slightly at the thought. 

“Well...no. Not _that_ one. You know the toys I mean, Jamie. Come on, let’s go watch some tv or something.” 

Kirk leads James to the living room, the two flopping down onto the couch, with James hesitating to turn the tv on. 

“What’s the matter, Jamie? What’s on your mind? You can tell Daddy.” He says, gently rubbing James’ shoulder. 

James frowns. “What if no one likes us? What if no one wants to be my little brother? I...I just want a friend....someone who’s like me.” 

Tears pool behind James’ eyes and he sniffles as he begins to cry, cuddling into Kirk, who shushes him, hugging him close. 

“Oh, Jamie. It’s okay. I’m sure whoever answers that ad will be very grateful to be your little brother. You’re such a sweet person, I don’t know why you beat yourself up so much.” 

James sniffles. “I dun’ know why, either. How do I make it stop? It...It gets to be so heavy sometimes.” 

Kirk frowns. “Well, just remember that Daddy loves you and whenever you have these feelings, I want you to tell me all about them, okay? I’ll be your punching bag.” 

James looks up, rubbing at his eyes and nodding. 

“Okay, Daddy. I’m sorry if I made you worry about me. I should be happy, not sad. I don’t know what’s going on.” 

Kirk presses a kiss to James’ forehead, cuddling him close. 

“Jamie...sometimes the people that have everything they want are the saddest. It’s okay to be sad. We all feel that way at some point or another.” 

“I know.” James says, cuddling into Kirk and curling into him, feeling comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. 

Kirk smiles at that. “Why don’t we go have a nap in your bed, huh? Unless you wanna do something else.” 

James sits up. “Well...do you think I could get a bottle first, and maybe change into something more...comforting?”

“Of course, baby. We can do whatever you wanna do. I’ll even stay the night and we can go to work together tomorrow morning.” 

James smiles, hugging Kirk tightly, unaware what he’d done to deserve such an amazing Daddy. 

Kirk returns the hug, an adorable idea forming in his head. 

“Hey, Jamie. How would you like Daddy to feed you some baby food in your highchair? I think that’d be fun, huh? 

James nods eagerly, clapping his hands happily. 

“I would love that, Daddy! You can treat me like a tiny little baby if you want! Cliff used to do that a lot!” 

Kirk chuckles at that, walking to the nursery with James, who then proceeded to look through all of his outfits, finding a special sleeper he’d ordered that had mittens attached. 

“Oh, Jamie. That’s so cute! It’s just the perfect outfit for what I had planned!” 

All this talk of being a tiny baby immediately puts James deep into his headspace, causing him to grab a pacifier from one of the nearby drawers, the suckling motion soothing. 

Kirk notices the way James’ mannerisms seem to change, guiding him to the changing table for another diaper change, though he’s concerned that James hasn’t made a messy one in a while. 

He decides to leave that issue alone, changing James into a dry diaper and the pajamas. 

After that, he takes James back to the kitchen, pulling his highchair from the corner and removing the tray. 

Once James is seated in the highchair and a bib is tied around his neck, Kirk begins to rummage through the cabinets for any jarred baby food or infant cereal, thankful to find both. 

He picks out two jars of bananas, dumping them into a bowl, cooking a small pot of infant rice cereal after, as he knew James probably wouldn’t get full on the baby food alone. 

James has now dropped his pacifier, watching his Daddy intently as he prepares his lunch. 

Kirk allows the cereal to cool before transferring it to a bowl and carrying it over to James’ highchair, placing it down beside the bowl of bananas. 

“Foo’! Foo’!” James babbles excitedly, smacking his highchair tray lightly. 

“I know, baby! It’s some yummy food for your tummy!” Kirk coos, grabbing a spoon from a nearby drawer, stirring the bananas. 

He scoops some onto the spoon and brings it to James’ mouth, chuckling whenever most of it dribbles down his chin, making him look adorable. 

“Aww. You’re such a messy eater. That’s so cute. You look so cute, yes you do!” 

James blushes at that, grabbing at the spoon only to have Kirk pull it away. 

“No, no, baby boy. We can’t have you making a big mess. Daddy will feed you, just be patient, okay?” 

Kirk feeds James the rest of the bananas, moving onto the rice cereal next, chuckling at the face James makes from the obviously bland taste. 

“Uh-oh. Looks like that one’s yucky! I’m sorry, Jamie. That’s the only food that’s appropriate for little babies like you!” 

James pouts softly as he makes a disgusted face. “Dun’ wan’ dat...yucky!”

“Okay, baby. You don’t have to eat it. Let’s go feed you your bottle, then it’ll be time for a nice nap.” Kirk says, preparing a bottle and warming it. 

Once the bottle was cool, Kirk helped James out of his highchair, checking his diaper on the way back to the bedroom. 

Sitting on James’ bed, Kirk leans against the headboard, cradling James in his arms as he feeds him, humming softly to ease him into sleep, though it seemed the warm milk was helping plenty. 

“You’re such a sweet baby. I’m so lucky to have you.” Kirk says, gently rocking James as he drinks his bottle, soft suckling sounds filling the room. 

James doesn’t break eye contact with Kirk the whole time he’s drinking, and as much as he wants to stay awake, it’s becoming increasingly more difficult. 

“Don’t fight it, baby boy. Just let yourself relax and fall asleep. Daddy will join you soon.” Kirk coos.

With that, James lets his eyelids drift close, spitting out the teat in his mouth as he curls up beside Kirk, chest rising and falling evenly as he snores softly. 

Kirk smiles, placing the empty bottle on the empty bedside table before letting out a yawn and joining James for a nap. 

He tugs a blanket over both of them, turning out the lamp with a happy sigh. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Do I _have_ to go to work?” James whined as he sat up on the bed, hair frizzy and diaper drooping beneath his sleeper. 

Kirk nodded. “Yes, Jamie. I know it’s not very fun, but we have to be grown ups...just for a little while.” 

“I don’t wanna be a grown up. That’s boring! Grown ups have to file taxes, pay their bills and even wear itchy, uncomfortable suits.” 

Kirk chuckled. “That’s true, but grown ups also have to make money to pay for those bills, taxes and suits...and anything else they want or need.” 

James pouted at that, very much wishing he could stay home all day with Kirk. 

“It’ll be time to head out soon, so you need to get a shower. Come on…” 

Kirk takes James’ hand, leading him to the bathroom, where he was stripped of his sleeper and soggy diaper. 

“Do you think you can handle taking a shower on your own? I need to go change into some clean clothes.” 

James frowned, but nodded, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. 

“I’ll be right back, Jamie.” Kirk says, glancing back at James before making his way across the yard to his house. 

He takes the opportunity to take a quick shower for himself, trusting that James is okay. 

As Kirk massages shampoo into his scalp, he frowns at the idea that James could possibly be hurt or need his help, so he rinses out his hair and steps out of the shower. 

He grabs a nearby towel, quickly drying himself off before heading to his bedroom to throw some clothes on. 

Once that’s done, Kirk grabs his house keys and heads out, locking his door and making his way back to James’ house. 

He heads to James’ nursery, imagining that’s where he would most likely go to get diapered for the day....if he wanted to be. 

Standing in the doorway, he smiles, watching as James went through the process of diapering himself, a pacifier planted firmly between his lips. 

“So, you’re going to wear a diaper today? You don’t feel big enough to wear underwear?” He asks. 

James looks up, shaking his head as he hops off the changing table, removing the pacifier. 

“No. I think I should protect myself, and besides, diapers basically are my underwear, anyway.” 

Kirk nods. “Okay. It’s up to you. Just make sure you take some extra diapers and a spare set of clothes.” 

“I will. I just hope that I can actually change myself without interruption today...though I know Lars honestly didn’t mean to walk in on me.” James says, walking to his bedroom. 

Kirk rubs his neck. “Yeah...about that...I was thinking that...well...maybe they should change you...just to make it easier.” 

James frowns at that. “Oh...I..I don’t know about that. I mean, yeah, it would help a lot...but thinking of that…it makes me feel kinda...weird.” 

“We don’t have to, Jamie. It’s all up to you. What do you want to do?” 

“Well...I really would benefit from the help and it’s not like they’re gonna be doing inappropriate stuff….just a routine diaper change.” 

Kirk nods. “That’s right, and I’ll make up a list of rules they’re supposed to follow when taking care of you. I want you to be happy and comfortable, and I’m sure they do, too.” 

James tugs on a pair of jeans and a Venom t-shirt, followed by some socks and comfortable converse. 

“Yeah, they really care about me. Plus, this can help prepare them for a time when they might need to babysit me or something.” He says, eyes falling on his computer screen. 

James really wanted to get online, to see if he had any replies to the personal ad yet, but knew he had to get to work soon and that there would be time to after he got home. 

“Do you think anyone’s replied to our ad?” He asks, standing and making his way to the kitchen with Kirk. 

Kirk shakes his head. “I don’t know, baby. It’s possible. We can check it together when we get off work.” 

James nods. “Okay, Daddy. I just want a little brother so bad. I want someone to play cowboys and dinosaurs with….someone to cuddle with in my crib.” 

“I know you do, Jamie. We’ll find one for you soon. I promise.” 

Kirk kisses James’ forehead as he sits down at the table, the two squeezing in some time to share breakfast together, which consists of fried eggs, orange slices and toast. 

James of course, chose to drink a sippy cup full of the only juice he had left in his fridge...cranberry juice, which, unbeknownst to him, would have him peeing like a racehorse. 

The two eat somewhat quietly, with James seemingly struggling to eat with a fork, seeing how he was usually fed his food by Kirk. 

Kirk notices this and smiles softly, scooting a bit closer to James. 

“Would you like me to feed you, Jamie? It looks like you’re struggling a little bit.” 

James shakes his head. “No, I’m okay, honest. I can feed myself like a big boy.” 

He then proves this to Kirk by practically shoving his whole egg into his mouth, quickly wiping away the yolk that was running down his chin. 

Kirk frowns, but nods, thankful that James hadn’t decided to eat it with his hands. 

He finishes up his own food, taking their empty plates once James was done, placing them into the sink to be washed later. 

“Alright, Jamie. It’s 7:30. I have to be at work by 8:30 and you have to be there by 9:00, so let’s get going. You can bring your sippy cup with you.” 

James whines at the fact he has to leave, grabbing his bag and sippy cup before following Kirk outside, where he locks his front door. 

“Aww, my poor, gwumpy baby...has to be a big boy and play with money all day.” Kirk coos as he buckles James in, pressing a hand against the front of his jeans. 

James blushes at that, feeling very small as a result of how Kirk was talking to him. 

“I’m not grumpy. I just didn’t wanna leave.” James says before drinking down the rest of the juice in his sippy cup. 

“I know you didn’t baby. Daddy doesn’t always wanna go to work, either. At least we’re lucky to have nice co-workers.” 

James nods, letting himself relax as they made their way into the city, barely aware that he was currently wetting his diaper quite heavily, somewhat enjoying the warm feeling. 

Kirk notices James has gone quiet, smiling as he takes his hand, holding it until they arrive in the parking lot of “Mayhem Records.” 

“Alright. Here we are. Time to be a big boy, Jamie. You ready?” He asks, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

James nods as he follows, grabbing his bag from the backseat, slinging it over his shoulder as they step out. 

He hopes Kirk won’t notice he’s wet, so he can hopefully get inside without a diaper check, but unfortunately, he was wrong. 

“Let me check you before we go in. You drank all that juice, and I know how much you tend to wet yourself when you’re diapered.” 

James blushes, pushing at Kirk’s hands as he tries to unbutton his jeans, not wanting anyone outside to see him getting his diaper checked. 

“Can’t we just do this inside? There might be people out here....I don’t want to get caught.” James whines. 

Kirk nods. “Okay. We can do it inside. I’m sure your friends could benefit from watching.” 

James’ eyes widen at that, and he nods nervously, the idea of having his diaper checked in front of Lars and Dave making him feel...awkward. 

He grips Kirk’s hand a little tighter as they enter the store, with Lars putting out more records and Dave reading a newspaper. 

However, both men look up once they notice that James was there, stopping what they were doing for the moment. 

They greet Kirk and James, and as much as they want to hound Kirk with questions about being caregivers, they decide not to.

“Don’t mind me. I just need to check Jamie’s diaper before I go. He drank some juice this morning and that usually makes him wet a lot.”

Lars nods. “That’s alright. We don’t need to have him leaking all over his clothes. That wouldn’t be very good.” 

James whines at that, covering his face, cheeks now reddening as Kirk unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down to his knees.

He closes his eyes as he feels an index finger running along the leg of his diaper, which was now exposed, drooping and soggy. 

“Oh, Jamie. You’re pretty soggy. I think it’s probably time for a change.” Kirk says, moving James’ hands away from his face. 

“Okay, Daddy. Do you have time to change me, or should I change myself this time?” 

Kirk thinks for a moment. “Hmm. I think your friends should change you...if they don’t mind. Daddy needs to get to the cafe.” 

Lars nods. “Uhm...okay. I guess we can change him. It shouldn’t be that hard, since you said he’s a well-behaved baby.” 

“Okay, that’d be great! Before I go, though, I wanna make a list of rules for you to follow as his babysitters.” 

Dave frowned at that, but handed Kirk a nearby pen and notepad that Lars was using for work purposes. 

“Thanks.” Kirk says, lying the paper down on the checkout counter and quickly writing down what he thought were the best rules for James. 

He wanted James to be happy with his friends, to feel safe and comfortable around them, especially in a vulnerable state. 

In order for things to be that way, there needed to be rules and boundaries that had to be respected and followed accordingly. 

Nearly 5 minutes later, the list was finished and by that time, it was already 8:35. 

Noticing the time on the nearby clock, Kirk frowned, hugging James tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Daddy’s gotta go now, Jamie. You be a good boy for your babysitters today! I love you!” Kirk smiles. 

James returns the hug, squeezing Kirk tightly before he lets him go, breathing a heavy sigh at the day that awaited him. 

He’s soon joined by Lars, who clears his throat, trying to think of the right thing to say, as he doesn’t want to upset James in any way. 

“Hey, buddy. I know this is all kinda awkward...but I think we should get you changed. It can’t be fun in a wet diaper.” 

Dave nods in unison, not wanting James to experience any kind of rashes or discomfort, diapered or not. 

With that, James seems to shut down, refusing to speak to Lars as his emotions were going haywire. 

He’s never been cared for by anyone other than Cliff and Kirk and was afraid to show off his baby side. 

Lars waits patiently for James to respond, though he grows concerned whenever 10 minutes go by without so much as a peep. 

“James? You okay? We didn’t make you upset, did we?” He asks, brows furrowing. 

James responds with a whimper, legs wobbling like jello as he tries but fails to stand, hitting his knees with a soft cry, hands covering his face once more. 

Dave and Lars share a look with each other, feeling terrible that James had broken down so suddenly. 

With neither of them having any sort of background in caring for someone in James’ situation, they felt as if they were up shit’s creek. 

Lars however, is the first one to spring into action, picking up the bag that lay at James’ feet, rummaging around until he finds a pacifier, among other supplies.

“Hey, James, look...I’ve got your pacifier. Why don’t you suck on it while we change you?” He asks, using the most gentle tone he can. 

James sniffles as he uncovers his face, taking the pacifier from Lars and sucking it gently. 

His eyes are red and cheeks tear-stained as he slowly starts to calm down, the feeling of sucking his pacifier soothing him. 

Lars smiles at that, wrapping his arms around James and gently petting his hair. 

“There we go....it’s okay. You’re okay now. Let’s go get you changed, huh?” 

James nods, standing with Lars’ help and taking his hand as they head to the break room, Dave following behind with James’ bag. 

However, once they got in the room, James was shocked by what he saw, not wanting to believe his friends went so far as to do this for him. 

There was an oversized plastic playpen, along with a box of infant and toddler toys, blankets, pillows and other comfort items. 

Atop the cabinet were jars of baby food, cans of infant formula and other foods suitable for babies and toddlers. 

There was even a designated time-out corner in case James was ever really naughty. 

“Hope you like the break room, man. We got some stuff from the thrift shop and bought some food for you, so it’s here if you need it.” Dave smiles. 

James sniffles, nodding as he sucks his pacifier shyly, tears dripping down his face as he hugs his friends tightly. 

“Aww. I knew you’d like it, buddy. Let’s get you changed. Then you can play with some toys or do whatever you want.” Lars says. 

They guide James to the couch, tugging off his jeans and t-shirt, deciding to dress him in something more appropriate, which happened to be the romper he’d packed. 

Lars grabs a new diaper, baby wipes and powder, making sure James is okay before he moves to change him. 

James does his best to relax, covering his face with his forearm and imaging that Kirk is the one that’s changing him and not Lars. 

Lars’ cheeks burn as he moves to wipe the residue away from James’ member, feeling a bit awkward from this experience. 

Dave chuckles. “You’re really blushing, man. I think I need to take over. I’m actually strong enough to lift his legs and stuff.” 

“Fine, be my guest. As long as we get him nice and dry. Right, Jamie?” Lars coos, gently rubbing James’ stomach. 

James responds with a nod, feeling himself slipping a bit deeper as he sucks his pacifier, mindset now at that of a young baby, who wanted nothing more than a clean diaper and to play. 

“Pway toys aftew? I pway?” He babbles, pacifier causing the words to be somewhat garbled and infantile. 

Dave tilted his head at the sudden slew of babyish babble coming from James, but responded with a nod. 

“Yeah. You can go play all you want to, little guy.” Dave says. 

He sighs once he finally figures out how to tape the new diaper on, dressing James in the romper and disposing of the wet diaper. 

“That wasn’t so bad. At least he wasn’t squirming around like a real baby would. This babysitter stuff is pretty easy!” 

Lars scoffs. “Yeah. You just wait until he manages to shit himself, then we’ll have a real situation on our hands.” 

James makes his way to the playpen, stepping over the walls and digging through the box of toys. 

Amongst all of them, one catches his eye, a scruffy-looking teddy bear that looked like it had definitely been given some love by its previous owner. 

Hugging the bear close, James smiles behind his pacifier, dropping it as he lets out a yawn. 

Lars and Dave watched curiously, thinking the scene was honestly very cute, and that it was terrible that James had to hide this from the public. 

There wasn’t anything remotely wrong with it, just a man hugging a teddy bear, nothing sexual, nothing perverted. 

While this was still very new to them, Lars and Dave were happy to now be a part of James’ world. 

“Aww. Do you like the bear, Jamie?” Lars coos, making his way to the playpen to pick up James’ pacifier. 

James nods, though he soon finds himself growing tired and rubbing at his eyes. 

Dave decides now would be a good time for a nap as he joins Lars outside the playpen. 

“You look sleepy, buddy. I think someone needs his nap now. It’s okay if you wanna go to sleep, we’ll be here when you wake up.” 

As much as James wants to protest that, he doesn’t, finding himself curling up in the playpen and hugging the bear close. 

Lars smiles as he slips a pillow beneath James’ head, while Dave covers him with the blanket, the two men then returning to the front to allow James to sleep in peace. 

They couldn’t wait to tell Kirk about their babysitting adventure...


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days came and went until the weekend finally rolled around again. 

This time, Kirk had chosen to stay at James’ house, as the two had planned to alternate between places. 

Throughout the week, James’ thoughts kept circling back to the personal ad, eagerly hoping that someone out there liked him and had replied.

Now, as he sat at the table with Kirk for breakfast, James decided to bring up the topic. 

“Daddy? Can we check the ad again? Please?” He asks, shoving the last bite of french toast into his mouth. 

Kirk smiles. “Sure, baby. Maybe someone finally replied, huh? Do you wanna go check it by yourself? Or should Daddy come with you?” 

James thinks for a moment, scratching his beard with a curious hum. 

“I wanna do it myself. I’m a big boy, Daddy! I can handle it!” 

Kirk chuckles. “Okay, Jamie. I’m gonna clean up in here. Just come get me if you need me, and stay off those yucky websites.” 

“Okay, Daddy. I will.” James says, grabbing his sippy cup of juice before making his way to his bedroom. 

He boots up his computer, sitting down at the desk and relaxing as he waits, drinking down some of his juice. 

Once everything’s all booted up, James immediately begins to check his emails, looking through them meticulously. 

Over the next few minutes, he grew a bit frustrated, all the hope he had of finding a baby brother was flying out the window. 

That is, until he came across an email which was simply labeled “Baby Brother.”

Eyebrows raising in surprise, James clicked on the email as quickly as he possibly could, smiling once he read the contents. 

_“Hello. My name is Jason. I’m 37 years old and I’m very interested in being your baby brother. I have issues with regression too, but I don’t have anyone to take care of me or to play with. You seem very nice and so does your Daddy and I would love to have a family of my own. I’m almost always free, so you can call me at the number provided to set something up. I’m also bisexual, so I hope that’s not an issue. Much love, Jason.”_

Beneath the letter, there was a phone number, along with an address to the apartment Jason lived in. 

James quickly wrote the information down and rushed to find Kirk, who was drying some dishes in the kitchen. 

“Daddy, Daddy! Someone replied to our ad! His name is Jason and he gave me his phone number and address! Can we call him?” 

Kirk chuckled as James bounced slightly, overjoyed by the fact that there was someone else like him that wanted to be his baby brother. 

“Calm down, Jamie. You’re getting yourself all excited. We can call him, and you two can talk a little bit. If he wants to come over or meet up, you let me know.” 

Kirk leads James to the living room, seating him on the couch and giving him the phone from the nearby table. 

James grins as he eagerly dials the number, thinking of the right things to talk about as it rang. 

He was getting a little worried when it reached the 5th ring, hoping Jason would answer soon. 

It rang once more before a soft voice was heard on the other line, which he assumed was Jason. 

“Hello? Is this Jason from the email?” 

_“Yes, is this James?”_

James nodded to no one in particular. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

Jason smiled at that, swallowing heavily as he wasn’t very good at phone conversation...or conversation in general. 

_“Great. Sorry if I seem kinda quiet. Talking on the phone isn’t always my strong suit.”_

“It’s okay. I completely understand. I get nervous talking to strangers, too.” 

_“Well, at least we have that in common, too.”_ Jason chuckles. 

“You mentioned in the email that you’re almost always free. Would you be interested in meeting up today? We can meet wherever you feel the most comfortable.” 

Jason nods. _“I’d love to meet you! Today’s fine with me, but I think you should get your Daddy’s permission first.”_

James covers the phone with his hand as he turns to Kirk, who was reading a heavy metal magazine. 

“Daddy, Jason wants to meet us today! Is that okay, or should we wait?” 

Kirk smiles. “It’s fine. It’s a really nice day and it’s not like we’re really doing anything, anyway! Just let me know a time and place, okay, baby?” 

James nods. “I will, Daddy.” 

He then uncovers the phone, resuming his conversation with a smile, so overjoyed that he was going to meet his new baby brother. 

The two chat for a bit longer, setting up plans to meet at a restaurant Jason frequented that was about an hour away. 

After reviewing their plans and saying their goodbyes, the two ended the call, both eager to meet each other. 

James writes down the directions to the restaurant, giving them to Kirk to hold onto. 

“We should probably start getting ready, since I told him we could meet around noon, and it’s 9:45 now.” He says. 

Kirk nods. “Okay, baby. Let’s go change your diaper and find something nice for you to wear.” 

He takes James to the nursery, changing him into a dry diaper along with a pair of denim overalls and a Cookie Monster t-shirt, tugging socks and velcro sneakers onto his feet after. 

Once that’s taken care of, he guides James to the bathroom to brush his teeth while he packs the diaper bag and makes sure the nursery is in order. 

James hums to himself as he brushes his teeth thoroughly, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash and water before joining Kirk. 

“Can we go now, Daddy? I wanna meet my new brother so bad! I can’t wait anymore!” 

Kirk smiles, nodding. “Yes, Jamie. It’s already 10:15, so we need to head out, anyway.” 

They make sure the house looks suitable before leaving, Kirk following the directions that James had written down. 

James squirms with excitement the entire way there, managing to wet his diaper in the process, though it’s not like he minded. 

Kirk attempts to calm James by turning on the radio, tapping the steering wheel in rhythm with the Motorhead song that was currently playing. 

This, however, only seems to excite James even more, causing him to bang his head to the music, which succeeded in making Kirk grin.

“When we get to the restaurant, I want you to be on your best behavior, Jamie. Understand?” 

James ceases his headbanging, nodding in response to Kirk’s question as he begins to calm himself, sucking his thumb quietly. 

It isn’t long before they finally reach the restaurant, with James immediately looking around for Jason. 

Not seeing any sign of him in the outside dining area, they decide to head inside with hopes he was waiting for them. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t there, either, and by now James was starting to get worried. 

The two sit down in a nearby booth, waiting a few more minutes, though there’s no sign of Jason whatsoever. 

Kirk frowned at the look on James’ face, as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment. 

“It’s okay, Jamie. He’s probably running a bit late, we just have to be patient.” 

A few more minutes passed and James was growing increasingly anxious, hoping nothing had happened to Jason and that he was okay. 

Just as he was about to speak, a Greyhound bus parked outside, unloading a handful of people, including an average built man, with chestnut brown hair that was pulling a small rolling suitcase behind him. 

Jason was admittedly very nervous, as he was already going to be discussing abdl things in public, plus meeting new people, which he didn’t consider himself good at. 

He lets out a sigh as he walks along the sidewalk, suitcase rolling behind him as he thinks of the right words to say as to not draw too much attention to himself. 

Entering the shop, he spots James in a corner booth with who he assumed was his Daddy. 

Smiling softly, he makes his way over to him, shaking as he finds the courage to speak. 

“H--Hi, James.” He somewhat mumbles, though it’s loud enough for James and Kirk to hear.

James tilts his head slightly, looking the man over. “Jason?” 

Jason nods shyly, fiddling with the pacifier in the pocket of his overalls. 

James smiles, standing from his spot and wrapping his arms around Jason, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go, not even caring about the attention they were receiving. 

Jason happily returns the hug before he sits down on the opposite side of the booth, apologizing for being a bit late. 

He’s quickly forgiven, as James couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him. 

“Well, it looks like you two like each other already, huh?” Kirk asks, giving Jason a friendly smile. 

James nods. “Yep! We’re gonna be best friends forever!”

Jason blushes at that, returning a smile to Kirk, bouncing his leg excitedly, which he often did when he was over excited or anxious.

He clears his throat before turning his attention to Kirk. 

“Are you James’ Daddy? Do you regress or wear diapers, too?”

Kirk chuckles, shaking his head. “No, I don’t, honey, but I _am_ James’ Daddy. My name’s Kirk.” 

“Ok. Nice to meet you. I have a few more questions. Are you guys sexual when he’s a baby? Do you live like this full time? Do you work during the day or any other time?” 

“We are sometimes. James has a few adult toys, but we don’t use them that often. If you lean more on the sexual side, that’s fine. We do this part-time. James works at a record store and I work at a cafe.” Kirk says. 

James grins. “Yeah! I get to handle the money at the store, too! We sell a lot of metal records. What kind of music do you like?” 

Jason chuckles. “I like metal mostly. Maybe sometime I can come buy a record at your store.” 

Kirk smiles. “Looks like we’re gonna be a little family of metalheads, huh? That’s so great!” 

Jason nods eagerly, leg bouncing faster than ever, alerting James’ attention as he felt the vibrations against his toes. 

“You bounce your leg a lot. Do you play drums or something?” James asks. 

Jason shakes his head with a small chuckle.

“No. It’s mostly nerves, but I _am_ autistic. I get a disability check, and I can’t really work or drive so that’s why I said I was almost always free and why I took the bus.” 

Kirk frowns at that, hoping Jason wasn’t held back too much from his disability, though it seemed he was able to use the internet, pay for a bus pass and ride all the way here with no issue. 

James’ brows furrow at that and he scoots closer to Jason, wrapping his arms around him for a hug, proud of his little brother for managing to take care of himself. 

Jason returns the hug, squirming in place as he begins to wet his diaper to the point of leaking, liquid trickling onto the floor. 

He pulls away from the hug, going silent as his cheeks turn red from shame and embarrassment. 

Kirk immediately notices that something’s wrong by the way Jason’s demeanor seemed to change...as if he’d just gotten some terrible news. 

“Jason? You okay, honey? Did we do something that upset you?” He asks. 

Jason shakes his head as tears form in his eyes, feeling so small, like he wanted to curl into a ball and hide. 

“N--No....I---I...my diaper….it leaked. I’m sorry...I’m sorry….I’m sorry.” He whimpers, covering his face as he begins to sob, attracting unwanted attention from others. 

Kirk and James look at each other, sharing the same concerned expression, while both feel equally terrible for the poor, sobbing man in front of them. 

James knew how embarrassing it felt to wet your diaper or have an accident in public, especially when it managed to drip down your legs and onto the floor. 

Kirk formulates a plan to save Jason the embarrassment of being changed in the men’s room, gently tapping his shoulder. 

Jason sniffles as he looks at Kirk, teary blue eyes full of fear and shame. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. There’s no need to cry. It was just a little accident. Why don’t we head back to James’ house so we can get you cleaned up?” 

Jason nods at that, grabbing his suitcase and tugging it behind him as the three of them leave, with James walking behind Jason in an attempt to shield him with his larger frame. 

The three then make their way to the car, with Kirk buckling both boys into the backseat, shushing Jason as he continues to cry. 

“Jamie, I want you to make sure Jason’s alright back here, okay?” He asks, placing the diaper bag in between them and making sure Jason has his suitcase. 

James nods. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll take care of Jason.” 

“Good boy. We’ll be home in no time.” Kirk says, shutting the back door before climbing in and starting the engine. 

He then begins to journey back to James’ house, the sounds of Jason’s sobbing leaving him feeling heartbroken for the poor man. 

James frowns as he unzips Jason’s bag, digging through it to find any sort of comfort item that would help soothe him. 

He smiles as he finds a stuffed bunny, it was tan, somewhat worn with a tattered mint green bow around its neck. 

“Look, Jason! It’s your bunny! He wants to give you a hug!” 

James makes the bunny hug Jason, smiling softly as he ceases his crying, slowly taking the bunny into his arms. 

Jason shakily takes the pacifier from his pocket, wiping it off before he begins to suck on it, hugging his bunny close. 

“B--Bun’ee....” He mutters softly, rubbing the bunny’s floppy ears against his face as he visibly relaxes, forgetting all about his leaky diaper. 

James smiles as he hugs Jason the best he can with the restrictions from the seat belt strap holding him back somewhat. 

Kirk breathes a small sigh, thankful that Jason has stopped crying and that they were almost home. 

“Good job, Jamie! You’re being such a good big brother! I’m so proud of you!” He says, turning down the street that led to James’ house. 

James smiles at that, blushing lightly at the praise he was given, though he wonders where he got all these “big brother” skills from…

Nearly 10 minutes later, they pull into James’ driveway, Kirk immediately moving to unbuckle both babies, though it seemed that Jason didn’t want to move. 

“Jason....we’re here, honey. You can come inside and I’ll give you a nice, warm bath.” Kirk coos gently. 

A few moments pass and Jason doesn’t budge, so James decides it’d be best to carry him inside. 

“Be careful with him, Jamie. He’s smaller than you and I don’t want you dropping him.” 

Kirk looks over James, who had Jason in his arms, clinging to him like a frightened koala. 

“I am, Daddy. I couldn’t leave him out there alone, and ‘specially not in a wet diaper!” 

Kirk nods. “I know, baby. Why don’t you bring him to the bathroom and I’ll run a bath for you two.” 

James does as Kirk asks, carrying Jason to the bathroom and gently seating him on the floor. 

Jason blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes as he looks around, then up at Kirk and James, bunny still tucked beneath his arms. 

“I--I guess I should’ve brought my rubber ducky for bath time, huh? Sorry I made a bit of a fuss...I--I tried to control it.” 

Kirk frowns, kneeling to hug Jason. “You don’t have to apologize for that, honey. You were really upset and I could tell you had regressed. James does that a lot.” 

James nods. “Yeah. Looks like we both don’t get a choice when we regress like that. At least you’re here now, and we’ll take care of you.” 

“That’s right...so let’s get you out of those icky, wet clothes and into the bath. Then, James can show you his nursery.” Kirk says, helping Jason stand. 

He quickly undresses him while James runs the water, adding bubble bath and various bath toys which had been left in a box beneath the sink. 

Once the tub is full enough, James shuts off the water, removing his own clothes and diaper, tossing them aside before stepping into the tub with Jason following. 

Jason accepts the pacifier Kirk offers him, smiling shyly as he pushes a small rubber sea turtle around in the water, making it swim around the piles of bubbles. 

James decides to push around a hammerhead shark, and although the turtle and shark were enemies in real life, they could be friends in a game of make-believe. 

Kirk smiles as the two play with the toys, giving him an opportunity to wash their bodies, lathering them with a thick layer of soap and washing every area. 

He stops to check on Jason, making sure he’s okay with his privates being touched before he continues, wetting and thoroughly washing their hair, as well. 

“I wike dis turtle...its weawwy cute. I wish I habs a turtle to pway wif! I wuv hem!” Jason smiles behind his pacifier. 

James giggles at how adorable Jason sounded when he was deep in headspace, wondering if Kirk thought the same of him. 

Kirk chuckles softly at how cute Jason was, rinsing all the soap from their skin before draining the water, grabbing two towels from the nearby cabinet. 

He helps them out of the tub, wrapping them up and rubbing them dry, which only succeeds in making Jason giggle. 

“Alright, you two. Let’s go get you diapered and dressed, then we’ll have some lunch, how about that? Are you hungry?” 

Jason nods shyly, reaching for James and Kirk’s hands as they head to the nursery, his eyes widening in awe. 

“Wow! Dis is so cool! Youwr own nursery! Yews habs a cwib, and lots of fun toys to pway wif!” He grins. 

James nods. “Yep. We can share it now! I can’t wait to have lots of adventures with you!” 

He hugs Jason tightly as they approach the changing table, allowing Jason to use it first. 

“Daddy, I can diaper myself while you take care of Jason. I know what to do!” 

Kirk nods. “Okay, Jamie. If you need help, let me know.” 

James grabs a diaper from the nearby shelf, humming softly as he leans against the wall, tongue poking out in concentration as he slips the diaper beneath him, fastening the first tab. 

Kirk blows a raspberry on Jason’s tummy, so happy to see that he’s not upset anymore. 

The last thing he wanted was for either of his babies to be sad or just unhappy in general. 

Jason giggles and squirms, sitting up once the last tab is firmly fastened in place, giving Kirk a hug. 

James smiles at the sight, deciding to join the hug once he’s finally finished, squeezing his Daddy and Baby Brother tightly. 

“Okay, sweeties. Let’s get some clothes on you before we go have our lunch. Jason, did you bring extra clothes in your suitcase?” 

Jason nods, unzipping his suitcase and pulling out a soft, fleece onesie printed with little teddy bears. 

James looks through his closet, deciding to stick with a cute, dinosaur printed shirt, tugging it over his head with a giggle before popping his arms through the holes. 

Kirk moves to dress Jason, snapping the onesie closed over his thick diaper, admiring how adorable his boys looked, wishing he had a camera to document this day. 

“So...what’re you two hungry for? Maybe some chicken nuggets or maybe just some baby food?” 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to seem needy in any way, and he was honestly up for anything Kirk cooked. 

“Anything is fine with me. I’ll eat anything, honestly.” 

James nods in agreement, taking Kirk and Jason’s hands in his. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll just surprise you two, huh? I think that’s gonna be interesting!” Kirk says. 

He makes his way to the kitchen after setting up a little play area for his babies in the living room. 

Jason giggles as he plops down onto the blanket, sitting up on his knees as he works to help James stack oversized blocks into a tower, pacifier bobbing rhythmically. 

James stretches as he struggles to place the final block atop the tower, shielding Jason when it came crashing down. 

“Oh well, let’s see what else I have to play with….” James says, looking through the selection of toys. 

He decides to share his Jurassic Park dinosaurs with Jason, moving to hand him a brachiosaur, frowning when he sees that Jason has fallen asleep, curled up on the opposite side of their fallen tower. 

Not really knowing what to do, he calls to Kirk. “Daddy! Jason fell asleep! What do I do?” 

Kirk places the knife in his hand down, making his way to the living room to make sure Jason hasn't passed out and was actually asleep. 

After confirming he was okay and was just sleeping, Kirk decided that eating would have to wait until later. 

“He can sleep in my crib, Daddy. We can take a nap together...I feel a little sleepy myself.” James says, standing and hoisting Jason into his arms. 

“I think that would be a great idea, Jamie. I’m sure he over excited himself with all that crying he did on the way here. You two can eat after your nap and do whatever you want.” Kirk says. 

“Okay, Daddy.” James says, carrying Jason to the nursery with Kirk, who lowers the crib railing. 

He lays Jason down and climbs in after, cuddling his new baby brother protectively as he pulls a blanket over them. 

Kirk kisses his babies lovingly before he raises the crib railing, turning off the light as he leaves. 

“Sweet dreams, babies. Daddy loves you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic, please consider leaving a comment or any suggestions for future chapters, they are always welcome.
> 
> Comments keep me inspired to write more! :)

Jason is the first to wake the next morning, blinking tiredly and rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. 

He smiles once he notices James curled up asleep, pacifier lying beside his drool-soaked pillow. 

Humming softly, he picks up the pacifier, carefully pushing it back into James’ open mouth. 

Leaning back against a few pillows, he sighs, wondering how someone like him ended up being lucky enough to become part of such a loving family. 

He’d never once dreamed of ever meeting someone that was like him, or someone he could even talk to about these kinds of topics. 

Was that what it was like for James, as well...did he feel the same?

Jason decided he probably did, wondering how he got through it....remembering in his bio that he stated he was widowed and had yet to update his info. 

He understands how it feels to be lonely, and to feel like a freak. 

Being disabled didn’t help matters, either, as there was always someone who wanted to ridicule you for being born different. 

Frowning at the sad thoughts that began clouding up his head, Jason sniffles, wriggling his way beneath James’ arms, which seems to wake him. 

James snuffles as he looks down at Jason, still a bit dazed from being woken from sleep. 

He frowns at hearing the prominent sniffles coming from his baby brother, sitting up with him in his arms, pacifier falling from his mouth as he begins to speak. 

“Jason? What’s the matter? Did you have a bad dream? Are you wet?” 

Jason shakes his head. “No. I just had some gloomy thoughts in my mind...I’ll be okay.”

James frowns. “What kind of gloomy thoughts? You don’t wanna hurt yourself or anything, do you? If you do, I need to tell Kirk.” 

“No. I was just feeling bad because I’m disabled...I was thinking of a time that someone was mean to me after I told them I’m autistic.” 

James hugs Jason tight. “You should never feel bad for being born different. I think you’re very special and I’d still want you to be my baby brother either way. We don’t judge here.” 

Jason smiles, snuggling into James’ chest and returning the hug as he begins to relax. 

James runs his fingers through Jason’s hair, rocking him slightly just like Kirk does with him. 

He smiles at the newfound responsibility he now has over Jason, which makes him feel important...like he truly was a toddler and this was his baby brother to protect. 

“I hope you think I’m a good big brother. This is my first time to be one, so I have no idea where all these “big brother” skills are coming from.” 

Jason chuckles. “I think it’s instinct, and yes, you’re an amazing big brother. I wouldn’t ask for anyone else.”

James grins at that, squeezing Jason lightly as he was so happy that Jason liked him and seemed to already be a lot more comfortable with him. 

Eventually, he pulls away, the two now sitting up in the crib. 

“So....you said you’re bisexual? Have you ever done anything with another guy? Any experimentation or even just touching?” James asks. 

Jason shakes his head, blushing as he rubs the back of his neck, the topic making him feel a bit embarrassed. 

“No, I’ve never done anything....or had sex before. I--I mean, I have with _women_ , but they just didn’t satisfy me in the way I was hoping...I honestly got no enjoyment from it.” 

James raises his brows. “So, you’re technically still a virgin….kinda?” 

Jason chuckles. “Yeah, I guess you could call me an anal virgin. I’ve been wanting to explore that side of me, but I’ve been really scared to."

James nods understandably. “I completely get that. I was never really that sexual with my husband, but we were still happy. I’ve just recently begun exploring my sexual side with Kirk’s help.” 

“Do...do you think he’d be interested in helping me? He said you have some adult toys….what do you have?” 

“Right now we have a magic wand, a dildo and a butt plug, but I’ve only used the wand...well..Kirk uses it on me. I really think you’d like it.”

Jason frowns. “Will it hurt or go inside me? I don’t know if I’m ready for sex just yet.” 

James shakes his head. “No, it’s a vibrator wand and it feels really, really good. Kirk uses it over my diaper, but it hasn’t touched my cock bare before.” 

“That sounds like it might be fun. Do you think he’d mind if I tried it out later?” 

“Of course not! He would’ve probably ended up slipping it into our day at some point, anyway...I think he likes being dominant, which is fine with me. What about you?”

Jason rubs his neck. “Oh...I guess I’d probably be submissive. I just can’t see myself on top or in control in any situation.” 

James nods. “That makes sense. I’m the same way, and I was with my husband before.” 

Jason smiles, wrapping his arms around James. “Well, it’s reassuring knowing that we have this in common too. I’m so glad I met you.” 

James returns the hug, holding Jason in his arms and failing to realize that Kirk has now entered the room, smiling at his babies. 

“Good morning, boys. Did you two sleep well last night? Are there any little accidents I need to take care of?” He asks, lowering the crib railing. 

James nods. “You know I’m always wet when I wake up, Daddy.”

Kirk chuckles. “I know, Jamie. I don’t know if you’ve ever woken up dry while in diapers.” 

He then turns his attention to Jason, who seemed to be squirming in place as if he was wet or holding it in. 

“What about you, sweetie? Do you need your diaper changed, too? I can see you’re squirming.” 

Jason blushes, covering his face as he begins to soak his diaper, which droops beneath his onesie. 

“Well, _now_ you need a change! Come on, you two. Let’s get you changed, then we’ll have some yummy breakfast!” 

Kirk takes James and Jason’s hands as they hop out of the crib, leading them over to the changing table, where James allows Jason to go first again. 

“You two sure were chatting away this morning. What were you talking about? It wasn’t naughty stuff, was it?” He asks, slipping a dry diaper beneath Jason’s bottom. 

James frowns at that, blush creeping up on his cheeks, hoping Kirk wasn’t going to be mad about his response. 

“Yes, actually. ‘M sowwy, Daddy. We were talking about how Jason is still an anal virgin and how he’d like to play with the magic wand later, if it’s okay?”

Kirk nods. “Sure. We can show your baby brother how we like to play with your favorite grown-up toy.” 

He smiles as he finishes up the diaper change, helping Jason off the table before moving to change James. 

Jason hums as he moves to look through his bag, frowning when he finds that he doesn’t have any more clothes left, as he hadn’t really planned on staying the night. 

“Um, Kirk? I--I don’t have any more clothes to wear. Are there any here that will fit me? I’m sorry, I didn’t think I was staying the night.” 

“That’s okay, honey. I’m sure James has some clothes you can borrow. Don’t you, Jamie?”

James nods, squirming happily as Kirk finishes changing him, leading Jason to his closet after. 

“I think I have a onesie or some overalls that might fit you. There’s honestly a lot of outfits in here that I haven’t worn or remember buying.” 

“What about a t-shirt? James has a lot of band shirts I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing either. You don’t have to, but I think you two would look a lot cuter like that.” Kirk smiles. 

Jason nods. “That’s fine with me. Just as long as I have some form of clothing on. Otherwise, I feel kinda naked.” 

Kirk chuckles, extending his hand to Jason, who takes it eagerly, James grabbing the other one as they make their way next door to his bedroom. 

He instructs them to sit on the bed while he looks through James’ chest of drawers, holding up band t-shirts until they pick out the ones they liked, Jason choosing a somewhat oversized King Diamond while James chooses Motorhead. 

“This one’s gonna be a little big, but I think it’ll be okay, don’t you? If you’d like, we can take you clothes shopping sometime.” Kirk says. 

Jason nods. “You don’t have to do that for me. Honestly. I should’ve been more prepared…that’s my fault.”

Kirk shakes his head. “No it’s not. We had no idea it was going to work out like this. Like we said, we’re here to take care of you...and whatever you need help with.” 

Jason smiles at that, sniffling as he wraps his arms around Kirk, so thankful to have such a nice big brother and caregiver. 

That was another issue….was he supposed to call Kirk “Daddy” now, too...was it official?

“Kirk? Am I supposed to call you Daddy, too? Or would you rather me just call you Kirk, instead?” 

“You can call me whichever one you want. You’re part of our family now, Jason.” 

James grins as he ruffles Jason’s curly hair, gently pushing his head in a playful manner. 

“Yeah. You’re my baby brother and I’ll always look out for you and love you, no matter what. It’s what family’s for, right, Daddy?” 

Kirk nods. “Yes, Jamie. We’re all going to have each other’s backs here, this is a safe haven and I love you both very much.”

Jason smiles at that, a warm, fuzzy feeling creeping up inside him at the fact that he now had two people that loved and cared about him, something he’d wanted for years. 

He begins to daydream about all the adventures he was going to have with his new brother and Daddy, only to be interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. 

“Sounds like someone’s hungry! Let’s get some breakfast into those tummies of yours. Is there anything in particular you two would like?” 

James looks at Jason for a moment, and it’s almost as if they’re connected, both deciding on waffles...with ice cream and sprinkles. 

Kirk chuckles. “You two want ice cream for breakfast?” 

James shakes his head, sharing a giggle with Jason.

“No, Daddy. Ice cream with waffles...and sprinkles...and maybe chocolate syrup, too…” 

“I don’t know if you two need all that sugar so early in the morning. It can have a really bad effect on your tummies later.” 

James pouts, poking out his lower lip and giving Kirk the biggest puppy dog eyes he possibly could, Jason deciding to play along with a giggle. 

Kirk sighs, knowing he can’t say no, and especially when James and Jason were looking at him like that. 

“Come on, you two…” He takes their hands, leading them to the kitchen, where he instructs them to sit at the table and wait. 

Looking through the freezer, Kirk hums softly as he pulls out a box of Eggo waffles, taking out four and placing the first two into the toaster. 

He then takes out a half-eaten gallon of vanilla ice cream, as well as some chocolate syrup from the fridge, rummaging around the kitchen for some sprinkles. 

“We’re gonna get so fat!” Jason giggles, leg bouncing and fingers tapping the table as he watches. 

“I know! We’ll just have to roll everywhere!” James laughs, pulling Jason close and hugging him. 

Kirk chuckles at their little comments, shaking his head as he removes the waffles from the toaster, allowing the boys to have two each to be fair. 

“Do you two wanna come make your waffles, or do you want Daddy to make them?” 

James smiles. “I wanna make mine, Daddy! I can do it, I’m a big boy!” 

Jason just simply nods standing from the table and following James to the nearby countertop. 

He thanks James as he hands him the ice cream scoop, scooping up what he considered to be an adequate amount of ice cream and plopping it onto his waffles. 

Kirk watches with a smile, though he’s honestly concerned by how much sugar they were going to be ingesting, and even more so about the after effects. 

He knew that it would most likely make them hyper or wreak havoc on their bowels, and if he had a choice, Kirk would choose the latter. 

Honestly, he should’ve just said no, put his foot down and made a traditional breakfast for the three of them, but it was just so hard to say no to such sweet boys. 

Sitting back at the table, James shared a smile with Jason and was about to begin eating whenever Kirk stopped him, tying a bib around his neck. 

He did the same for Jason, ruffling his hair softly as he left them to their food, preparing a bottle and sippy cup of juice before joining them at the table, sighing at the fact that they were already covered in sticky chocolate. 

“It’s yummy, Daddy! Thank you. I know we’re supposed to have eggs and stuff, but I wanted to be different for once.” 

Kirk shakes his head. “You’re welcome, baby. I don’t like how much sugar that has, but I’ll let it slide this time. Everyone deserves to indulge themselves once in a while.” 

“Do you guys have any paint or art supplies? I’d like to paint a picture for you.” Jason says, picking up his bottle. 

James scratches his chin. “I think I have some crayons and markers...but no paint. I’m not an artist by any means…” 

“That’s okay. I’ll try to go shopping for some paint and canvases and bring them here next time.” 

James smiles. “Wow, that sounds fancy. I haven’t even seen a canvas since I was in highschool. You must be really good if you can use one of those.” 

“What do you paint? People? Abstract stuff?” Kirk asks. 

“It’s mostly abstract, yes. It might look like it’s painted by a child but it’s not...it’s just me.” Jason smiles. 

“Oh? Are you sure a cute little baby doesn’t paint them? That’s what it sounds like!” Kirk smiles as he gently tickles Jason’s tummy. 

Jason squeaks, giggling happily as his tummy is tickled, the simple action making him feel very small...so much so that he begins to wet his diaper as a result. 

James soon decides to join in on the fun, tickling Jason’s side and laughing at how much his face was reddening, along with the squeaking sound he was making. 

“No, please! Stop! I already wet my diaper!” Jason laughs, squirming and struggling to slip away from their tickling fingers. 

Kirk laughs as he and James cease their tickling, deciding it was enough for now and that there was always time to tickle each other later. 

Once all their food had been eaten and their bottle and sippy cup had been drained, James and Jason made their way to the living room to continue where they left off yesterday. 

“Let’s see...we were about to play with Jurassic Park toys when you fell asleep.” James says, picking up the brachiosaur and handing it to Jason once more. 

“Aww….it’s so cute! It’s just like Littlefoot!” Jason smiles, hugging the plastic toy close. 

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Kirk decides to go get the magic wand from the bedroom, plugging it in beside the couch. 

He smiles as he watches the boys play with their dinosaurs, thinking they were adorable together, making cute little growls and roars, their diapers now both soggy and drooping. 

James smiles at Kirk once he notices he’s entered the room, eyes falling on the wand that lay beside him on the couch. 

“I know you see the magic wand, Jamie. Would you like to show Jason how it works...and why we like it so much?” 

James nodded, getting Jason’s attention before he takes him over to the couch, guiding him to sit down and relax. 

Jason looks over the wand in worry, though he is thankful that it doesn’t seem capable of penetration. 

Kirk frowns at the look on Jason’s face, as if he’d never seen anything like it before in his life. 

“It’s okay. This won’t hurt you. It’s just one big vibrator. Have you ever used one of those before?” 

Jason shakes his head, unable to keep from staring at the wand.

“No. I’ve never done anything like this. I just don’t give it that much thought....to be honest, I’m kinda scared.” 

“I understand. James is still exploring his sexual side, too. If you really don’t want to do anything, we don’t have to. I won’t force you, honey.” Kirk says, patting Jason’s thigh.

“No, I want to. I’m okay with trying the wand, just as long as nothing goes inside me...I’d like to save that for next time, maybe.” 

Kirk nods. “We can definitely do that. If you ever have any questions about that or think of anything you wanna try, just let us know.” 

“Okay. How are we going to do this? Do I need to lay down or something?” 

“Yes. I just got a great idea…” Kirk says as he picks up the wand, while Jason lies back against the end of the couch. 

“What do I do, Daddy? Hold the wand?” James asks, sitting on his knees in front of Jason. 

Kirk shakes his head. “No, baby. I’m going to turn the wand on and put it in between you two, and I want you both to try and cum for me, okay? Are you alright with that, Jason?” 

Jason nods, biting his lower lip as the wand is then turned on and placed atop his crotch, blushing whenever James positioned his body so they could both feel it, rubbing it against him. 

Both men cry out in ecstasy as the wand works its magic against their now stiff cocks, Jason grabbing James’ hands as he wasn’t used to a feeling like that, and had never experienced something so powerful. 

James smiles down at his baby brother, who looked like he was enjoying this toy as much as he was, rolling his hips as he grinds into him. 

“Oh...oh...fuck! Oh fuck! That feels so good! Please don’t make it stop!” Jason whimpers. 

“I think he likes this toy, Daddy!” James smiles, giving Jason a small peck on the cheek. 

Kirk smiles. “I think he does, too, Jamie! Keep going...I don’t want you stopping until you cum!” 

James nods, ramming his hips into Jason’s and holding the wand still as he does so, pressure already building in his hard, throbbing cock. 

Jason squirms in place, digging his nails into the couch as he bucks against the wand, back arching slightly as his overstimulated cock shoots its load into his soggy diaper. 

He sighs, wiping some sweat from his forehead, watching intently as James finally reaches orgasm, pulling the wand away as he flops back on the couch. 

“I came, Daddy.” James says, placing the wand down with a happy sigh. 

“Yeah...m--me too….Daddy.” Jason mutters softly as he sits up on the couch, feeling a bit strange by what he’s just done. 

Kirk grins. “You boys sure had fun with that toy! We’ll have to get some more like that soon, won’t we?” 

James and Jason nod in unison, blushing whenever Kirk checks their diapers for signs of ejacaulation, praising them for being good boys after. 

He then leads them to the nursery to be cleaned up and changed as they were close to leaking. 

“My goodness, you two! I think I need to start giving you water instead of juice! Look how wet you both are!” 

“‘M sowwy, Daddy. Maybe we need thicker diapers or something.” James says, being a patient, good boy while Jason is changed. 

Kirk shrugs. “Maybe so, but I don’t think they make them any thicker than what you’re wearing. I think some plastic pants would probably help a lot.” 

Jason nods. “Yeah, they will, actually. I have some at home. I’ll definitely bring them next time.” 

He blushes as Kirk blows a raspberry on his tummy, sending him off to play while he tends to James, who has already started leaking. 

Jason giggles as he hops atop the rocking horse in the corner of the room, pretending he’s a cowboy on the open range. 

James soon joins him, grabbing two cowboy hats and vests from his dress up trunk, returning to Jason and dressing him in proper attire. 

He then decides to join him, arms hugging his waist as he sits behind him, helping him make the horse rock. 

Kirk watches the two fondly, leaving the room to find a camera. 

There was no way he was going to let this adorable scene unfold in front of him without taking lots of pictures. 

Who wouldn’t want to capture a moment like this?


	14. Chapter 14

Eventually, Monday reared its ugly head and James dreaded it, loathing the fact that he had to go back to work. 

He yawns as he sits up in the crib, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he begins to wake himself up. 

Moving to unlatch the side, James frowns at seeing Jason still asleep, curled up beneath a blanket. 

What was he going to do about him? Make him leave? 

No...he couldn’t do that..but it’s not like Jason could come to work with him....could he? 

It was then that James got a brilliant idea, to let Jason come to work with him, so he won’t be so bored at home. 

He knew Lars and Dave probably wouldn’t mind if he hung out there for the day, and would be interested in learning about him. 

Of course, he has to discuss this with Kirk, but that could be done later.

“Jason….hey….time to wake up….” James says, gently nudging Jason, who let out a soft whine, opening his eyes. 

He smiles at James as he sits up in the crib, running a hand through his messy, curly hair. 

“I--I’m still here? But it’s Monday. Don’t you have to go to work?” He asks. 

James nods. “Yeah, but I was thinking….if you wanted to, you could tag along with me.” 

Jason’s brows furrow at the thought of being in a public place around other people he didn’t know. 

He wasn’t exactly good at these types of situations, being painfully awkward and shy.

“That would be awesome, but I’m kinda scared. I’m not very good at meeting new people.” 

James nods. “I understand. I’m not gonna force you to go.” 

Jason frowns. “No. I wanna go, I really do. I’m a big boy and I know I can do it. Besides, I wanna see all the records you guys have there!” 

“Okay, buddy. I think you’ll have fun. My coworkers are really nice and laid back, plus, I’ll be there, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Jason smiles, hugging James tightly before they both hop out of the crib, heading into the kitchen to find Kirk, who was cooking breakfast. 

He turns at hearing footsteps behind him, greeting James and Jason with a warm smile. 

“Good morning, you two! Did you sleep well?” He asks, giving his babies a hug. 

“Yes, Daddy.” They reply in unison, laughing at what they’d done after realizing it. 

“That’s great! Are you ready to go to work today, Jamie?” 

James nods. “Yes, Daddy. I--I was thinking, since Jason doesn’t really have anything to do, maybe he could go to work with me?” 

“Hmm...I don’t see a problem with it, but maybe you should call Lars or Dave first to make sure it’s okay.” 

“Okay, I will. Maybe I should do that now.” James says, ducking into the living room and picking up the phone.

He dials Lars’ number, but gets no answer, so he decides to call the store instead, greeting Lars whenever he picks up on the other line. 

Jason watches James for a moment before turning his attention back to Kirk, who was pouring some eggs into a skillet. 

He decides not to be bothersome, sitting down at the table and tapping his fingers against it as he waits for James to return. 

Kirk turns around whenever he hears the tapping, thankful it was only Jason and not just in his head. 

“You’re awfully quiet this morning, Jason. Is everything okay?” 

Jason nods. “Yeah. I’m okay...I’m just kinda scared about going to work with James, I’ve never had a job before...and I get really nervous around new people.” 

“Aww. It’ll be okay. James will be there and his coworkers are really nice. They aren’t going to be mean to you or anything...though they might hound you with questions.” 

“What if I start regressing? I--I don’t wanna wet myself in front of them! That would ruin my life!” 

“Well, honey, you just need to tell James and he’ll help you out. He takes a bag of supplies to work in case of an episode, so he’ll be prepared...so are his coworkers.” 

Jason’s eyes widen at that and he gasps softly, not wanting to believe what he’d just heard. 

“You mean...they know about this? They know he wears diapers and acts like a baby?” 

Kirk nods. “Yes....James got found out when he was changing himself one day, but they were very understanding and even keep some supplies on hand in case they’re needed.” 

Jason shakes his head, feeling a bit awkward now that he knows they might try to baby him or make little comments about his position as James’ baby brother. 

“So, he wears diapers to work and they don’t say anything about it? How does that work? It must be so awkward to be babied by your coworkers.”

Kirk chuckles. “It’s a little strange, but they only baby him if he’s really having a bad day or just simply can’t function due to an episode, and yes, he wears diapers every day.” 

“Who wears diapers every day? Not me…” James grins as he enters the kitchen, plopping down in a chair beside Jason.

Kirk scoffs at that, rolling his eyes lovingly at his silly baby. 

“Oh yeah? Then why’s yours all droopy? Only someone who wears every day would wake up that wet!” Jason laughs. 

“Hey! You woke up just as wet as me, little brother! You can’t point fingers!” James grins, tickling Jason’s sides. 

“Okay, okay, you two. Let’s have our breakfast, then I’ll get you changed and dressed for work. Jason, I washed your overalls and onesie if you want to wear them today.” 

Jason nods. “Thank you. I haven’t even thought about what I’m going to wear yet. Now I don’t have to!” 

“It was no trouble, honestly. I knew you’d probably be going back home soon, so I decided to take care of that for you.” Kirk says, carrying the pan of eggs to the table, along with bacon and toast. 

He places three plates and silverware down, allowing James and Jason to get what they want, plating his own food after. 

“Do you two want milk or juice to drink?” Kirk asks, grabbing a sippy cup and bottle from the nearby cabinet. 

“I want juice, Daddy! Jason can have milk because he’s just a baby!” James giggles. 

Jason pouts playfully, sticking out his tongue in response, crossing his arms and pretending to be upset. 

“Jamie, don’t tease your brother like that. It isn’t nice! Even if he is a baby…” Kirk says, gently pinching Jason’s cheek. 

Jason blushes, pushing Kirk’s hands away and accepting the bottle of chocolate milk he’s given. 

“What?! Chocolate milk! I want chocolate milk, too, Daddy!” James fusses. 

“I don’t know, Jamie. You said you wanted juice...and I’ve already put some apple juice in your sippy cup!” 

James frowns, but accepts the juice, taking the cup from Kirk and gulping down most of its contents. 

Kirk then joins them at the table once more as they begin to eat their breakfast, Jason mentally preparing himself to go to work with James. 

“Oh, I almost forgot...Lars said you could come by today, Jason. He’s really looking forward to meeting you.” James says, tearing a piece of toast in half. 

“Really? No one has ever been excited to meet me...except for you guys.” 

“You’ll love him. He’s really laid back and he’s gonna be so shocked when he finds out you’re into the same thing as me…” 

Jason frowns. “I hope so. I think it’s kinda weird that your coworkers know about this side of you and are accepting...it’s not a bad thing...just...unusual.” 

James nods. “I know. I was really shocked by it, too. Dave’s boyfriend, David wants to babysit me sometime. I think he’d be a very nice babysitter.”

“Dave is gay, too? Is everyone around here gay?” Jason asks, chuckling. 

Kirk shakes his head. “No. I’m not. I’m bisexual...just like you, but I prefer men.” 

James nods. “Yeah, and I don’t think Lars is gay...we don’t really discuss that kinda stuff that often. If he’s not, that’s fine. Not everyone in the world has to be gay.” 

“Wow. I can’t believe you’re bi, too. This is amazing! Can I stay with you guys forever?” Jason asks, wrapping an arm around Kirk and James, hugging them tight. 

Kirk chuckles. “I don’t see why not. It’s not like we have any plans for the rest of eternity, anyway!” 

Jason smiles at that, sniffling softly as tears drip down his face. 

He was so happy and thankful for his new family, knowing he honestly didn’t deserve them. 

Kirk frowns at seeing the tears falling down Jason’s face, moving to comfort him. 

“Aww...it’s okay. I know, it’s so overwhelming, isn’t it?” He coos, allowing Jason to sob into his shoulder. 

James smiles softly, moving to hug his brother, as he hated to see him cry, even if they were happy tears. 

Once Jason finally calms down, Kirk takes the boys to the nursery to be changed and dressed for the day, hoping James wouldn’t end up leaking. 

“Jamie, I want you to change yourself or ask for help if you get really wet, okay? Don’t let your diaper leak.” 

James nods, sucking his thumb as Kirk tugs his jeans over his diaper, zipping and buttoning them after. 

He then leaves James to put on his shirt, moving to help Jason with his overalls and onesie. 

“Daddy? I don’t think I should wear this onesie….it’s all babyish. It’s not discreet at all.”

“Okay, honey. You can borrow another one of James’ shirts for now. Let’s go pick one out….” 

Kirk takes Jason’s hand and leads him to James’ bedroom, allowing him to pick from the selection of shirts he had, hoping James wouldn’t mind that he chose a Misfits one. 

He tugs it over Jason’s head, and helps him step into his overalls after, buckling them snugly before giving him a hug. 

“Okay...let’s go check on your brother. I hope he’s ready because it’s almost time for us to all head out.” Kirk says, walking to the nursery, where James was packing his bag. 

“Daddy, it’s getting late! We need to leave soon, so we won’t get in trouble!” 

Kirk nods. “I know, baby. Thank you for telling Daddy! You’re so smart!” 

James blushes at the compliment, zipping up his bag before making his way to the front door, turning lights off as he goes. 

Just as they’re about to leave, Jason remembers his bunny...and how it would really help to have him in a regression episode. 

“Oh! My bunny! I can’t forget him!” He says, rushing to the nursery to retrieve him from his suitcase. 

James smiles once he sees Jason holding his bunny, looking so shy and adorable as he joins them in the doorway. 

“Come on, guys. Let’s get going!” Kirk says, calling to James and Jason from the car. 

James takes Jason’s hand, locking the front door before leading him to the car and helping to buckle him in. 

He buckles himself in shortly after, relaxing as Kirk drives them to work, stifling a yawn as he rubs his eyes. 

“So...I was thinking...maybe you two could come by the cafe for lunch and Jason can meet David...but only if he wants to.” 

James nods. “Yeah, sure. I think David’s going to lose it when we explain that we’re brothers....he already thinks I’m such a cute baby...wait until he sees us both dressed up.” 

He glances over at Jason, who was hugging his bunny, brows furrowed in worry, as he wasn’t sure about meeting all these people. 

“Are you okay with that, Jason? Or would you rather wait until another time to meet David?” 

Jason shakes his head. “No. I’m okay. If they’re your friends, then maybe they’ll be my friends, too.”

“Oh, David will definitely be your friend. He’s very nice….and calm...unlike Dave.” Kirk says. 

“Yeah, Dave can be a bit eccentric sometimes...but Lars is by far the worst at that. He’s such a strange man…” James says, unbuckling as they pull into the parking lot. 

Jason grabs James’ hand as they cross the street, waving at Kirk before he disappears into the cafe. 

He swallows heavily, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for what he was about to do. 

James frowns whenever he feels Jason gripping his hand even tighter, stopping outside the door and facing him. 

“Don’t worry, buddy. Everything’s gonna be okay. I’ll be right here with you if you need me. Daddy’s next door, too. I know you can do it.” 

He gives Jason a hug before they head inside, immediately being greeted by Lars, who had just finished setting up their new clothing racks.

“Hey, man! It’s about time you got here!” He smiles, giving James a hug before turning his attention to Jason, extending his hand. 

“Oh, Jason, this is Lars. He’s one of my coworkers...Dave should be around here somewhere.” 

“Hey. I’m Lars. You must be the Jason that James told me about.” Lars says, giving Jason a friendly smile as he shakes his hand. 

Jason returns the handshake with a smile, feeling a little bit better since Lars really did seem like a nice guy. 

He also wanted to laugh at the fact he was scared of a guy who looked like he wasn’t even tall enough to ride Space Mountain yet. 

“So...James tells me you...like diapers and being babied, too?” 

Jason blushes, but nods, feeling a bit uneasy being asked this question by a stranger. 

“Y--Yeah, I do. We met online. He was looking for a little brother in the area and I was available. I have the same regression issues he does.” 

“I think it’s great that you two can bond over that. Dave and I are still learning about it, but we’re not judgmental. If it helps you and isn’t illegal, I don’t personally see an issue with it.” Lars says. 

He picks up his coffee and takes a sip, turning his head whenever Dave walks in from the storage room, greeting James and Jason. 

“Hey....you must be Jason. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Mayhem Records!” He grins, extending his hand. 

Jason smiles and shakes his hand as well, looking around the store at all their new merchandise and records. 

“I didn’t know you guys had clothes and stuff here, too. I should’ve brought my wallet, I could’ve bought a shirt or two.” 

James smiles. “Hey...I’ll buy the shirts you want. I know you like the ones I have at home.” 

“Really? You don’t mind doing that?” He asks, eyebrows raised in surprise.” 

James shakes his head. “Of course not! What are big brothers for? I told you I was going to take care of you.”

“Okay, but I’m gonna pay you back, I promise. You and Kirk have already done so much for me this weekend.” 

“You don’t have to do that. I want to buy stuff for you, Jason. Pick out whatever you want.” 

Jason nods, giving James a hug before he walks over to the clothing racks, picking out two band shirts and returning to James, who has now taken his place behind the register. 

He rings up the items, placing them into a bag before paying for them with his credit card. 

Once that’s over, James hands the bag to Jason, joining him outside the counter once more. 

“Thank you.” Jason smiles, hugging James tightly. 

“It’s not a problem. If you need anything, just tell me or Kirk and we’ll help you out in every way we can.” 

Jason nods, gently nuzzling James’ shoulder, leaning into him with a happy sigh. 

Lars, meanwhile, was watching the whole scene unfold in front of him, thinking it was very sweet to see James in somewhat of a caregiver role to Jason. 

“Awww. Looks like you two really like each other, huh?” He asks. 

James nods. “Yeah….yeah, we do. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him...he’s the best baby brother anyone could ask for.” 

Jason smiles at that, wanting to regress and melt into James’ arms, knowing his big brother would take care of him if he did. 

However, he knew that wouldn’t really be the acceptable thing to do in this situation...especially around these two men he still somewhat regarded as strangers. 

“So...has Kirk told David yet?” Dave asks, leaning against the checkout counter with a smile. 

James shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’m sure he probably will today. I think we’re supposed to have lunch with him later, so David can meet him then.” 

Dave nods. “I see. He’s probably gonna freak out once he sees there’s two of you now. He’s been really…interested in this for some reason. He thinks it’s cute.”

Lars grins. “Uh-oh. You better be careful, Dave...next thing you know, _you’ll_ be in diapers, too!” 

Dave frowns at that, crossing his arms, as he wasn’t very fond of that little comment….though David had brought that up in conversations over dinner before. 

James chuckles at the thought of poor Dave being forced into being David’s baby, being diapered and dressed in cute clothing against his will. 

“Hey, maybe I should tell David to bring you by my nursery for a playdate! It’s always open and there’s room for one more. I promise to share my toys with you!” 

Dave scoffs. “No way. Don’t you dare give him any ideas about it, either!” 

James grins. “Aww, come on. I think you would look cute! Besides, who wouldn’t want to be a baby...even just for a day?” 

“Not me, man. Let’s just leave this conversation alone for now, okay? I’m startin’ to feel weird.” 

James nods. “Okay. I was just teasing you, man, but in all seriousness, if you ever wanna try it, just let me know.” 

Dave shakes his head, ignoring everyone and picking up a nearby Rolling Stone magazine, burying his face in it as he retreats to the break room. 

“Man, he sure is being grouchy today.” Lars says, turning his attention back to James and Jason. 

James nods. “I know. Usually he’s the one teasing me! I guess it’s a bit different when I do it…” 

He looks down at Jason, who was still hugging him, practically clinging to him and refusing to let go. 

“You really feel cuddly today, don’t you?” James asks, gently petting Jason’s hair. 

Jason nods, loosening his grip on James and clearing his throat as he stands up, blushing lightly. 

“So, Jason, do you have a job? What do you do for a living?” Lars asks, though he’s not exactly trying to be nosy. 

“No. I--I can’t really. I have autism, so I make money from a check I get each month. I _do_ have my own apartment, though. I usually stay home and paint or watch tv.” 

Lars nods, though he feels a bit bad for Jason, knowing he’s probably been the subject of ridicule before.

“I see. Well...if you don’t like sittin’ around at home all the time, maybe you could try working here. It wouldn’t be anything too difficult, just help James with the register or something.” 

Jason smiles. “Oh, that’d be awesome! I’d love to work here with my big brother!” 

“Great! I think you’ll fit right in with us here! We don’t judge, so you have nothing to worry about! You can get started whenever you want.” 

Jason grins, wrapping his arms around Lars and squeezing him lightly, so thankful for the opportunity he’s just been given. 

Lars chuckles as he returns the hug, glancing at the clock, which now reads 11:30. 

“Oh. Hey, James, it’s time for your lunch break, so you can go see Kirk or whatever you wanna do.” 

James nods, practically prying Jason off of Lars. “Okay. Come on, buddy, let’s go see Kirk and David.” 

“Okay.” He says, taking James’ hand as they walk across the street to the cafe, thankful there was no one else there at the moment. 

Kirk smiles at his boys as he clocks out for his lunch break, joining them at a nearby table.

“There’s my babies. I’ve been thinking about you all morning. How’s it going at work so far? Anything exciting happen?” 

Jason nods. “Yeah! I think I finally have my first job! I’m gonna work with James at the register!” 

Kirk’s brows raise in surprise and he gasps excitedly, overjoyed that Jason will get to spend more time with James from now on.

  
  
“That’s awesome, Jason! You’re gonna do great, I just know it!” He smiles. 

Jason blushes at that, looking up whenever he heard footsteps approaching, belonging to David, who was curious to meet the new boy at their table. 

“Hey, guys! I see you have a new little friend, huh? Is he a baby, too?” David asks. 

Kirk nods. “Yes. This is Jason. He responded to a personal ad we put out, and now he’s Jamie’s baby brother!” 

“There’s two of them now? Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it! That’s amazing! Aww, he's such a cutie!” 

Kirk chuckles, nodding his head. “Yep. He really is. These two absolutely love each other. Honestly, I can’t imagine my life without them…” 

“Aww...that’s so sweet. I wish I had a baby of my own. I’d really like to try this with someone, but Dave refuses.” 

“Oh, that reminds me. Dave told me you talk to him about this often...if you want, you can bring him to my house and he can have a playdate in my nursery...just to test the waters.” James says. 

David grins. “Really? I think that would be a great idea! Honestly, he could use some extra tlc. He has night terrors and flashbacks to when he was younger and was abused.” 

James frowns. “Damn. I had no idea he was suffering like that. I think this would definitely help him...and it doesn’t have to involve everything right away.” 

Kirk nods. “That’s right. You can start out with diapers and pacifiers and work your way up to bottlefeeding and all that. Just whatever you two are most comfortable with.” 

David smiles. “Great! I guess we’ll take a trip over there this weekend, if that’s okay?”

  
  
James nods. “Sure! We shouldn’t be busy, so we’ll have plenty of time for you to bring him over and play.” 

“Oh, thank you so much! You guys are amazing!” David smiles, hugging James, Jason and Kirk. 

The three men return the hug before turning their attention to the menu, deciding to order some lunch. 

They couldn’t wait for the weekend.


	15. Chapter 15

“I cannot believe I let you drag me into this, David. There’s no way I’m going to enjoy sitting around in a fucking diaper all day!” Dave grumbles. 

David frowns, gently patting his grumpy boyfriend’s thigh as they make their way to James’ house, having set up a playdate with Kirk.

“Oh, come on, Davie. I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think, besides, I’m only doing this because I love you and I wanna help you.” 

Dave scoffs. “Help me? With what? I’m a grown fucking man, I don’t need help, David!” 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. I guess all those night terrors and flashbacks are just figments of your imagination, huh?” 

Dave frowns, crossing his arms with a huff as he turns away from David, refusing to speak to him for the rest of their journey. 

“My goodness! Someone sure is grumpy today! I might have to give you a spanking when we get there...I’m sure Kirk has a paddle we can use.”

Dave growls, scowling as he rests his head against the window, groaning whenever they finally reach James’ house, pulling into the driveway. 

“Well...here we are! Are you ready to have your very first playdate?” David asks, unbuckling his seatbelt.

  
  
“No. Can we just go back home? I really don’t need this….” Dave says, turning to face David.

  
  
David shakes his head. “No, Davie. We didn’t drive all the way here for nothing. I really wanna see if this will help you.” 

Dave frowns. “Damn it, David, I already told you I don’t need help! I’m a grown man, not a baby!” 

“Aww, Davie. That makes me sad. I thought you’d wanna feel better, but no, I guess you’ll just have to keep suffering, won’t you?” 

Dave scoffs, leaning back in his seat and analyzing what David said, letting out a heavy sigh once he realized he was right. 

If they didn’t at least try to get some help, then he’d still be back in the same boat he was in before. 

He sits for a few minutes before he makes his final decision, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of the car with David.

  
  
“Okay, I’ll try it, but you’d better not make it any more weird than it’s gonna be.” 

David nods, hugging Dave tightly before taking his hand, walking up the steps and onto the front porch, ringing the doorbell after. 

James, being the closest to the door, decides he’ll be a big boy and answers it, opening the door with a smile. 

“Hi, guys. Come on in. Kirk’s in the kitchen washing dishes if you wanna talk to him. Jason’s around here somewhere....”

  
  
David smiles and thanks James as they walk inside, closing the door behind them. 

Dave looks around the living room, eyes falling on the playpen in the corner and the various toys and other baby supplies strewn about. 

In all honesty, he was very curious to see the nursery he’d heard James mention before, wondering how they could make baby furniture and clothes big enough for grown adults. 

It blew his mind that there was a whole community dedicated to this out there, full of people who just wanted love and acceptance. 

David squeezes Dave’s hand lightly as he takes him to the kitchen, greeting Kirk with a hug.

  
  
“I’m so glad you two could make it! James has been bugging me about it non-stop for the past week. He really wants to make Dave his playmate.” 

Dave blushes at that, clearing his throat as he pulls away from David. 

“H--How exactly are we gonna do it? Like, what do you guys usually do?” He asks. 

“Well...if I see that James is falling into his headspace, the first thing I’ll do is make sure he has a diaper on, since he’s prone to accidents. The same goes with Jason.” Kirk explains. 

David nods as he looks at David, gently rubbing his shoulders. 

“I think we should do that, then, he can play with James and Jason for a little bit, just to get a feel for things.” 

Kirk nods. “That sounds like a plan. Let me take you guys to the nursery and give you a little tour of it before you get started.” 

David smiles, grabbing Dave’s hand once more as they follow Kirk down the hall to the nursery, where Jason was sitting at a plastic table, humming to himself as he dipped his fingers in paint, smearing them onto a canvas. 

He looks up at hearing David’s voice, greeting him with a smile and a wave before turning his attention back to his artwork. 

“Jason, why don’t you go paint in the living room, sweetie? I’m sure Dave and David would like to be alone in here.” 

David frowns. “Oh, no, that’s okay, Kirk. He can stay if he wants, he’s not hurting anything.” 

Kirk nods. “Okay. I just figured you two would like to be in here alone.” 

David shakes his head. “It’s fine. I think having another baby in here will help Davie realize he’s not the only one being diapered.” 

“Maybe so. The, uh, outfits are in the closet here, if he wants to try any of them on after you diaper him.” 

Kirk points to the closet, pulling the sliding door open to reveal various adult baby and toddler outfits as well as bibs, hats and other accessories. 

Dave’s eyes widened at that and he let out an audible gasp, never expecting James to have so many different outfits for this....lifestyle. 

“Holy shit....where’d you guys even get all these clothes and the crib and all that stuff? It’s amazing!” 

Kirk chuckles. “Ask James. Most of this stuff was here when I met him, so he’s had this for a long time.” 

“That’s a long time to keep a secret like this hidden away. This is so crazy! I’ve never seen anything like it!” 

“Neither have I. Thank you so much for letting us come over and do this. I know this is something that most people would be better off hiding from others…” David says. 

“Oh, it’s no problem, really. I hope it helps with Dave’s little issues, I hate to hear about someone suffering like he does.” 

Dave frowns at that crossing his arms as he didn’t really like David telling everyone about his problems, even if they simply wanted to help. 

“I think this will really help him! I have faith in it!” David smiles. 

“I do, too. Now, I’m gonna go check on James, and I’ll be back in a bit. If you need help, just ask Jason or come find me. Have fun!” Kirk says, ducking out of the room. 

“Okay, Davie. Let’s get you in a diaper…” David says, leading Dave to the changing table and giving him a boost onto it. 

Dave sighs. “Are you sure you know how? I mean, I’m not saying you don’t, but I’ve just never seen you diaper anything before.” 

David chuckles. “You worry too much, silly baby. Now, lay back for me. We’ve gotta get these icky big boy clothes off you.” 

Dave does as he’s told, lying back on the changing table and allowing David to undress him, covering himself after he’s stripped of his underwear. 

“Aw, Davie. Why are you covering up? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. We’re all guys here, so there’s no need to be shy.” 

Dave just whines at that, covering his face whenever David pries his hands away from his flaccid cock, grabbing a diaper from beneath the changing table as well as a pacifier. 

“Here, Davie….try this…” David coos, nudging the pacifier against Dave’s lips, running the tip of the teat along them. 

Dave looks at the pacifier in David’s hand, before he accepts it, giving it an experimental suckle. 

David smiled as he watched Dave begin to relax, gently petting his cheek before lifting his legs and slipping the diaper beneath his bottom. 

He then turned his attention to Dave’s cock, which was now standing at attention, obviously excited from the idea of being taken care of, the motion of sucking the pacifier not helping matters.

  
  
“Oh, Davie. Looks like you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? Yes, you are!” David coos, gently running his fingers over his boyfriend’s throbbing cock. 

Dave nods eagerly, whining and squirming as he continues to suck on the pacifier between his lips, wanting so badly to get some relief. 

“I don’t think we should do this while you’re my baby. It just doesn’t seem right. We can do it later at our house, okay?” 

Dave whimpers, shaking his head no, needing relief right now, not even caring that Jason was in the room, too. 

“Davie. I said we’ll do it later. Right now, we’ve gotta get this diaper on and get you dressed so you can go play!” David says, adding a dusting of baby powder before taping the diaper on snugly. 

He gives the front a gentle pat before helping Dave off the table and leading him to the closet. 

“Hmm...what to dress you in? I think we should go with something simple and comfy.” 

Dave crosses his arms as David rummages through the closet until he finds what he deems to be the perfect outfit, a soft, baby print onesie along with some blue cotton shortalls with a dog’s face on the chest. 

“I think you’re going to look absolutely adorable in this, Davie!” David smiles, slipping the onesie over Dave’s head and snapping it closed over his diaper. 

He then follows up with the overalls, looking up at hearing footsteps and greeting Kirk, who enters the nursery, along with James. 

“Awwww….he looks so cute! James’ outfits fit him perfectly!” Kirk smiles, leading James over to the changing table for a diaper change, checking Jason along the way. 

“They really do! I think he’s enjoying this, aren’t you, Davie?” David coos, gently pinching Dave’s cheek. 

Dave grumbles, pushing David’s hand away, his eyes falling on an oversized teddy bear in the corner of the room, much bigger than he was, that looked perfect for cuddling. 

His eyes widen as he sits on it, leaning into its giant tummy and relaxing, hands folded behind his head as he suckled on his pacifier. 

If being babied meant that he got to cuddle with a humongous bear, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

James noticed this, smiling at how much Dave liked his new bear, well, it was actually Jason’s and was there in case he had a severe anxiety attack or meltdown. 

“Hey, Jason. Dave likes your bear!” James says, sitting up on the changing table once he was in a dry diaper again, hopping off and joining Dave on the floor.

  
  
“Awesome! You can play on him all you want, I don’t mind!” Jason smiles, finishing up his painting and heading to the bathroom to wash the paint off his fingers. 

David smiled at how happy Dave already seemed to be, taking mental notes to get a teddy bear and pacifier for him in the future. 

“Would you like something to drink, David? Some wine or maybe a beer?” Kirk asks, looking up at the blonde with a smile.

David nodded. “Sure! That sounds wonderful, thank you!”

  
  
Kirk shakes his head. “It’s no big deal, besides, who says we can’t have some time to ourselves while Dave has fun playing?” 

“Okay. Davie, you be a good boy in here while I go with Kirk. I’ll come back to check on you in a little bit.” 

With that, David steps out of the room with Kirk, leaving Dave alone with James and Jason, who were delighted to have a new baby friend to play with. 

Admittedly, Dave was a bit upset whenever David left him, sitting up and crossing his arms. 

His eyes shifted from James on one side to Jason on the other, feeling a bit strange that they were seeing him this way.

  
  
“So....how do you like being a baby so far? Is it everything you thought it would be?” James asks, sitting up on his knees and smiling as Dave removes his pacifier. 

“Well….it’s really different...I honestly don’t know how to feel….I guess it’s nice...and this diaper is pretty comfy.” 

Jason nods. “Yeah, they are. Is there anything you were curious about trying?” 

Dave tilts his head. “I--I don’t know what you mean by that....are you talking about sexual stuff or just this baby stuff in general?” 

Jason blushes. “Well, anything, really. You said the diaper felt nice to you so I figured you’d wanna explore yourself a bit....we have---”

  
  
James chuckles as he quickly covers Jason’s mouth, sending him a stern glance before pulling his hand away.

  
  
“If you were gonna say you have sex toys or something like that, I wouldn’t have cared. We’re all adults and we have needs....” Dave laughs. 

“We do have some adult toys and some new stuff that Kirk bought for us to play with if you wanna see…” James says, standing and taking a key from a shelf above the changing table. 

Jason frowns, feeling a bit uneasy from what they were doing, having a feeling Kirk and David were going to walk in and bust them for looking in the “naughty box”.

He was about to say something whenever he heard James dragging out the box from the back of the closet, humming happily as he unlocked it and placed the key back on the shelf. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Jason just decided to keep his mouth shut, mentally preparing himself for the spanking he would most likely be receiving later.

Dave looked over each item with raised brows, cheeks tinted a bright shade of red as he was admittedly embarrassed at the fact he was looking at another man’s sex toys. 

He and David didn’t really get kinky in the bedroom, the most extreme thing they’d done being the week they tried a different position each day for the hell of it. 

Of course, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t interested in experimenting with his body, or with David’s. 

“The magic wand is our favorite toy by far! This thing really is magic...it’ll make you cum in seconds!” James grins, taking the wand from the box. 

David raised a brow at that, wondering how this somewhat funny-looking contraption could make a man orgasm that quickly. 

“I see you’re interested. Jason, why don’t you show him what the magic wand can do. Only if he wants to, of course.” James says, taking his dildo from the box. 

Dave gives Jason a nod, biting his lip as he finds a nearby outlet, plugging the wand in and turning it on to the medium setting to start with. 

“This is just gonna go over your diaper...it won’t be used inside it or anything. I hope you enjoy it as much as we do.” Jason smiles, unsnapping Dave’s shortalls and onesie. 

He sits on his knees in front of him, pressing the wand against the front of his diaper, gently running it over the head of his cock. 

Dave, never having experienced such a wonderful feeling, let out a gasp as he squirmed, bucking against the wand with a moan, begging Jason not to stop.

  
  
“Oh fuck! Holy fuck! That feels so fucking amazing, don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Do it harder!” He cried, grabbing onto the bear with a free hand. 

James grinned, removing his diaper and applying a generous amount of lube to his dildo before placing it firmly on the floor, spreading his legs as he lets it slide into him.

  
  
He’d been working up to using it more and more, so riding it was pretty easy now, and it helped a lot for him to imagine it was Kirk’s cock pounding into him. 

Meanwhile, Kirk and David had finished both their wine and conversation, deciding to check on the boys and take them some milk to drink.

However, nothing could prepare them for what they were going to see.

  
  
“I hope you three are getting along in here, David and I brought some---” Kirk didn’t finish, taken aback by what he was witnessing. 

David was unsure how to exactly feel, though he knew he was very disappointed in Dave for doing this without his permission. 

“James Alan Hetfield and Jason Newsted! What in the world do you think you’re doing?!” Kirk growled, placing the bottles and sippy cup in his hands down angrily. 

“N..Nothing, Daddy….it’s nothing, honest!” James says, giving a nervous, guilty chuckle as he climbs off the dildo, pretending it never even happened. 

Kirk frowns, putting his hands on his hips like a frustrated mother. 

“Really? That certainly didn’t look like nothing! You know you’re supposed to ask Daddy for permission before you get into the naughty box, Jamie!” 

He switches his gaze to Jason, who had turned off the wand and unplugged it, shoving it back into the box with a whimper as he hated getting in trouble. 

“Jason….I can’t believe you...acting so dirty like this and with a guest, no less.” Kirk says, letting out a heavy sigh. 

He turns to face David with a frown. “I’m so sorry, David. I have no idea what got into them, they’re usually so well-behaved!” 

David shakes his head. “Well...boys will be boys, I guess...horny, kinky little boys…” 

“Not my boys...they have their moments but this is just crazy! I’m going to have to punish them with a good, sound spanking.” Kirk says, making his way to the trunk and pulling out a leather strap paddle. 

James’ eyes widened once he saw the paddle, dreading the spanking he was going to receive as Kirk didn’t hesitate to give a good spanking when it was needed. 

Jason was already crying, curled into his bear and shivering from the thought of being spanked, as he always hated Daddy’s spankings. 

Dave looked at David with a frown, wondering if he was going to be spanked as well, genuinely hoping he wasn’t as he hadn’t felt so much as a smack on his ass since he was a child. 

“Davie...I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to punish you, too. You were being just as naughty as they were.” David says, pulling Dave onto his feet and leading him to the nearby rocking chair. 

Dave frowns at that, and as much as he wants to fight David, he doesn’t, letting out a sigh as he accepts his fate, soon finding himself over David’s lap, diaper tugged down and ass exposed. 

He lifts his head, watching as Kirk instructs James and Jason to bend over the changing table, cringing whenever he hears the smack of the paddle slamming against bare flesh, followed by Jason sobbing. 

In all honesty, it kinda scared him and he was thankful he was only getting a hand spanking. 

David lets out a sigh, hoping Dave wouldn’t hate him too much after this, but it just wouldn’t be fair if he wasn’t punished, seeing how he had a hand in their behavior. 

“Davie, I’m so sorry I have to do this, but you really need to learn you can’t be naughty when you’re a baby….not without my permission…” David says, rubbing Dave’s bottom. 

“I’m sorry….I--I was just curious…” Dave tries to explain, crying out in pain when he feels the first smacks against his bottom.

  
  
He was surprised by how much that actually hurt, never expecting someone as sweet as David to have such a….sadistic side to him.

By the 15th smack, Dave found himself begging for David to stop, squirming in place from his stinging bottom, which was only made worse whenever David delivered the final, painful blow.

Once James and Jason’s spankings were finally over, they were led to a nearby corner, instructed to stand with their noses facing the wall for the next 10 minutes. 

David, deciding Dave still needed a bit of punishment, nudged him to that very same corner, making him stand there with his hands folded behind his back. 

Jason sniffled as he stood in place, bouncing slightly from the pain of his burning bottom, rubbing some of the tears from his eyes.

  
  
He had never been punished so heavily before, so this was honestly pretty scary to him, a great reminder to never be naughty without Kirk’s permission again. 

James felt the same, though he didn’t cry nearly as much as his baby brother did, trying to act big and tough for him, ignoring the pain as this wasn’t his first spanking. 

Dave, meanwhile, was dumbfounded, wondering how it ended up like this….over a little bit of curiosity. 

Honestly, he didn’t see anything wrong with what they were doing, but then again, he was still new to the whole dynamic, so it’d be a while before he and David worked out all the kinks. 

Before long, 10 minutes finally passed, and the boys were changed back into clean diapers, with James and Jason's cocks being locked away in chastity as Kirk wanted to assure David it wouldn’t happen again. 

After that was taken care of, they were given their bottles and sippy cup of milk, as well as some much needed cuddles, Kirk taking his babies into his arms and hugging them, cooing to help them calm down. 

David smiled as he sat in the rocking chair, Dave curled up in his lap as he was being fed his bottle, practically melting into David as he cooed to him, assuring him everything was okay now. 

“It’s okay, Davie...it’s all over now....it’s all okay.” David coos, smoothing some hair out of Dave’s face as suckles down the milk in his bottle. 

Dave melts into David’s touch, closing his eyes and relaxing, the gentle rocking motion, accompanied by David’s cooing sending him straight to dreamland. 

He’s nearly finished with the bottle when he notices it’s getting harder and harder for him to stay awake, so he chooses to go to sleep, knowing David would take care of him. 

Maybe this is what David was talking about when he said it was going to help him. 

If this is what it took to help him feel better, it was worth it...


End file.
